Jumpers
by BunnyEriful
Summary: #4. Because in the world they live in, emotions are profanity and equilibrium is the most prized priority.
1. Chapter 1: Written in your Heart

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters from Kaichou-wa Maid-sama! Belong to Hiro Fujiwara

**Dedicated to: **My sisters—Guileene and Coline—and to Raina Rasberry, Ayu-saka, 143Maid-sama, Shark's Fin, Gata De Luna, .otaku, SaaLiiieK, .Writers, lovin-yoochun, otaku911, vividpixie, and to all my reviewers of my on-going stories **CINDERELLA** and **MORE LOVE **thank you very much. This story is for all of you. Thanks for believing on my ability—I'm starting to get emotional—I hope this new story would make you squeal and squirm on your seats at the same time.

-;-

**Heiress**

**Is once again dedicated to:**

Guileene and Coline Escalona

-;-

I'm just like you (you are?)  
>You're just like me<br>There's somewhere else we'd rather be  
>Somewhere that's ours<br>Somewhere that dreams come true  
>Yes I am a girl like you.<br>You'd never know that it was so  
>But now I've met you and I know,<br>It's plain as day  
>Sure as the sky is blue<br>I am a girl like you.

PandemoniumPrincess

-;-

Though you may not know  
>where your gifts may lead<br>and it may not show at the start  
>when you live your dreams<br>you'll find destiny  
>is written in your heart<p>

-;-

-;-

**One: Written in the Stars**

-;-

Everything was just a dream and before I made that realization, I was already awake.

The sky wasn't a perfect rinsed blue that morning. Stray and dull gray clouds with the threats of a storm coming made its greetings on my window. The morning breeze was chillier than before and the trees in front of my room swayed against the air back and forth as if the air was their music and they were dancing in accordance to its beat. The sun was set on the wrong part of the horizon and any coming minute, it'll get eaten by the dark storm clouds and will be pushed down the mountains so nighttime will befall soon again.

I scrunched my nose and snatched the hairbrush from my lamp table and began brushing my messy hair. I could smell the threat of the storm coming since the scent of the wind was different. I quietly sat up and looked around my room—as if I was searching for something that was supposed to be here. Shaking my head, I sprung lightly to my feet and walked towards the window.

It's a dull morning—or maybe because I woke up early for a Saturday—and it seems as if today will be a dull day too. There wasn't much interesting views on the outside—except for the shroud trees that were covering the whole area around our house. Our family was running a small animal shelter behind our house. My Mom's a veterinarian and she has such great liking for animals. My sister Suzuna, she was now in her 1st year while I'll now be a junior student.

We are well fending off, that's how I would describe our way of living. My Mom does a good job from being a veterinarian while Dad was sending us enough money from abroad, we're happy. We are very happy. We are a complete family and that was what I've always wanted for a lifetime. Well, unexpected things happen at unexpected times and everything was just inevitable.

Dad died.

And it was too much for Mom to handle. She had loved Dad so much that she couldn't move on anymore. She was too in love with him—their love was too perfect—that God had just suddenly thought of separating the two apart. Maybe it's because Mom and Dad's fairy tale story has finally reached the happy ending and well, it was already planned by God to end it.

I've tried to understand her—Mom. She was very kind to us and still looks after us although she was suffering. I know she was lost. She was lost because Dad is no longer there to guide her and of course, it pains me too. No one could ever understand the love Mom and Dad had shared. It was too precious—too perfect—it almost felt unreal. Like they were living in a world of their own where Suzuna and I don't exist. They were perfect but everything just has to end.

And for Mom, it wasn't a happy ending.

If my own description is we live together forever throughout the end of time, Mom's description of happy ending was dying together happily with their skins wrinkled and their hairs grey. For her, growing old with Dad is the greatest thing that would happen to her. But that didn't happen, Dad died ahead of Mom leaving her alone.

And the happy ending wasn't present anymore.

I glanced around the room once more and saw the bags sitting peacefully behind the door. The open drawers were revealing its empty spaces highlighting the absence of the clothes that was supposed to be there.

I placed back the hairbrush back to the lamp table and sat under the window.

It's been a month since my Dad died and now, I'm starting to miss him. Even if we weren't able to have a bonding since he was abroad, it felt as if he was still here—with us—because every time we'll have dinner, Dad would call us and he was also having his dinner. One time, he asked me what kind of bag I would like him to buy. We went to the same store—although he was in France and I was in Hokkaido—I picked out that green bag and he picked the same bag from the store in France and purchased it. We made our long distance looked nearer.

It was so perfect… so perfect I've wished it to stay a little bit longer.

But now, the man I recognized myself with was long gone. He was now there—six feet under the ground—sleeping for good. He was now resting. And no matter how much I want to wake him up, I could no longer do that. Dad would never wake up anymore.

Dad is dead.

I placed my forehead on my knees and felt the pressure—the rush of emotions—upon coming up with the realization that he is no longer with us. It was the same emotions I've felt when I first knew that he was gone. The piercing inside my heart—making me unable to breathe—the unstoppable furious beatings of my heart, the oppressive emotion I've felt when I've decided to just move on and accept everything.

My heart did those pained flips again as I tried to push back the warm sensation that is trying to escaped my eyes. I haven't really thought of crying –not even when I realized that he's dead—since even my sister was crying. I need to be strong. I need to be strong for my Mom and sister. I need to be strong for myself.

I finally stood up and changed from my pajamas before heading out of the room and went downstairs where I saw Suzuna quietly eating her breakfast. Suzuna—as of now—was age fourteen. She was a first year student for the coming semester and she was a top student of her school. Despite the fact that Mom gives us anything, Suzuna maintained a kind heart like my parents. She would never engage to any vices and well, she isn't interested in love. She was very mature for her age—but maybe it was because Dad was now gone and she thinks she too should act mature.

She looked up from me—from her breakfast—and gave me a serene smile. "Good morning, onee-san."

I smiled back at her then saw Mom exiting the kitchen with a bottle of milk on her left hand. "Hey, Mom, good morning, how's your sleep?"

"Fine." She replied in a cheerful haste and sits quietly on the seat where Dad used to occupy. "I had a good night sleep. I used the white noise machine your Dad bought me last year and it sure works."

I didn't reply anymore. It was clearly obvious that Mom was depriving herself from sleep because she'll dream of Dad again—it was very visible to those purple bruise like circles under her eyes. The whole dining room was dark but just enough to no longer turn the lights on. Outside, the wind was slamming hard against our gates.

Suzuna places her fork down and smiled at me. "Onee-san, are you done packing your things? Mom told me that we'll be leaving for Tokyo today."

I secretly stole a glance to Mom and nodded. "Yeah, I'm done."

Mom raised both her feet at the chair then quietly sipped on her milk. Her eyes blank, her expression indifferent. It was stoic almost too painful to watch. I eyed her with wary eyes and was caught off guard when she glances my way and smiles bitterly.

"It's been a month, huh?" Mom said—more to herself than to the two of us—before smiling once again. "Leaving Hokkaido is a good decision. We'll have lots of fun in Tokyo."

There was pain in her voice as she said the word 'fun'. As if she was just forcing herself to say it so we wouldn't get worried at her—again. Her forehead keeps on creasing while she absentmindedly looks around the house.

"I sure will miss this." She whispered to herself once again. "This is the house where your Dad—"her voice was broken as she said that. "—where your Dad built every dream he has for this family."

"Ma…" I murmured softly and gently stroke her hands.

Mom smiled at me that suffering smile again. "I'm fine, honey, and thank you."

I threw Suzuna a glance and she herself seems worried at Mom too—it was obvious even if she was wearing eyeglasses. And even if she keeps on saying that she has now moved on from Dad's death, I knew she was still suffering inside. She was too young to experience such pain. She was too young to lose her father. She was too young—

"Misaki?" my mind went completely hay wired upon hearing Mom's voice echoing in the quiet dining hall. "Misaki, are you okay?"

I thoughtlessly nodded. "I'm fine, Mom, I always will be."

"Good." That and she stands from her seat and placed the milk bottle on the table. "Well, shall we start covering the furniture's with the white sheets? We need to finish things as early as possible so we could leave for Tokyo before the storm rolls in." Mom tried to sound as cheerful as she could then rushed upstairs—carrying a thick amount of white sheets when she finally went down. "So, shall we?"

She was trying her best; I could clearly see it from the way she acts. She was wearing that stupid mask to hide her true feelings from us when all of us know what she really feels inside. I shake my head and grabbed a handful of sheets before rushing upstairs to cover the furniture's there. We don't really know when we'll go back here, all I've thought was—why I've agreed on living to Tokyo without much arguments—is because Mom needs some time to move on from him.

I can't bear to be selfish. I love my Mom and even though this place was the place I'm considering my homeland, still, what matters most to me was my Mom. I'm sure even Suzuna needs some time to cope up with the shock that Dad will no longer be with us.

I consider myself lucky. I'm just too numb with the emotion that decided to stay inside my damned heart for as long as I live and well, Mom can cry as much as she want. So do Suzuna. They can spill their tears whenever and wherever they want and I'll always be here for them. Hell, I could even replace Mom as the veterinarian; I'll do anything for her. I will do anything to bring this family back to what it was supposed to be. I will become the father because Dad needs to rest now. He needs to damn rest and I need to work my ass off to bring life back to our family.

I didn't dare enter Mom and Dad's room. Covering the things inside their room would be Mom's duty. It'll be like her last memory of Dad—of the place where the two of them decided to create a family. I walked passed their room and then was about to enter Suzuna's when I heard her quiet sobs. She was kneeling down on the floor with a picture of Dad on her hands. She was just staring at Dad's picture. Maybe she was thinking that she'd miss him especially because she was too young when she loses her Dad.

I looked away—cannot dare looked at her state—and went instead to the open terrace. Dark clouds loomed over light ones followed by the threatening sound of the wind. Indeed, there was a storm coming. We need to hurry. I cannot allow those two to stay here anymore. It's like; they were getting fragile and fragile every coming second.

-;-

Suzuna placed her bag inside the trunk of the car and flashed me one of those tranquil smiles of her. Mom—with an earphone on her ear—locked the front doors and threw the key on her purse bag with the weird G's. She wore huge sunglasses which was very inappropriate for the weather today though I could clearly see that her nose was slightly red.

"Suzuna, I'll be sitting beside Mom." I informed her and opened the car door for her. "Are you sure you didn't forget anything?"

Suzuna checked her carry-all bag first before nodding. "Yep, I've brought everything I'll need in Tokyo." She swiftly entered the car and closes the door herself.

I smiled at Mom as I run my hand through my ebony hair. "Ready? It'll be a long travel to Narita airport."

"Passports aren't needed anymore." Mom told me instead and once again checked the black purse she was carrying. "Where's the car key?"

"Mom, you're holding it."

She glanced at her left hand and saw the car key—and some key chains—dangling on her stiff fingers. She chuckled at that then opens the car's door. "I'm getting forgetful this past few days." She mumbled to herself then suddenly revved the engine to life. I walked towards the closed gates to open it and when Mom finally drove past I, I reclosed it then rushed inside the car.

I glanced at the side mirror to take one last view of our now dull house. For me, it was another goodbye. Another goodbye because we firstly bid farewell to the man who build this house and now, we bid another goodbye again to the first memory he had given us. It was saddening, of course, but if I really want Mom and Suzuna to move on, I'm better off sacrificing the things that makes me happy. Mom's hands were shaking as she manipulates the steering wheel.

Seeing her like this pains me and so, I turn to her and gently caress her hand. "Mom, we'll be all right. I'm sure Dad wouldn't like it if he sees you suffering. He wouldn't be able to depart happily if he knew that he left us unhappy."

"I'm fine, honey. I was just a little sad."

"Are you sure you really want to go back to Tokyo?" I asked her, unsure whether she was indeed certain of her decisions or just because she so badly wants to get out of the house for a short period of time. "We could still go back if you want."

"I'm fine." She finalized—finally removing her sunglasses revealing her red eyes that was due to endless crying. "You're right, Misaki, we'll be finer in Tokyo. We would start over again because that was what we need, a fresh start."

I smiled at her. "Mom, don't mind me, I'll be fine. A fresh start is what you need. You need that more than I do."

"Thanks, Misaki." She mumbled then focused her eyes to the road.

We drove passed wild flowers and stray grass and huge Sakura trees. We were quiet along the way to the main airport. I knew that this would be the last time we'll step foot on Hokkaido since this is the place where the most special person in our lives departed for good but I know that he'll live forever in our hearts.

-;-

It was raining hard when we reached Narita airport. Mom was in a rushed as she opened the car's trunk and stuffed our bags there. She then leaps to the driver's seat and swiftly fastens her seatbelt.

"That was cold." She commented while zipping her sweater closed.

We drove passed huge buildings that we rarely see in Hokkaido. The sky was tinted with black smoke and I could clearly distinguish the smoke from the dark clouds. It was obviously a polluted city. Tokyo's in for pollution.

My forehead creased upon seeing the alleyways filled with trash and the trash bins already full with black trash bags. It was a new sight for me since I've lived in a place filled with trees and flowers instead of trashes and black bags. There was trash anywhere I look and well, only a few trees can be seen.

From beside me, Suzuna mumbled a loud scoff. "I don't want to live in a place like this."

I surprisedly eyed her through the rearview mirror followed by Mom's loud laugh. "Why honey? Tokyo's beautiful."

"More like filled with trash." She ripostes with her nose crumpling. "Mom, are you sure we'll be living in a place that is as beautiful as our house in Hokkaido? I didn't agree to leave Hokkaido for a place like this."

"Suzuna." I mumbled—more like a hiss—before turning to her. "We'll be living in a subdivision, okay? You don't have to complain like that to Mom."

She glanced down to her hands then nodded. "Sorry."

I smiled at her since she isn't like those bratty sisters who disrespect their elder sisters. Suzuna was a kind sister, she understands what we're all going through and when Mom decided to live here, she didn't put up an argument.

I then turned to Mom and smiled at her. "Mom, focus your eyes on the road—it's green now."

"Oh, sorry." She stifled a forced giggle then smiled at me. "Anyway, I've enrolled you two to Miyabigaoka High. It's a great school, just two miles away from our house. I could drive you there to and fro since I don't have much to do in our house."

"You should rest instead of driving us to school." Suzuna said, her voice, low enough for Mom and I to hear. "Onee-san and I could walk to school together. Or maybe we'll just use bicycles to get to school."

Mom glanced at her through the rearview mirror and hit the brakes after the lights turned red. "Well honey, Miyabigaoka is a very prestigious school. You can't use bikes like what you use to do from your previous school."

"Then we'll walk." She finalized then kicked the seat I was occupying. "Right, onee-san, we could walk since it's a form of exercise."

"Are you embarrassed because even if you're a first year now, Mom was still driving you to school?" Mom giggled at that then hit on the gas pedal. "Wow, my baby is a grown up lady now."

"Mom," Suzuna hissed while looking away embarrassedly. "It was you who said that, not me."

"Suzuna's blushing." I pointed out while grinning smugly. "Anyway, Suzuna's right, Mom. Instead of driving us to and from school, why don't you just rest and have some real fun. That's what you should do after your work."

"Maybe, I should do that indeed." She mumbled to herself once again before making a dangerous U-turn. "Or maybe—" she then turned to me and smiled. "So Misaki, you're interested in guys, right?"

My forehead creased as I threw her an animalistic glare. "Mom, what the hell—what kind of question was that?"

"Well, it'll be entertaining if you would have a boyfriend in Miyabigaoka."

"Leave me alone, I'm having an epiphany." I told her and glanced straightly at the road ahead of us. "And besides, I'm not the type of girl who looks at guys with hearts inside my eyes. I have high standards for men."

"High standards?" she repeated. "Like what?"

I bit the lower part of my lip and looked down on my tightly clasped hands. "Well, I go for guys who's… you know—it's hard to explain but, I like guys who I don't like at first."

Mom scowls at that. "Pun intended."

"I didn't get it either." Suzuna said from behind me.

My shoulders slumped down as I run my hand through my hair. "What I mean is I don't fall for guys easily. I don't know, I just want to wake up one day and then I would realized that; 'Ah, I think I'm in love with that guy'. That kind of realization was the meaning of real like for me. Like, we should start off as friends."

"Friends," Mom muttered while tapping the steering wheel with her point finger. "Well, honey, if you became friends first, wouldn't that be more difficult to like that guy since you already like him as a friend?"

"I don't know, I want to start it like that." I unclasped my fingers and sighed. "Besides Mom, you know I have high standards. I wouldn't easily like a guy because he's rich or popular or stuff. I like mature guys. The type who—well, the mysterious one."

"Onee-san, there's no such thing as the mysterious one these days." Suzuna told me with a roll of her amber eyes. Suzuna and I looked identically alike with the black hair and amber eyes. Except that I was three years older than her. She was fourteen I was seventeen.

Mom agrees with her. "Suzuna's right, honey. More so, the mysterious type doesn't exist anymore. You're old and grey before you realize that 'crap, Mom and Suzu's right. The mysterious type was just a figment of my imagination'."

"Well,"—they could be right. But, I don't know, that's what I like about a guy. He wouldn't carelessly reveal his real identity to a girl. I want a guy like that, a guy who could play the piano or even violin to me, someone who could cook for me—like Dad, someone who could appreciate the nature with me.

You might be thinking I was the boring type but well, I was raised like that. My Dad and Mom had thought me and Suzuna to be a down-to-Earth person. That we should appreciate everything around us that's why I grew up like this.

But well, sometimes I thought that indeed, a guy like that doesn't really exist. Maybe, my standards are indeed too high but who knows, maybe a day will come and he will suddenly barge inside our house with a bouquet of roses on his left hand and another bouquet on his right for Mom. Or maybe I'm just the dreamy type who lives in Fictionesque but refuses to accept damned reality.

It was a soliloquy.

From me, Mom laughed at my deep thinking and surprised me when she suddenly smoothen my creasing forehead. "Honey, I could put a paper in between your brows. What are you thinking?"

"Maybe, she was thinking about her so-called high standards." Suzuna muttered behind me.

I shot her a glare but decided to dismiss the thought. "Well, I was just wondering how huge Miyabigaoka High is."

"Think about Alice Academy." She replied with a smirk. "It was really huge, honey. It covers such huge land area. You'll be surprised once you get the chance to see that."

"Uh… okay."

"There are many boys there too." She said to me followed by a wink.

I growled at that. "Mom, I told you already, I'm not interested in boys and stuff that concerns about them. What I want to do right now is to focus on my studies and get a high grade."

"Misaki, you are too focused on your studies."

"Mom, for God's sake, you're a mother!" I hissed exasperatedly. "You should be happy that I didn't turn into a delinquent student."

"Well, I'm your Mom and your Dad and I raised such good kids." Her voice became broken again at the sudden brought up of Dad's name. "I just want you to loosen up a bit and well, have fun instead of puckering your foreheads and developing wrinkles at such a young age."

"Ha ha, very funny." I mumbled sarcastically and accidentally glanced at her amber eyes. Although she was smiling, Mom's amber eyes were sad. Mom, Suzuna and I inevitably looked a lot like each other. Except that Mom was a lot prettier than Suzuna while Suzuna was a lot prettier than I. Yeah, I don't really consider myself beautiful. I have low self esteem and I'm very shy to express my true feelings—although my friends would say that it was clearly obvious in my eyes—if I had any friends.

While Suzuna was great at making friends, I sucked. I was just too preoccupied on wasting my time on worthy things, which I refused to engage myself on worthless socializations. Well, that was what I thought. That's why even if I had reached the age of seventeen; I still couldn't make myself like anyone. What I like is myself and myself alone.

Consider me obnoxious and narcissistic but well, this is me. It's not like I was forcing other people to like me. I'm fine just by myself. Moreover, I'll be finer if I was with my whole family. I was really that egotistical so I'd just laugh other people's comment off every time I'd hear them that I was friendless and is egotistical.

Some people would even say that Suzuna's prettier than me since she was such a sociable person but who cares? You can't judge a girl just by merely looking at her outside appearance and social skills. What makes a girl beautiful was the smile that she gives to anyone and the expression on her eyes that mirrors everything about her.

So I consider those people who judge me stupid but since they don't matter to me, I could really care less.

I am myself, no one's good enough to make me change.

Yeah, that's what I really thought. Mom then made another turn again before we entered this secluded and dusty path. The road was rough and on each side of it was a lake. There was a dock on the left of the road and then at the end of the direction we are taking was a rusty gate.

My forehead creased at that. "Whoa?"

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mom told me before swiftly unfastening her seatbelt. "Your Dad and I purchased that half a year ago."

"Okay, that was really old." Suzuna commented as she jumped off the car carrying her bag with her. "There are no ghosts there, right?"

I unfasten my seatbelt too and got out of the car before scrutinizing the house. It wasn't really that old—because it looks definitely creepy. It was surrounded by maple trees and some cherry blossoms and there was also a swing hanging on the branch of a dead tree beside the house. The white cement—or maybe that was paint—became yellowish in color and it has moss covering the walls.

I glanced at Mom in disbelief. "Mom, are you crazy? Are you sure there are no ghosts in there?"

"Honey, we both knew that ghosts don't exist." Then she grabbed a huge and rusty key from her bag before pushing it inside the knob, twisting it open in the process. The panels beside the door was made of glass so you could see who the visitor was—if someone would even dare visit this house.

Suzuna and I were hesitant when we enter the old house—our supposed-to-be new home. The exterior was really a big thumb does down so imagine our surprise when we saw that the interior wasn't as worse as its exterior. The ceilings are well painted so do the walls. There was a chandelier and the lights aren't broken and well, it seems cool inside. Although the floor was dusty, I think I could bear it.

"Why don't you get your things in the car and go straight to your rooms?" Mom suggested with a smile. "I'll go check the fuses as well if there's water in here."

Suzuna and I rushed to the stone driveway to retrieve our things. Indeed, the house was surprisingly beautiful although it was now revealing its age. I just hope there weren't any ghost here so that we could have a good start. After all, that's what my Mom needs.

-;-

_Done!_

_PP._

_Please read and review._


	2. Chapter 2: You'll Make it

**Disclaimer:**All recognizable characters from Kaichou-wa Maid-sama! Belong to Hiro Fujiwara

-;-

**Heiress**

**Is once again dedicated to:**

Guileene and Coline Escalona

-;-

Say what you want to say  
>and be what you want to be<br>don't let yourself get all confused  
>because all you got to be is you to make it<br>you'll make it

**You'll make it – Faber Drive**

-;-

**Two: You'll make it**  
>-;-<p>

It takes me three steps, two deep breathes and a loud knock to enter the room where I was supposed to get my schedule for the first semester. It was a Sunday and well, Mom drove me to too outrageously huge Miyabigaoka Academy before she drives off to her clinic near the town square. Mom seemed fine and I hope she was really fine—that she wasn't hiding her real feelings to us because we are her daughters and we want to sympathize with her.

There were many students that also went to the said Academy and well, I haven't met people yet that I could consider my friends. You see, I have this kind of so called high standard in making friends. I don't really make friends with random people. I was the type to isolate myself in a corner. I wasn't even embarrassed to eat alone in the cafeteria with all the tables near me filled with noisy and nosy people. Sure I'm receiving weird glances but I'm not the type to care. I've always thought that friends are just some kind of crutches to support you when you're weak.

I have a fair share of friends back to my old school but well, after seeing my real attitude—since I have this kind of attitude problem were I tend to push away people—they just stopped talking with me and then, they were gone. I've never trust other people after that. People loves to look at the attitude of other people so when they becomes aware of that persons real attitude, they'd leave her.

It was really pathetic.

I don't get those kinds of people, though I have this one friend who stayed with me although I was being isolated by my classmates who once called me their friend. She was very kind and understanding. She was the first person that I became really attached but their family has to move out of town. Up to now, we still have communications and she was the first person I've considered as my best friend.

My lack of friends alarmed my Mom so she had decided to decipher the reasons why I'm playing indifferent with the people I'm interacting with. So, she would force me to join community activities which only bore me to death, summer camps so I could meet new people and stuff that concerns making friends.

I'm not interested to those. If people want to make friends with me, they should accept my real attitude. Accepting each other's imperfections is the true meaning of friendship.

"Name?" the old lady in front of me asked while rummaging through a stack of papers beside her. She has a nametag that addresses her as Youko-sensei and she wears extremely huge eyeglasses. She arched me an eyebrow when I didn't respond to her question. "Miss, there's no time for daydreaming here. Can't you see that there are a lot of students waiting for you to claim your schedule?"

Although I consider that rude, I still thought that it was indeed my fault. "Ayuzawa Misaki."

She rummaged through the papers again then almost threw me a paper with my schedule. I didn't have the nerve to utter a thank you and instead head out of the office. I sat on one of the available seats and checked my schedule. The time of the subjects was very different from my old school. The schedule here was like the American schedule—very interesting. So, my first period was Homeroom followed by Trigonometry then a free period. The third subject was Gym, then History then Literature and finally Lunch. The last two subjects are Psychology and Chemistry—not bad. Those were all located in different rooms and buildings—that'll be troublesome.

"Excuse me, may I asked where did you get your schedule?" a girl in high pigtails asked me while smiling. "I just got transferred to this department so I'm not familiar yet with the place."

I pointed out the office beside me and she mutter a quick thank you before rushing inside. I was still checking my schedule when she got out of the room—with her schedule on her left hand—and a smile plastered on her face. She sat beside me and smiled at me.

I awkwardly smiled back and focused my eyes on the paper I was holding although her presence was really distracting.

"I'm Igarashi Sakura." She finally introduced and held out her hand. "You are?"

I reached for her hand and shake it gently before smiling back. "Ayuzawa Misaki."

"That was a beautiful name." she said to me and settle her eyes on her schedule. She seemed really enthusiastic and there was this serene smile always glued on her lips. I've thought for a second that people might think she was crazy because she was smiling even without a reason.

When I glanced up at the clock, it was already eleven so I hurriedly snatched my phone from my bag and dialed the house telephone, after two rings Suzuna picked up.

"Hello?" she asked from the other line.

"Suzuna, its Misaki." I replied and stuff my schedule inside my bag. "Have you had any lunch now? I'm planning to go buy some, want anything?"

There was a short silence that erupted before she responded. "Just buy me some chocolate mousse."

My forehead creased at that. "Where could I buy that?"

"Obviously, in the town square." She replied sarcastically. "Anyhow, I'm cooking something, got to go, bye!" and then she hung up. I glared at the screen of my phone and sighed. I didn't bring enough money and besides, I'm not yet familiar with the place. I heaved a tired sigh before standing up.

Sakura—from beside me—stands too. "Oh, are you leaving now?"

I looked around me like the idiot I was and hesitantly nodded. "Um, yeah, I'm kind of in a hurry. Is there anything you want?" I asked, trying to sound polite.

Sakura grabbed something from her bag—which was car keys—then smiled at me. "Come with me, I'll drive you to wherever you're going."

I smiled at her hesitantly since this was the first time I met her and I could risked to trust other people—especially that I'm new to the area. "Um, you see, you don't have to do that. I could take the bus."

"But I insist." She insisted while giving me that friendly smile. "Don't worry, it's safe. I'm a careful driver." She handed me her driver's I.D then without any warnings, pulled me with her. "I'm going to the Town Square, where are you heading?"

Although I was really hesitant, I tried to play it cool. I'm sure a girl as cute as this one isn't a part of some gang here. I smiled at her and decided to walk on my own. "To a cake shop, I'm buying my sister a mousse cake."

Sakura lead me to the parking lot—where a lot of cars were also parked—and went straight to a blue Honda Civic car that was surrounded too by other beautiful cars. I was really astounded at that as I watched her auto unlock her car and rode inside the blue car. When I wasn't moving from my place, Sakura rolled the windows down and peeked through the window.

She smiled at me giddily then opens the door. "Come on in, Misaki-san. I thought you're in a hurry?"

"Are you sure it's okay?" I asked her and hesitantly occupied the seat in her car. She revved the engine to life while fastening her seatbelt. "I mean, I apologize for imposing too much."

"It's okay, you know?" she then drove passed the parking lot gate and turned the music on. "You look like you're new here. Are you a transferee student? I don't remember seeing you around the Seika department."

"Seika Department?" I repeated with uncertainty. "Where's that?"

She huffed a small and low laugh before stepping on the brakes since the lights turned red before turning to me. "MS Academy has two sections, the Seika section where students are scholars and the Miyabigaoka department where students aren't scholars. I came from Seika Department but then, I've decided to transfer at M-Department since I heard it was much easier there." She then stepped on the gas pedal and laughed. "—and besides, there weren't any parking lot on the S-Department. It was really boring."

Albeit hesitant, I laughed. "Okay, that was a good joke."

She eyed me—taking her eyes off the road—before laughing. "Nope, I'm not kidding."

I eyed her back—searching for rumor inside her eyes only to find none—and looked away. "You transferred because of that reason? That one's really ridiculous. It was a good thing you're parents agreed."

"Not really, but they didn't mind." She made a swerve to the left then went straight ahead and finally, it was the town's Main Square. She parked the car in front of a cake shop and auto unlocked the door. "We're here now, The Cake Shop. This is where you planned on going, right?"

I hastily nodded and unfasten my belt. "Thank you for bringing me here, Igarashi-san. I'll see you in school tomorrow." That and I got out of her car and slammed the door shut and rushed inside the cake shop.

There weren't many people inside the shop—in fact; I could count them in my hands. I proceed to the counter and ordered for that chocolate mousse cake Suzuna was talking about before occupying a chair since it would take a few minutes to prepare the cake. I wasn't really paying much attention to the surroundings. I was even scowling upon seeing kids run around since the shop resembles that of an open lounge.

I've never been to a place like this. Back to Hokkaido, I'd rarely go out since I'd rather be inside the confines of my home than break a sweat outside—I was really that lazy. Or rather, Mom says I was just fond of staying out of people's sight. She was really worried about that because the sun rarely sees me and well, she tried sending me to a shrink because she thought something's wrong with me. Dad just laughed it off and then he thought that maybe Mom was the one that needs to see a psychologist.

I was really against that thought because it was just a waste of time and besides, I thought Mom thought I was crazy. It was really depressing. Just because I refuse to interact with other people doesn't mean that something's wrong with me. But well, they still continued on with the plan and the psychologist had proven that I'm fine—that my brain's fine. Being alone is my choice because I don't have much trust on people in the world outside my family.

Mu number got called and then I've finally got the cake. I sat on the lounge first, rethinking whether I should go home now or sit around and eat first.

"Fuck, Sakura."

My head automatically snapped up upon hearing that familiar name as I glanced at the direction of the two newcomers. Indeed, it was Sakura and some guy with dark blond hair. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and dark washed jeans and he was revealing such admirable height. Sakura was beside her and is pulling him inside the shop before seeing me.

Sakura waves and pushes the guy she's with towards my table. "Misaki-san, hello."

My forehead creased at that. "Um, hello, what are you doing here?"

Sakura ignored my question and then pushed the guy she's with on the vacant chair in front of me before occupying a chair of her own. "What are you still doing here? I thought you are in a hurry?"

"I was just thinking whether I should call my sister here." I replied and fixed the pants I was wearing before sitting properly. "This Main Square was really beautiful; I think she should see this."

She called the attention of the waitress before turning to me and smiling. "You mean you're really new here?"

I nodded while looking away—twirling a lock of my hair on my finger. "Yeah, we're new here. We came from Hokkaido—we just arrived yesterday."

"That explains the accent." She laughs at her own comment then places an order to the waiter. "Well, do you want something? I'm sure you're hungry."

I smiled shyly and shake my head. "No thank you, it's okay. I'm planning to eat at home; my sister's waiting for me."

"Oh, before you leave," she smiled at the guy beside her and then turned to me. "This is my twin brother—Igarashi Tora—he'll be a third year too, like us." Sakura elbowed her twin brother—which isn't really very obvious—before flashing him a grin. "Tora, this is Ayuzawa Misaki—my new friend."

Igarashi-kun eyed his sister and gently ruffled her hair. "You're supposed to call me aniki."

"Shut up, you're just minutes older than me."

I found it cute to have a twin—moreover an identical twin, especially if it's a guy. Although many people think that Suzuna and I are twins, they still think that Suzuna's prettier than I, the truth that I've already accepted. I wasn't really the girly type—that was the huge difference between Suzuna and I. While she wore dresses and shorts, I wear plain pants, tees and sneakers. I don't like to dress up or even put slight foundation on my face. I was contented with myself, which was what I've thought.

"Misaki, hello, are you still there?" I watched as Sakura waved her hands in front of me—their order already on the table. "You must've like daydreaming, huh?"

"Not really." I said and looked out of the window.

She smiles once again and proceeds on to the next question. "So, how's Hokkaido? Why'd you decided to leave that snow province and live here?"

That question caught me off guard as I looked away and clenched my fist tightly—a sight that didn't escape Igarashi Tora's eyes. I bit my lip—an unnatural hobby—and creased my forehead upon remembering the real reason why I was here. I've never really dwelt on that reason again—more like I'm trying to escape it. So being asked that question too straightforwardly had caught me off guard.

Sakura's forehead creased as she stared intently at me before fanning herself and at the same time, flipping her hair behind her. "Oops, I'm sorry; I'm really such a big mouth."

"It's okay." I told her and began fixing my things—trying not to look rude. "It's just that, it was rather complicated. Anyway, I think I should head home now. My sister's waiting for me."

"Oh, do you want us to—"

"I'll just take the bus." I cut her off then flashed her a rare smile. "I'll see you at school."

-;-

I played with my food then threw Mom a glanced the same time she glanced up at me and flashes her a smile.

Mom smiles back at me then places her hand under her jaw. "So, honey, how's school? How's Miyabigaoka? Did you meet any friends now?"

I eyed my food again and casually shrugged. "Well, there's this kid named Igarashi Sakura and she drove me to Main Square. She introduced me her brother too and they were very kind to me."

"Honey, if they're very kind to you," she then drop her chopsticks and intently looked at my amber eyes. "—why do you look like heaven and hell clashed together on you?"

Suzuna—which was seated in front of me—threw me a glance too before resuming on eating her food.

I looked down on my food and sighed. "I'm fine, Mom."

"Come on, honey," she pressed. "What is it? Did you have a fight with someone?"

"She just hit a vein, Mom." I replied so that she won't ask anymore. "I'm fine, it's really nothing please don't mind me."

Mom square her shoulders then clasped her hands together—acting the Mom way. "Okay, let's talk about it. I'm your Mom, of course there's no way you'll be fine if you were wearing that expression." When I didn't respond, she continued on to what she was supposed to say. "-okay, you said that girl hit a vein. Did she criticize your attitude?"

"No."

"Did she ask where you live?"

"No, Mom. She never asked about that."

"Did she humiliate you in some way?"

"Mom… I don't want to talk about it."

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and sighed. "Honey, I want to talk about it. Come on, what is it? Do you not want Suzuna to hear it?"

Suzuna glared at Mom then rolled her eyes. "No, I ain't leaving the table."

"It's not like that, Mom." I run my hand through my hair before sharply exhaling through my nose. "Sakura just… well—she, she just asked the reason why we decided to leave Hokkaido."

Suzuna glanced up at me then averted her gaze to Mom who was still wearing the same Mom expression—the worried over her daughter expression. When she saw that Mom didn't change her expression, she resumed her eating.

"Is that troubling you, Misaki?" she asked—as if she was telling me everything will be all right. She reached for my hand and gently caressed it. "Honey, you could tell your friend that we left Hokkaido because your Dad died, that's as simple as that. You don't have to—once again—obscure yourself from the rest of the world just because your Daddy died."

I shook my head and picked up the chopsticks and drop it again. "It isn't like that, Mom. It's just that, I hate it when people ask complicated things. I don't like it, it sounded pathetic. Like they were trying to dig deep my—"

"But I think Sakura-san didn't mind it?" she cut me off and smiled at me. "Honey—Misaki, be open to others. Sakura-san was asking you that because she wants to befriend you. She wants to know things about you and well, that is how friendship is really supposed to be. Friendship is about sharing things about you even if it was the most private one."

"I'm a secretive kind of person, Mom." I informed her, matter-of-fact. "I don't want anyone inside my world—especially if we've just met after a couple of minutes."

Mom rolled her eyes and scoffed at me. "Misaki, are you stupid? If you are the secretive type of person, then tell her. She wants to be your friend, that's all. Don't let your attitude get in the way. Open up and loosen up a bit. We're now living in Tokyo, not in Hokkaido."

I heaved a defeated sigh and nodded. "Okay."

"I want you to have fun here." She added. "I also want Suzuna to have fun too. I want all of us to have lots of fun and make sure that we'll no longer dwell on the fact that your Dad died. Let's start a new beginning—a fresh start."

"Okay." I replied and smiled at her—chewing the contents of my food. "Sorry for being troublesome."

"Being secretive isn't really bothersome." She gave me that affectionate smile of hers again and pats my shoulder. "Stop hiding from the rest of the world, Misaki. Make lots of friends. It's a new semester, I'm sure you'll have lots of fun, okay?"

"Sure."

Suzuna the stood up and went to the fridge to get the mousse cake. "Here Mom, have some. Onee-san bought that from Main Square."

"You went to Main Square?" Mom prompted while slicing a piece of cake for her.

"I told you, Suzuna requested for a mousse cake so I have no choice but to buy her one." I reminded her before giving Suzuna a cold glare. "—and then Igarashi-san offered to drive me to Main Square."

Mom scratched the back of her head then smiled at me—a mischievous one. "Misaki, you said Sakura-san introduced you her brother."

I rolled my eyes at that. "They're twins, Mom."

"Her twin brother." She repeated and smiled smugly again. "So, how does he look?"

I wasn't really paying attention since I wasn't that interested on the guy so I casually shrugged. "Well, he has blond hair—a dark one? Or maybe it was a little lighter—then he has these nice eyes, tall physique and well, they look a lot alike. Except that Igarashi-san has reddish hair and eyes."

"Do you think you'll like him?"

I slammed my chopsticks on the table and glared at her. "Mom, I told you already. I don't like guys with blonde hair. I prefer guys with the same hair color as mine—that way, it wouldn't attract much attention."

Mom laughed then elbows Suzuna. "Your sister's stupid. Liking some random guy is inevitable. What if you fell in love with some blond guy? What will you do about it?"

"Mom, Yuki's blond—he was really tall and everything—but did I even thought for a second if I want to like him? I'm not stupid Mom. I don't go for blonds." That Yuki someone was some guy Mom forced me to date during my second year. He was really famous at school and well, all the girls inside my section want his heart. However, Mom heard that he was interested to me so she set a date for the two of us but I rejected him because of the bad jokes and stupid hand gestures.

I've never really trusted Mom after that nor the thought of dating someone from school. The next day, he told everyone that he rejected me and it spread like wildfire. Everyone was laughing at me but it didn't affect me much. I wasn't into those kinds of things—I'm not stupid.

The thought of dating makes me want to puke.

Mom laughed at me upon remembering Yuki. "Oh, yeah, that handsome blond kid, the one who spread the rumors that you wear pink undies."

Suzuna cracked a laugh as she covered her mouth since it was filled with mousse cake. "Mom, the one who spread that was someone named Jiro, not Yuki."

I rolled my eyes and stuff my mouth with cake. "Yeah right, whatever."

"Oh, yeah, Jiro!" she lets out another loud laugh before slapping my forearms which surprised the hell out of me. "He dated you too, right? I remember you were so pissed off that time when you left the house so when you arrived at the place, you fell and have Jiro seen your underwear.

"I didn't fell, Mom." I told her sarcastically—feeling a little bit good because she seemed back to herself. "He pushed me on the pond. Anyway, cold we drop the topic now? I hate it when people talks about my failed dates."

"She really looked stupid." Suzuna continued—still laughing.

I don't really want to be a party pooper so although I was the laughingstock; I've decided to just ignore it and continued on finishing the cake. "Go on and keep on laughing."

"Anyway," Mom then stands and grabs something from under the table. On her hands were two blue boxes enough to fit her small palms. "This is for the two of you."

I stifled a low nervous laugh before reaching out for the blue box and gently tear its wrapper. Inside was a blue velvet box with a bracelet. I laughed at that. "What's the occasion, Mom? Why suddenly giving us gifts? Our birthdays are still far."

Mom rolled her eyes then stands to take the initiative on putting the bracelets on our wrists. "Well, this was actually a form of thank you and an apology."

Suzuna creased her forehead as she eyed Mom confusedly. "Thank you and apology? Why?"

"For being there for me." She replies and placed her hand under her jaw. "When Daddy died, I was really devastated—I don't know how to accept it. It was like; I've left you two alone to fend for yourself. The two of you does all the chores since I've fired all the maids and well, on my part, it was really unacceptable. But still, you stayed beside me. I was very proud to have understanding daughters like you."

Suzuna rolled her eyes then stood up to hug Mom. "It's no problem, Mom."

"Yeah," I said while standing too. "It's no problem."

-;-

I took deep breathes as I glanced at Mom from beside me. She drove Suzuna and I to school today since it was the first day of school—she wouldn't want to miss this. I smiled at her nervously before finally jumping off the car.

"I'm off." I told her and closed the door shut.

Mom waved at me and nodded. "I'll see you in dinner."

Suzuna went off first so it was just me alone to go to my own building. First period's Homeroom and then Trigonometry, I fixed my uniform which was a blue dress that reaches above my knees before finally entering the building with a huge and bold "1" painted on its wall. It was main building where my first period was located.

The map was stuck in front of my nose as I looked for room 301. It was definitely around here—on the third floor. The hallway was still full of student—old students—with their own set of friends looking for their own rooms and at the same time, checking if they have some classes together. They seemed to be already friends with each other but maybe it's because they were classmates last year.

"Misaki!"

I gasped when Sakura suddenly jumped towards me—from behind me—and engulfed me inside a tight bear hug. "I-Igarashi—"

"Just call me Sakura and we have Homeroom together!" she seemed really energetic today as if she had already forgotten the fact that she asked a danger question to me yesterday. But after remembering what Mom told me, I've decided to shrug it off. Mom's right, I should try to loosen up.

I turned to her and smiled back. "Really, we have Homeroom together?" I asked her and rechecked my schedule.

Sakura froze as she eyed me with too much scrutiny. "Whoa, did you just smiled at me?"

"Huh?"

"I mean," she scratched the back of her head and embarrassedly looked away. "—well, I was really worried, I was kind of wondering if you were angry at me. My brother told me that maybe you have some private reasons why you left for Tokyo and that maybe, I ticked you off. I just want to apologize."

I laughed at that and casually square my shoulders. "Its fine, you know. The questions inevitable anyway and I'm expecting anyone to ask me that. I was just caught off guard because you are the first person to ask me that."

"Really?" she prompted before distancing herself from me and repeatedly lowering her head. "I'm really sorry for being nosy—I won't do it again."

"It's fine, really!" I said and raised her head up. "Don't worry about it. I would have done that to any person; it was just unavoidable that you were the first to ask."

She produces a wide smile then suddenly pulled me to a room nearby. "Let's go, I'll introduced you my other friends!"

"Uh—wait, Sakur—"

"SHIZUKO!" she screeched loudly then pulls me to a table occupied by a girl with glasses. "Shizuko, I missed you!"

The girl she called Shizuko bored her eyes onto Sakura's before stifling a yawn. "I don't know you."

"Shizuko!" Sakura hissed under her breath. "Anyway, Misaki, this is Kaga Shizuko—my best friend. Shizuko, this is Ayuzawa Misaki—my new friend."

Shizuko glanced at me and nodded in acknowledgment. "Hello."

"Hi." I replied back then went on to occupy a desk at the farthest end of the room. Sakura followed me and occupied the seat beside me. "She seems nice to me."

"Yup, Shizuko's really nice." She agreed then rummages inside her bag to get a notebook. She flipped that notebook's leaves and then shows me a picture. There were eight of them in the picture—only two girls and six boys—and they seemed to belong in a group.

More like they were a group of friends.

"That was taken last year, pretty, right?"

I nodded in response and scrutinized the picture carefully. There was this one guy that caught my attention—he has this piercing emerald green eyes and richly dark blond tresses. He was really beautiful—although it wasn't a suitable comment for a guy—but hell, he was tall enough to catch my attention. It wasn't the looks that caught my attention; it was the dark and indifferent expression in his eyes that forced me to look at him. I looked carefully at him—he seemed to be the quietest among the group—except for of course the guy that was wearing a hoodie. The other two guys looked like a girl because of their huge eyes and well, they were petite.

"Misaki, the teacher's here." Sakura whispered from beside me so I hurriedly hid the photo under my notebook.

Just as the teacher was about to introduced himself, the familiar blond guy entered along with the small guy with big blue eyes.

Sakura shrieked at that. "Ah, it's Aoi and Usui-kun!"

Aoi and Usui, huh?

Sakura turned to me and winked. "The tall one's Usui Takumi and the cute one's Hyodou Aoi-kun. They were good friends of mine too."

I watched as that Usui and Aoi occupied the two vacant seats beside the window. Hell, they didn't even bother to apologize for their unpunctuality and the teacher seemed to just ignore it too.

I didn't know why I kept on looking at him. There was just this some kind of magnet that makes me want to gaze at him. I looked away when Sakura prompted what's wrong. Maybe I was just thinking too much.

Right, maybe I was just a little intrigued because he was giving off a scary aura—though he wasn't really that scary looking. I plainly shook my head and focused my eyes on the glass board.

I need to focus.

_Chapter 2's done! Please reaaaaaaaaaaaaad! And thank you for the last reviews!_

_PP_


	3. Chapter 3: Woman

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters of Kaichou-wa Maid-sama! Belong to Hiro Fujiwara

-;-

**Heiress**

**Is once again dedicated to:**

Guileene and Coline Escalona

-;-

A woman is always a perfect original, born with a definite mind of her own.

-;-

**Three: Woman**

Aside from knowing that Usui Takumi's a rude jerk who loves to make fun of his subject teachers—since I was sharing two straight classes with him—I also found out that he's quite popular among the girls. Well, that didn't surprised me anymore since it looks like fan clubs and fan girls are all present in this school. They seem too blunt and open on gawking over _hot guys _they call their _gods._ I've never met girls like that—only here.

Sakura and Shizuko saved me a seat during Lunch since Literature made me late. I've never really made friends since I chose to always sit at the farthest end and stay away from everyone's eyes. Of course, the why-did-you-left-Hokkaido-for-Tokyo question was unavoidable so I've tried to be diplomatic but mostly, I've lied. I was really a bad liar but after lying to myself that my Mom thought that living in Tokyo was far at great lengths greater than living in Hokkaido, somehow, I'm starting to think that way.

I sounded with conviction—even to myself—although I was lying.

I placed my backpack on top of the table and smiled at them. "Literature made me late." I then looked up at the counter then back to Sakura's tray. "What's for Lunch?"

"Some steak and cobblers." She replied and nibbled her Spanish bread. "—oh, and some burgers too, you can order with Shizuko, she was waiting for you to arrive. I'll wait here."

"Sure." I retorted then grabbed my wallet from my bag. Shizuko stands from her seat and closed the book she was reading before walking with me to the counter. On the line were some kids I have History with and I often sees them glancing my way—especially the one with the reddish hair, I think her name's Honoka something. There was also Sakura's twin—Igarashi Tora-kun and Hyodou Aoi with some guy wearing eyeglasses. Behind that glasses guy was another guy with the same features—girly features—like Aoi-kun.

Shizuko eyed the direction I was eyeing before speaking what's inside her mind. "Interested on Usui Takumi?"

My forehead creased at that as I decided to just laugh it off. "That's the last thing I would want to do. I don't have any interest whatsoever on him."

"Well, a lot of girls do." She informed me and grabbed two trays before handing me the other one. "It was really funny, I don't see anything—or _anything_—that girls could like about him—with the exception of the face, of course."

I nodded at that. "I wonder too, so, what will you eat?"

She screened the menu first before shrugging. "I think I'll go for melon breads."

I've decided to order melon breads too so I hurriedly grabbed one and some carton of milk before rushing to the next counter where some of the desserts are place. I grabbed a plastic of Spanish bread then waited for Shizuko to finish her choosing. I was facing parallel to Shizuko when I suddenly sense someone staring at me. It was the kind of stare that makes you feel the creeps and well, my nape started to feel cold.

I hurriedly spun around to face that somebody who was staring at me only to see Usui standing quietly in front of me. I almost jumped out of surprise since I didn't felt his presence at all. My heart made those frightened little flips as I gaze through his solemnly cold eyes.

"Excuse me, you're blocking my way." He mumbled lowly—enough for only me to hear. I awkwardly moved away so he could get past me and then this sudden shiver erupted on my shoulders. He was quiet—like a stiff silhouette and then walked towards the direction of Igarashi-kun and Hyodou-kun. He wasn't talking or smiling either, he was plain quiet it was almost unnerving. He was blight to my whole system—as if he was hiding something.

I shook my head, disturbed then gave Shizuko a small smile when she finally crossed my way.

She eyed me in confusion. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen—just seen—a ghost."

I stifled a light laugh then turned my back on her. "Are you kidding me? Both of us knew that ghosts doesn't exist at all, so do vampires and stupid so-called entities."

Shizuko merely shrugged. "Well, we aren't sure about that. Sometimes, they hide in the most unnoticeable kind of places and deceived other people that they are normal ones when all in all, they'll be feasting on them soon."

My forehead almost creased at that as I stared at her. Shizuko just gave me a weird answer. I'm very sure she wasn't the type to believe in monsters and stuff like those. With a slight roll of my eyes, I trailed behind her, trying to shrug off the sudden chill running up my spine. Sakura seemed fine as she was staring on her phone—not acknowledging our presence at all. She sat there quietly with her brows puckering and she seemed really flabbergasted. She was twirling a lock of hair on her finger and she was doing a lot of exhaling.

Shizuko elbowed her with a slight creased on her brows. "What's wrong?"

Sakura could merely give her a response. "I think Kuga is sick. He says he digested something awful and he was having a hard time dealing with his stomachache."

"Who's Kuga?" I prompted—trying to hide my interest. Okay, truth be told, I was a little charlatan. Although I hate people who dig inside my life, of course, I couldn't hide the fact that I was also interested on someone else's life, especially if they were a part of a group with too inhumanly beautiful guys.

Sakura smiled at me and places her phone on the table. "He's my boyfriend."

"Oh."

"We've been dating since my first year." She continued on and patted the table with her ball pen. "He was at the M-Department while I was at the S-hall. It was really kind of weird because we managed to make our relationship work. He was a kind guy—also a part of Tora's group. You should meet him sometime."

I was astounded at that. I've never heard a situation wherein you could date your brother's friend. Usually, it doesn't work or the brother itself doesn't allow it, it could even split the group apart if they broke up. I just hope things would turn up for the better. Well, as far as I know, Sakura seemed very kind. I'm very sure that Kuga guy would take her seriously.

"What about you?"Sakura asked, her eyebrows showed sign of interest on my always zero interest on guys. "Did you have anyone you like here?"

I looked down on my bread and shrug. "I don't particularly like anyone. I don't like guys that I don't know yet. I don't fall easily—is what I meant by that."

"It's not about falling immediately." She muttered and smiled at me. "So you mean you don't like guys whom you don't know yet? So, if by example you get the chance to know Usui-kun, you'll like him?"

I was wondering why she used Usui as an example and somehow, I couldn't hide the idea that it had ticked me off. So, I brushed annoying bangs off my face and scrunched up my nose. "I don't go with blonds and besides, I told you already, I'm not the type to fall easily. Sometimes, it would take me almost a year or maybe even two to start liking a guy."

"So you mean you're the meticulous type?"

I frown at that. "What's that? I don't really have types whatsoever. I was just being, you know, I'd like to know someone better. This'd make a great relationship if we knew each other very well."

Shizuko—who was intently listening to our conversation—laughed at my last response before tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Enough with the love-talk, Misaki's too traditional for her own good—although I love the part about knowing each other well enough to make a good relationship and you don't go for blonds thing."

"What's up with blonds?" Sakura prompted once again while grinning. "I think they're hot."

"Well, blond isn't really my favorite color." I admitted sheepishly. "And it kind of attracts a lot of attention. Sure it looks good but if the guy was _that _handsome and if his blond hair suits him, of course, girls will chase after him and well, I'll lose privacy. I'm the type of person that wants privacy and if he's already mine, I want him to be mine alone."

Sakura laughed at that. "Whoa, Misaki was the possessive type."

"I told you already that I don't have any types—" I began.

"Just make sure that you'll really keep your word." Shizuko cuts off while smiling precariously at me—and I don't really know the meaning behind that smile. "Don't go with blonds—don't even admire one. The safest is I think you should like a brunette instead." That and she stands while carrying her tray with her. "I lose my appetite for food; I'll head to class instead."

-;-

I walked alone to Psychology with my Psychology and Chemistry books stucked on my chest. I noticed that I've only have Homeroom with Sakura and shares two classes with Shizuko which is Homeroom and History. Students walked by me or either is walking on the same direction as I but all I could noticed was that, they were all accompanied with friends. I was alone, I've already knew that. I didn't really make enough friends—I don't have much confidence to do that. Like I said, I was the shy type—well, that is on my own perspective.

I walked inside Psychology class and proceed to the sensei's table to sign my name in when I suddenly came across with the huge fan—blowing my hair into shambles. With my hair covering half of my face, I saw Usui sitting beside the windows suddenly went rigid as if he smelled something awfully bad—as in that awfully bad.

My forehead creased at that, surely, he wasn't imitating Edward Cullen of Twilight because that was what he did when he met the main protagonist Isabella Swann. I'm definitely sure Usui's no vampire, those are all fictionalized. But the way he made his body rigid was as if he smelled me—as if I was the one that smelled bad. I so badly want to run off since I've felt humiliated and well, I didn't like the blunt and harsh gazes my classmates were giving me. But just so I was about to ditch class, the teacher appeared before me and waved his book in front of my face.

"Uh—"

"Ms. Ayuzawa please take your seat." He instructed me and proceeded on to his desk. I glumly walked passed Usui Takumi who seemed to be inching away from me and walked towards the farthest end of the class—sitting quietly on the last vacant chair beside the huge windows. Girls gawked at me rudely and well, I didn't really like it—it sounded rude to me and somehow, I've felt pathetic. Not only that my classmates are being awfully rude at me, that one guy I was quite fascinated with seemed to have smelled something bad about me—literally.

I inwardly growl at myself and without thinking, I smelled myself only to feel even more ridiculed since I don't smell bad at all. I smell like a mixture of milk and bread since I last went to the cafeteria which was overpowering with the smell of food so there is no way I'd smell… like fish—well, if that was what he was smelling.

The class went on and I've felt like time was dragging slowly. Aside from that, I could feel that chilly and frightening stare again where my nape started to feel cold. When the bell rang, signifying the end of the class, I hurriedly stood up and gather my things. Honestly speaking, I didn't get anything during my class since I was too busy trying to ignore who was glaring at me. I didn't felt comfortable on that class too nor have I felt that I was safe. In fact, I felt like someone was trying to kill me through the sharp gazes.

I breathe in and out and felt asthma constricting my lungs. I felt like I was going to die. I have this bad case of asthma and it would often attack especially if I was feeling stressed out or if someone was making me feel vulnerable. I've always hated that feeling—being vulnerable—because it was making me feel weaker than I already am. I rummaged through my bag to get my inhaler only to find out that I left it back in my room. Panic suddenly course through me as I tried to calm myself. That was what my Dad told me every time I'll be having an asthma attack—to calm down first.

I bit the upper part of my lip and exhaled through my nose with my eyes close. I was feeling too much strain now and well, I need to relax.

Relax, I whispered to myself and heaved in calm and deep breathes when all of a sudden, Usui appeared behind me—surprising me in the process.

"Sit down." He told me and forced me down my seat. "Are you all right?"

It took me almost a minute to reply before finally nodding. "I'm fine, thank you." We are the only ones left inside the classroom except for the other students that was peeking at us from the outside. I inhaled one deep breathe again before turning to him—his eyes were that still harsh emerald green yet it was very comforting. "You should go to class now, you'll get late."

"Don't order me around." He said instead and suddenly pulled me up by the elbow and dragged me closer to him but not close enough for me to feel his skin. "Come, I'll walk with you to your class, what's your last period?"

"Chemistry." I replied breathlessly, inhaling his sweet scent which I couldn't recognize at all and suddenly feeling conscious. I immediately distance myself from him, shying away. "I can walk by myself."

"I have Chemistry too." He informed me and placed a few centimeters between us. His eyes were all lank and blank as if it was a mirror reflecting everything. "Let's go now if you don't want to get late." That and he stride out of the room and waited for me by the door. "—I hate waiting, Ayuzawa-san, so please hurry p."

I could sense rudeness and irritation on his voice so despite the fact that I was irked myself, I've still tried to calm myself down because I was still having trouble breathing and hurriedly gathered my things and went outside before him. I don't have any plans whatsoever to walk alongside with him. I don't have that much time to trouble myself with the girls coming from different girls. If I'm going to waste my time, I'd rather waste it on something worthy—not to this stupid guy behind me who was the cause of my sudden asthma attack and not to his fan girls inside the school.

I walked inside Chemistry class and signed my name on the attendance sheet and went on a vacant black-topped table with three seats. I sat on the other end of it—where the fan—was irritatingly hitting me again while Usui sat on the other end, leaving the middle seat empty—he sat there as rigid as a plank and it was really irritating me. Unfortunately, Igarashi-kun happened to also be sharing the same and only class with me and after signing his attendance, he sat in between Usui and me—thank God.

The class went on afterwards and well, I didn't show any sign of acknowledging the two of them when Igarashi suddenly turn to me, his golden green eyes were showing signs of kindness on my presence.

"Ayuzawa-san," he began in a whisper so that the teacher wouldn't scold us for not listening on his class. "Sakura was asking whether she could drive you home. She and Shizuko wanted to know where you are living."

I froze at that as my eyes suddenly went to Usui who was facing the front although it was clearly obvious that he was listening—that eavesdropping bastard. I then turn to Igarashi-kun and hesitantly nodded. "Um, sure, it's no big deal. I'll talk to them later."

"Great, thanks." That and he elbowed Usui. "Are you coming? Sakura was pestering me to come along with her. I don't want to get bored so come with us."

Usui didn't even other glancing his was and yet, he remained silent.

From the peripheral view, I saw Igarashi-kun roll his eyes. "Come on, Takumi, I don't care about your stupid alibis, you're coming with us whether you like it or not."

Usui exhaled then remained quiet again.

To which that had surprised me, Igarashi-kun snickered and stole a punch on Usui's forearms. "You're such an asshole but anyway, wait for us by the car, I'll be driving and not Sakura." And then, he finally focused his gaze to the teacher who called him to answer an unheard question. That puzzled me, since when did the teacher asked that question? And what the hell was that question anyway?

-;-

Sakura allowed Shizuko to enter first before pushing me inside the car. Usui and Igarashi-kun sat in front since they were guys and well, it somehow made me nervous. I was in a car with some students I barely knew and they were the one's driving when they were barely sixteen—Mom would sure kill me. She'll definitely kill me especially if she finds out that I was riding on a car without the presence of a professional driver.

Sakura—who was sitting beside me—smiled at me. "So, where are we off to?"

"To Narita street." I replied meekly. "And then, there was this street that leads to that old house by the rivers."

Shizuko's eyes lightened as she turned to me. "Oh, I know that house. It was the one that was surrounded by the maple trees and Sakura's, right?"

Albeit hesitant, I nodded, afraid that our house was some kind of an experiment area where teens go here for a test of courage. "Um, well, yeah, it was that house." Inwardly, I smirked. "—that scary looking house."

"It isn't scary, really." Shizuko said while gazing at the world outside the car. "I kind of like it."

"Well, at first sight, my sister and I were freaking out upon seeing that house." I informed them—trying to hide the fun when Suzuna and I were talking crap about the house. "We thought there were ghosts on the area because it was really ancient looking and scary. But then, upon seeing the interior, our Mom laughed at us."

"You must have a pretty mother, Misaki." Sakura said while gently caressing my hair. "And wow, I've never thought you smelled this good."

"Uh—what?" I asked uncertainly and awkwardly sniffed myself. Well, it was a good thing that Sakura thinks I smelled good, unlike some other guy who thinks I smell like dry fish. That guy was so rude I want to hit him—moreover, spank him. I smiled at Sakura hesitantly and nodded. "T-Thank you… Sakura-san."

Sakura just laughed but then Shizuko turned to face Sakura with a grim expression on her face. "Sakura, stop what you're doing, do you want me to hit you?"

"What? I just thought Misaki smelled really good." That and she turned her back to us. We were quiet along the way and after almost ten minutes of driving, we finally reached our house. Sakura got out first whilst I hurriedly dashed to the porch and entered the key on the keyhole and pushed the door open.

"Mom," I called out loudly. "Mom, I'm home."

Mom came from the kitchen carrying a rabbit which is tightly tucked on her chest before smiling at me. She was wearing a white lab coat and her eyeglasses before smiling at me. "Welcome home, honey, Suzuna's at her room."

"Um…" I glanced outside and saw Sakura and Shizuko waiting for me so I hurriedly turned to Mom. "Um, Mom, some of my classmates wanted to know where I live so they drove me here. They were kind of… outside. I'm planning to invite them for dinner, is it okay?"

Mom's eyes glittered in response as she removed her eyeglasses and placed the blue-eyed rabbit on top of the counter. "Sure, sure, I'd love to invite them over for dinner. Where are they? Misaki, you know that it was rude making visitors wait outside!" she rushed outside and opened the door widely. "Come on in, hello! Thank you for visiting our house! Come in, come in please!"

Sakura was the first to enter and she politely lowers her head down to Mom followed by Shizuko, Igarashi-kun and Usui.

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion." Shizuko said politely and removed her shoes on the porch.

"No, no it's okay." Mom said and pushed me to the kitchen. "Misaki, hurry up and prepare tea for your classmates. It's rude to keep them waiting."

"But, Mom—"

"I'll help." Usui said and suddenly stands before walking towards me, my face almost the same level as his chest. I staggered backwards after realizing that he was damn taller than I so I hurriedly look away and nodded.

"Yeah, sure, this way please." I was heaving out small and controlled breathes while trying so hard to hide the blush on my face. I spun around from him and went straight to the hallway that would lead the two of us to the kitchen.

Usui was quiet while I was preparing. He was doing nothing but simply staring at me and somehow, I've felt damn embarrassed. I wasn't really the type to blush easily in front of other people. In fact, I always kept to myself and don't allow anyone to enter my world. I was fine by myself—damn, I could even eat alone because I was happier that way. Solitude is my very own company to everything that I was doing.

I felt Usui's stare so without thinking, I growled at him. "Will you please stop that?"

He looked at me innocently. "Stop what?"

"Stop looking at me." I hissed at him irritatedly. "You've been pissing me off since Psychology and I can't stand your attitude towards me anymore."

He grinned at that with slight fury in his eyes. "You can't already stand it when I was just starting to have fun?"

"You are such a rude jerk."

"I really am." He replied and then looked away. "But that was kind of the plan. I don't want to hang around with you that's why I'm acting like a bastard. Meaning, I don't like you, Ayuzawa Misaki."

I could feel irritation coursing on my veins as I looked away. This was the first sign of rejection.

.

Mom sat beside me on the bed inside my room. Almost five hours had passed after Sakura and the others came by and well, Mom seemed to like them a lot. She softly brushed my hair while humming a lullaby she used to sing to Suzuna and me.

"So," she began. "How's first day of school?"

I scanned through the book I was reading with fake interest before sighing. "Great."

"Your tone doesn't sound that great to me." she said then caressed my cheeks. "What's wrong? Had a fight with anyone at school or someone asked about Daddy again?"

I could merely shrug at her question because in truth, I've never met someone as irritating and infuriating Usui Takumi. After saying that he doesn't like me and that he doesn't want to hang around with me, he stalked out of the kitchen and jokingly told my Mom—who believed him—that I almost kicked him out of the kitchen. I was really pissed that time and I so badly want to hit something but since I'm not the violent type of person, I've broken two cups instead and Mom's favorite saucer—the one with the rabbit designs in the middle.

Seriously, I was so mad I almost literally pushed him off my house.

But before I could do that, Mom pulled me back to the kitchen and scolded me. I was so infuriated by that—but I tried to fake a smile though—that most of the time, I was in a foul mood. Usui Takumi is disgustingly irritating. I don't want to be near him anymore. But then, I could say that now but there's this thing as if he was a magnet and saying that he doesn't like me only makes me want to be close to him.

As if he was pulling me inside those deep and dark emerald eyes of his.

Mom tucked a bookmark on the book I was reading and shuts it close before waving her hands before me. "Honey, I'm asking you what's wrong. Are you still angry because I scolded you about what you did to Usui-kun?"

I made a sharp intake of air and exhales through my nose. "No, Mom, it's not about that."

"Then what is it about?" she pressed—making me half annoyed because she was trying to make me spill what I was thinking when in truth, I've wanted to keep it by myself. "Is it about school, your friends, what?"

"Mom, you're being meddlesome." I replied instead with a tone of irritation coloring my voice.

"Well, excuse me for being meddlesome." She apologized sarcastically before shifting her weight to her left. "I was just trying to act like a mother."

I exhaled—once again—infuriately before turning to her, removing my reading glasses. "I don't want to talk about it, okay? What I want is to forget about it. You know well that I don't like it when people are trying to squeeze out something from me—especially if I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, fine, I give up." She raised both her hands then placed the book on top of my lamp table and removes my reading glasses. "Now, I think you should go to sleep now. You still have classes tomorrow and it's a school night. If you need something, I'll be on the room beside Suzuna's, good night, sweetie."

"Night, Mom." I replied and smiled at her when she took the initiative on turning the lights off. She winks at me and closes the door behind her. I buried myself under the sheets since it was a little chilly tonight. I was facing the windows when all of a sudden, a shadow passed by swiftly it almost felt unreal. Despite the darkness inside my room, I could clearly see everything outside because the moon was shining brightly. I almost jumped out of the bed when another shadow passed by my room and then a sudden chill of night breeze run up my spine.

I froze at that—still laying flat on my side—and was unable to even move. All I know was that, my lips are quivering and I was lying frozen on the bed with my whole body suddenly turning cold. What the fuc—hell is that? I swear I've seen a shadow—two shadows—passed by my window.

Imagination… maybe that was just my imagination—but hell, I've seen it twice. Trees? I don't think so, trees don't just appear to be passing by at someone else's windows twice. When the night wind suddenly barged against my window, I bolted off from bed and dashed out of my room.

Damn, if that wind was trying to enter my room, then I'm out of here!

.

"You don't look live you've had enough sleep last night." Shizuko told me during History while the teacher was facing the board—currently lecturing about some Chinese man called Confuscius. She leaned forward to copy some notes before turning to me. "What's the matter? Seen some rats in your room?"

Worse, I think I've seen a specter. I stifled a tired yawn then face her to give an affectionate smile—clearly making my eye bags more visible. "Do I look that terrible to you?"

"On the contrary, you looked worst."

"I often heard that." I muttered and scan through the lecture book I was reading. "They think I was suffering from some kind of sleeping disease that's why I looked like this—thin and unable to think properly. They even thought I was drinking some pills that resulted to my little lung problem, people from Hokkaido—especially those who hate me—loves to make a living off my problems. Humans are like that—if they saw someone beautiful, they'd call them ugly. But if they saw someone…not beautiful, they'd call her ugly. Sometimes I even think—"

"You're rambling, Ayuzawa." She cut me off with a genuine smile on her lips. "You must've undergone a lot."

I laugh under my breath and snorted at her. "Sorry for being wordy, that isn't really on my attitude. But sometimes—I don't know—I tend to become like this, especially if I like the person."

Shizuko grinned at me and nodded before averting her eyes to the board. "Well, I think I like my seatmate too."

"Thanks." I mumbled while grinning—still scanning through my lecture book.

We remained quiet for a little time but then, she turned to me and propped up her eyeglasses. "The way you said 'humans are like that'—she quoted with a mischievous grin playing on her thin and red lips. "—it was very interesting. It was as if you don't see yourself as one of them."

I embarrassedly laugh since I had this weird dream of becoming ageless. I've read this book about Nicholas Flaming and his wife wherein the two of them were eternal—to never die forever, immortal ones as what they call it. I glanced up at her only to see that she was still waiting for my response.

I cleared my throat and straightened my back. "Well, I've always desired to be timeless. It was weird, I know, but I think it would be fun if I weren't aging. That way, I could watch people come and go and well, I wouldn't feel lonely anymore."

"You mean you love to see people suffering?"

I groaned at that. "No, of course not, I consider that very rude. It's just that…I felt like one lifetime isn't enough to do all the things I would want to do. I think it was a complete joke why God didn't make us immortal like him."

"We'll be immortal after we die." She pointed out and then laughed. "—but it's either we go to hell or to paradise."

"That's a paradox." I told her absentmindedly.

"I think you're trying to say that you don't like being human—that there was another life more suited for you." She said, guessing correctly but I was too much of a coward to admit it. I don't want her thinking that her friend is weird—anything but that. I'm done with all the ambiguousness of the people from Hokkaido about my psychological health. I don't want people from here thinking that I was a crazy nut head too that needs to see a shrink.

I looked away instead—avoiding eye contact and merely shrug. "No, I'm not like that. I'm fine being human."

"You're not really a good liar, you know that?" she told me and then closed her notebook, stuffing them inside her book bag, milliseconds later, the bell rang making me jumped off my seat. I glanced at her surprisedly. "Fourth period's over."

"How did you do that?"

A frown erupted on Shizuko's brows. "Do what?"

"How did you know that the bells would be ringing soon?"

Shizuko shrug and waited for me at the end of my desk. "I love checking the time. My activities include something about time and stuff." I watched her carefully as the two of us stride out of History room. Shizuko was grinning as if she was sharing a private joke with no one in particular.

.

I didn't really want to attend Psychology now and Chemistry but I wasn't the type to ditch class. Surely yesterday I was so ready to skip but if I had done that, I would've regretted it. I exhaled as I neared Psychology room—I was such a coward. Of course I was quite humiliated that Usui said he didn't want me around but still, before I act without thinking, I should think about what I have done to him.

None, I haven't done anything to offend him…yet.

I bit my lip as I finally entered the room where I've received a couple of glares from girls I still didn't know. It's not like it matters to me but heck, I was receiving this treatment because of him. I walked past the huge fan and Usui wherein he made that stupid position again which was as if he smelled something bad. I was so irritated if there's only the two of us in the room, I'd punched him.

I so badly wanted to cry—he was so mean. If I smelled bad, he could just tell it to me directly, he doesn't have to be that mean because I certainly am sure that I don't smell bad. In fact, I smelled like chocolates and sweets because—again—I came from the cafeteria.

There wasn't a word exchange between us as I drop my things on the desk and looked outside. Hell, this was the worsest class ever.

-;-

_This one's too long._

_Anyway, as for the question whether their personalities are changed—yes, they have different personalities here. Misaki is clumsy, believes in so many perspective, choosy on whom to befriend and as usual, she doesn't like guys that are kind of conceited. She doesn't like blond guys either because for her, blond guys are arrogant or tend to attract tons of attention. She was quiet yet opinionated and doesn't like the spotlight._

_Usui—on the other hand—is mysterious. Nobody knew anything about him because he likes to keep to himself or only talk with his friends—very few friends. Nothing much was mentioned about him except that he was handsome—obviously—popular and rich. Shizuko was his stepsister except that Shizuko doesn't want to use the Usui surname for some secret reasons. _

_Is that enough to answer the question? I hope so._

_So, please keep on reading this fanfic. Don't worry; I didn't base it on Stephenie Meyer's Twilight. I'm not a Twilight addict anymore. This one came from my own imagination and I hope everybody would like it. So, please review and don't hesitate to ask questions, I'll answer all of it for you. So, once again, thank you for reading this too long Author's Note. I was in the mood to write and answer that question. What I like the most is describing the characters of my story. _

_Thank you again!_

_Pandemonium Princess_

_-;-_

_P.S_

_Please read the fourth chapter of Sherlock Holmes and review too. Cinderella's currently on Hiatus—what's that?—because I was suffering from writer's block every time I'll try to finish it. _

_My sister was asking me what Hiatus means, haha. _


	4. Chapter 4: Count on me

**Disclaimer:**All recognizable characters of Kaichou-wa Maid-sama! Belong to Hiro Fujiwara

**Author's Note: **Readers, I assure you that **Heiress **is a hundred percent vampire-free. This is a-none vampire related story—every single one of them is purely human…I think. There are no vampires in this fic because Usui doesn't seem to fit the vampire character when my sister and I argued about what would really happen here and what would be Usui's secret that he is keeping from Misaki. I hope this'd make you all happy. ^_^

-;-

**Heiress is once again dedicated to:**

Guileene and Coline Escalona

-;-

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
>I'll never let go, never say goodbye<br>You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh  
>You can count on me 'cause I can count on you<p>

**Four: Count on Me**

"Can we talk?"

My head snapped up at the direction of the voice that appeared behind me. It has been a week ever since we've started living here in Tokyo and well, I could quite say that everything's going on smoothly—except that I hadn't spoken with Usui on that one week. I didn't really care; he said he doesn't like me so there is no point talking with him either. Even if I was a little fascinated about him, if he was pissing me off, then being friends with him is like trusting an alligator to not attack you.

It was now the end of Chemistry and Usui was standing beside me—asking me if I could talk with him. I continued to stuff my things inside my bag but didn't settle on ignoring him either. "What, you're not treating me like a pariah now? That's great, O' holy Usui Takumi is now speaking to me after saying that he doesn't like me around."

"Do you want to talk or not?"

I scoff at that since he irritatingly sounded so damn arrogant. "Pissed off, Usui, you came here asking me to talk to you and now you're irking me? Is that how you really approach a girl?"

I think I've heard him say 'you're not even a girl' but since I wasn't sure about it I've decided to shrug off. He then exhaled and surprised me by grabbing me by the elbow and pulling me near him. "Okay, I'm sorry about how I treated you; I just don't really like you. I think you're not good enough to hang out with us."

Okay, that was unnecessary. I pulled my elbow off his grip and glared at him. "Okay, you know what, I like honest persons but I prefer it when they are being gentle. I apologized for being ugly and for not being good enough to hang out with you guys so if you're here to talk about your other problems with me, I suggest you to just back off, okay?"

"You know that I'm doing this for your own good." He replied instead while looking out the window—his hands in his pockets. My forehead creased upon seeing a scar on his temple so without thinking, I reached up to touch it.

"What happened to this?" I asked worriedly—flinching at the coldness of his skin. "Where'd you get this scar? It's huge—very huge, not to mention, it looks deep too."

Usui flinched away from my touch and then tried to hide it under his thick blond locks. "Don't touch it; it's none of your business."

"Okay, this is so mean of you." I angrily stuff my things inside my bag and stomped away from him. Usui followed me with his bag roughly slung on his back but stayed at least an inch away from me. It was too obvious that he was following me so I turned to him and arched an eyebrow. "Is it so wrong to get worried at you?"

Usui merely shrug. "Not really, no."

"If so, stop following me." That and I run out of Science building and was about to walk passed the gate in order to cross the street when all of a sudden, I step over my own shoes and fell down and before I realized a cab appeared before me in such rapid speed. I gasped at that, there wasn't enough time for me to neither scream nor react. Everything was happening too fast. I was expecting to get hit and everyone was looking my way—damn, I wasn't even able to close my eyes. I was on that position when I felt like the surroundings change; like I was swallowed inside a black warped hole—and my eyes automatically shut closed on its own.

"I'm not following you; it's obvious that I'm also going out of the building."

My eyes snapped up automatically at Usui's leonine figure that was standing in front of me. I looked at him as if I've just seen a ghost; I've probably looked like a gaping fish now. My hands were shaking and I've felt like the breath was knocked out of me—damn, even my lips were quivering.

Usui scowl at me and waved his hands on my face. "Ayuzawa, what's wrong?"

"I…" I began but it seemed like I was still a little bit shaken by what happened. "I…I think I need to sit."

"Are you okay?" he prompted, his hands automatically snake around my shoulders which in return, I earned a lot of glares from unknown girls. "You're a little pale, are you sick?"

I closed my eyes first and inhaled deeply so I could calm myself and finally, I escape his grip and distance myself away from him—still in shock. "I'm fine now, thank you. I just got a little dizzy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I scratched the back of my head and then tightened my grip on the strap of my bag. "You said you want to talk to me, what is it about?"

Usui's eyes were cautious as he flicked my forehead gently and tucked a loose hair behind my ear. "You seemed like you're in no position to talk with me today, maybe next time." a frown erupted in between his brows as he stifled a yawn, bruise like circles appear under his eyes and he seemed to be a little tired suddenly. "You should rest now."

"It seems like it was you that needs a rest." I complemented and looked around us. Students who walks passed us slow down purposefully to steal glances from us and even try to hear what we are talking about. I groaned inwardly since we couldn't have privacy so I glanced up at him and sneer. "I guess I should get some rest too, I'm leaving now."

"Be careful." He reminded me.

I nodded at that. "Sure."

"And don't trip."

I knew it sounded peculiar but I still nodded. "Yeah…I won't."

Usui smirks at me—a stupid snarky smirk—before heading off to the opposite direction. I shook my head before running my hands again through my hair only to feel a slight pain. My forehead creased as I scrutinize my palms and was surprised to see shallow slices and some scratches; it was even slightly dirty—like I fell down or something.

"What's this all about?" I asked myself. Now and then, I knew something awful is going to happen and a pandemonium is on its way to destroy whatever it needs to destroy. Whatever really happened awhile ago—whether that being sucked on some black hole is real or not—I'm entirely sure something ominous is happening. And I better be careful about it.

-;-

I've had a very weird dream. It was all about Usui's scar. I didn't understand though why it felt so familiar but sooner after hearing my stomach grumble out of hunger, I've decided to just completely forget about it. It has nothing to do with me—that's what I've thought. And he also said that it was none of my business so, so be it. Maybe he just got it from an accident when he was in first year or maybe even younger than that.

I shook my head in irritation because I was so concern of him when he doesn't even return the same concern I was giving him. I shouldn't give a damn about him. I was changing into my hose clothes when Suzuna came barging inside my room.

My forehead creased at that. "Seriously, can't you knock?"

"Well, Mom said I should hurry up." She threw a blue tee on my face and checked the contents of my bookshelf. "You have a visitor downstairs. A guy—blond hair with green eyes, I forgot the name—he was with a girl—the one with the glasses and they are with another noisy girl—she has reddish hair, I think?"

Before I could even wear the tee, I glared at her and immediately kicked the door close "What? A blond guy—was he tall? Was he the same guy who went with me to the kitchen when they first came here? Was he the reason why Mom scolded me that unfortunate night?"

"Look, sis, I think you should go downstairs instead and check out on them, they were waiting for you." She threw another tee on me and smiled. "I think Mom likes the blond guy—she keeps on telling me that she wanted him to be your boyfriend. But you know, I doubt that, I told her that there is no way that guy will like you—he seemed like he doesn't go for raven hairs the same way you dislike blond guys."

"Get out!" I hissed at her and grabbed the clothes she threw on me and dash to the bathroom at the end of the hallway to fix myself. I didn't know why I suddenly felt conscious with my looks—I was never the type to care about myself. All I thought was that, if a guy was planning to court me, he should eliminate my physical appearance. Of course I could try to be presentable but it'll be best if he'd like me for who I am. I splashed cold water on my face and wore the blue tee that Suzuna firstly threw on me and swiftly brushed my teeth. After combing my messy hair, I almost kicked the door open and dashed downstairs in time to see Mom inviting Usui, Shizuko and Sakura to the dining room.

Upon seeing me, Usui nodded at me in acknowledgement. "Good morning, Ayuzawa-san."

I flushed tomato red and nodded back at him. "Yeah, morning."

"Honey, good morning, come down here and talked with your classmates—they've been waiting for you for the last ten minutes." Mom ordered me while rushing to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. "Suzuna come down here, baby!"

I run my hand through my hair and walked towards Sakura and Shizuko. "What brings you here…so early in the morning? Do you need something?"

Sakura smiled at me and gently wrapped her hands around my elbow. "Well, I was kind of thinking to go out shopping with you today since Shizuko refused to come with me."

I eyed Usui and arched an eyebrow at him. "What about you?"

"I'm going out with Shizuko." He replied indifferently and gently elbowed Shizuko who merely shrugged him off. "But Sakura insisted that we should drive her here first."

"Okay." I turn to Sakura and smiled at her. "So, where do you want to go? I better asked permission from Mom first. She doesn't like it when I'd go out without per—"

"Request granted, baby!" Mom rushed to us while wearing a pink apron and placed her arms around my shoulders. "If you're planning to go out, then it's okay. Did you know that ever since we've arrived here, this girl has been refusing to go out with anyone? I thought she doesn't have any friends at school so it really worries me."

Sakura started laughing at what Mom said before reaching out to hold her hands. "Don't worry, Mrs. Ayuzawa, I assure you that Misaki was receiving such great treatment at school. We like her very much but you see, she was very quiet and refuses to talk to anyone except us…was she really like this?"

Mom nodded in agreement. "Well, Misaki was raised like that; she doesn't like to talk much. She inherited that attitude of hers from her Daddy."

Sakura forced out a huge smile as she looked around the room and she asked the one thing I was trying to avoid the most. She smiled at Mom before glancing up the stairs where Suzuna was standing. When I looked at her, it seems like Suzuna had also expected that she'll be asking such a stupid question. Suzuna's forehead was creasing as she arched an eyebrow at Sakura.

"Say," she began softly. "—your house is really pretty but I was wondering, where is Misaki's Daddy? I haven't seen him around or even the day we went here. Was he working abroad or something?"

Mom's face turned gloomy as she looked away. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Suzuna clenched her fist. My forehead creased in confusion as I shot Sakura a wary glance—I'm definitely sure she had also noticed that there was a sudden change of atmosphere around us. I gulped thickly and then held Mom's wrist before pushing her towards the kitchen and smiling at her affectionately since I already knew that a smile was what she needed.

"Mom, I think I'm smelling something burnt." I told her casually not allowing Sakura, Shizuko and Usui to notice that my Mom was having one of her sudden breakdowns. I nodded at Suzuna who swiftly rushed beside Mom and dragged her to the kitchen. Mom mumbled a quick apology and the two of them disappeared to the doors. I then turned at Sakura and although I so wanted to get angry, I've thought of understanding her because indeed, she doesn't know anything. "Shall we go outside instead?"

Albeit hesitant, Sakura nodded and then followed me outside to the swing under the huge Sakura tree.

I spun around to face them and smiled. "Actually, my Dad died last month and that was the reason why we left Hokkaido for Tokyo. Is that what you've wanted to know from the start?"

She bit her lip in incredible disbelief before throwing a glance at Shizuko who had merely shook her head and walked towards the dock at least thirty kilometers away from us, Usui followed her so she and I could have a nice talk. Sakura scratched the back of her head before looking away deliberately as if she had just stepped on a land mine.

"I'm so sorry…" she murmured, unsure of what she really wanted to say. She looked away again; watching the dirt on the ground as if it had perked her interest then looks up, uncertain of what she wanted to do before clasping her hands to her lap and noisily tapped her foot on the ground. "I'm so sorry, Misaki."

"I'm not angry at you, Sakura." I replied while smiling and take the vacant swing beside her. "In fact, I was kind of happy that I finally manage to say the truth to you." I looked up at Shizuko and Usui and sighed. "I got angry when you first asked me that question because I thought if I told you everything about me, I'd lose privacy—that someone would enter the world only I wanted to keep. I was never really one to voice out my life, I've never wanted that. I thought nobody else could understand me the way Mom, Dad and Suzuna did so I was the type of person who would rather choose to be alone rather than be in a room full of people yet you still don't know who to trust."

Her forehead slightly creased before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you have trust issues?"

"Well, I don't like trusting other people much. One minute they could be your friend and then the next minute, they act like a stranger." I square my shoulders and then glanced up at Shizuko and Usui who was quietly watching the waves the water is creating. "I was kind of different when I was still in Hokkaido…lots of people hated me because I have this kind of attitude wherein I'd tell other people what I truly feel about them. They think it kind of sounded rude so…they've just started disappearing…and I hate that. I don't like it when people would leave me behind…like what my Papa did. It kind of makes me feel lonely so I just decided that if they would continue doing that, then I wouldn't trust anyone anymore except my family because I know that they would always be there for me."

Sakura glanced up at Shizuko and Usui too before exhaling through her nose and then smiling at me. "You know, I've never really had the guts to tell this to anyone in the group because it was kind of embarrassing so…meaning, this'll be the first time I'll say it and I'm kind of glad that I'll be saying this to you because I think you're the right person who should hear this." She breathed out first and then looked up at the blue sky. "Misaki, I really like you to be my best friend and I'll be happy if you'd like me to be your friend too. Sure we have lots of differences but we could sort all that out and I want you to know that in line of our friendship, of course, I would never ever thought of leaving you. I wasn't the type to leave friends, you know that?''

I smiled at her and before long; I've realized that I was already laughing. "I've already considered you my best friend, Sakura and it was kind of embarrassing to really have someone say those kinds of things to you. But still, thank you…it was well appreciated and well, that is so thoughtful of you."

She just nodded. "Sorry about what I've asked awhile ago…I hope your Mom would forgive me."

"She would, Mom likes you and Usui a lot—I think." I threw another glance at Usui and Shizuko again who seemed to be enjoying their stay by the docks so I sighed. "I think Usui and Shizuko looked good together."

Sakura eyed me in disbelief before glancing at the two too. She arched an eyebrow at me and smiled faintly. "Uh—what did you say?"

"Um…I said Usui and Shizuko looked good together?" I repeated hesitantly since I was kind of afraid that I might have offended her or something. When her face showed the same disbelieving expression, I worried even more. "Okay, what's the fuss? Did I say something wrong?"

Sakura scratched the back of her head before pulling me closer to her. "Misaki, I know this isn't really that obvious but Shizuko and Takumi-kun are stepsiblings. I didn't know much of the details because Usui-kun only told this to my brother but I they were indeed siblings. Good thing you didn't told that in front of them, I'm sure Shizuko will hate you—a lot of people keeps on telling that to them so Shizuko became distant to Usui-kun."

I think I'm missing something. I arched an eyebrow with Sakura and then eyed the two again. "If they are stepsiblings…then why are they using different surnames?"

Sakura could merely shrug. "Well, Shizuko and Usui had different fathers."

"Oh."

"Please promise me that you wouldn't say this to Shizuko." She hissed at me darkly before throwing wary glances at her friend who is now on her way towards us. "She really hates it when someone gossips about her past. You see, she hated her mother because she was an unwanted daughter."

"Um, Sakura, they are kind of coming."

"Oh, crap." She spun around to face Shizuko and then grabbed her by the elbow. "Come with me inside!" and then they disappeared inside the house leaving me in the mercy of Usui.

I looked up at him and he was just quietly looking away—looking to no one in particular and it had somehow pissed me off because he still had the nerve to not look at me. I swear, if he really did thought that I smelled—

"Blue suits you." He suddenly said and then I found his enticing green eyes searching mine. He was so pale in his black tee and dark washed jeans and I swear—this was my first time swearing—that he looks so damn hot. I so badly wanted to eat my own tongue because he could manipulate me with just three words—damn, I could even bet that he'd look good in everything.

I absentmindedly nodded and placed my hands inside the pockets of my knee length shorts. "Yeah, thank you."

"Although the boyish look doesn't suit you entirely." Before I could show him my expression, he looked towards the docks again and then pointed it. "Do you want to go there?"

I threw a glance behind him and nodded since there was this sudden excitement that erupted inside my chest. I was gulping thickly since I haven't had any liquids yet inside my body as the two of us with arms length distant from one another walked towards the old dock. When I finally stepped foot on the wood, it made low creaking sounds that I was kind of worried that it would give up since it was no showing signs of its age. We looked at the sun—rising sun—before Usui sat at the old oak wood.

"You and Sakura's voice was a little loud awhile ago." He said thereafter and then glanced up at me. "Shizuko heard what Sakura had told you then told me that she was losing privacy because of me."

I hurriedly sat beside him and tugged on his tee. "Look, I didn't really mean to ask about it. I just told something nasty and then Sakura advice me that I shouldn't tell it in front of you because you might hate me."

"Shizuko might hate you."

"Shizuko might hate me." I corrected myself and then glared at him before finally sitting properly. "Look, I don't care whether you hate me or not or any of those stupid whatnot reasons. I could care less about you."

"You really like to be frank, huh?"

"What happened with that?" I asked him instead and then pointed the scar on his temple. When his expression became impassive, I bit my lip but still continued on to removing strands of his hair off his temple. "What happened with this? Can't you at least tell it to me?"

"I thought you don't care about me?" he asked impassively but still allowed me to touch his scar as if he would indeed tell me things about him. He looked out at the horizon before us and sighed. "I save someone from dying two years ago."

"Oh." But since I knew that that would be the only answer he'd give me, I've decided to continue asking him. "What happened? Was it car accident?"

Usui shook his head. "She fell on the railway and a train was coming. It was really too late to save her, you know that? But because I care for her deeply…I've decided that I'd rather die than have her die."

I bit my lip at that. "Where is she now?"

"She was now somewhere far." He looked up at the sky and sighed. "I sent her away because the reason why she almost got hit by a train was because of me. I've never wanted any of that so I've decided to leave her."

"I-I see…" I stuttered and dropped my hand on my lap and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Usui scowl at me before he stands and then suddenly pushed me on the cold river. I gasped at that as I glared at him since it was early in the morning and it was damned cold.

"What the fuc—"

"Misaki—oh, my God!" Sakura shrieked loudly before running past Usui and looking down at me. "What happened to you? Wait, I'll go get a towel!" she runs back to our house and minutes later, Mom came in next.

"Oh God, Misaki, what happened to you?" she shrieked hysterically and then helped Usui as he helped me off the river which I know is what he calls acting. "Usui-kun, what happened here?"

I gasped when he suddenly lift me up to his arms and then arches an eyebrow at me. "Well, to be honest, I don't really want to tell the truth but I think it'll be best for you to know how Misaki is behaving around me lately. He tried to push me on the river but since I manage to dodge away, she fell." He faked a sigh and then looks up at Mom in fake remorse. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Ayuzawa, it was clearly my fault. I shouldn't have avoided her."

Mom glared at me in return before turning to Usui. "No, no, no, I should be the one apologizing. I didn't bring up Misaki to be a well-behaved woman, I'm truly sorry. I think it is best that you avoided her, my dear daughter deserved it."

"What—Mom!"

"Don't you Mom me, young lady." She hisses at me abruptly and then turned to Usui. "Well, I think it's best to enter now. It was still a little chilly here, you two might catch a cold—especially that woman."

Mom went inside first and when Usui and I are now alone, I gasped when he suddenly dropped me on the hard ground, smirks at me and then enters the house alone. I bit the inside of my cheek angrily since Usui was so mean. I never thought that he had such bad attitude. Sure he was handsome but because his outside appearance was too perfect, he became warped in the inside. I scrunched my nose—a weird habit of mine—before standing up and dusting my shorts off from dirt. Even my shorts were wet, that damned guy. I really swear that I'd get back at him.

I marched back to the house with my eyebrows furrowing with fury.

-;-

"Misaki-san, do you want me to help you do the cleaning today?" Yukimura asked as he helped me picked up the basket ball's during PE.

It was a sunny Tuesday—thank God it isn't raining because if it is, I'm definitely sure Suzuna and I would get into trouble again not to stain our socks since the rough road in front of our house gets muddy every time it rains.

I smiled at Yukimura since he and Kanou Soutarou-kun shares Gym with me. "Ah, thank you, I appreciate it."

He threw the balls inside the huge baskets and then approached me. "Well, I heard that Sakura-san and Shizuko-san went to your house last Sunday, I was supposed to come too, you know? Shizuko-san and I will be going to the library that day to study but I have something else to do so we just met up after they went from your house."

I stopped picking up balls and then eyed him awkwardly. "Is Usui with the two of you?"

Yukimura shook his head and continues to pick up the balls with such speed. "Nope, he was planning to go out with Igarashi-kun that day but for some reasons, he had bailed him."

_Bailed?_

I leaned on the basket because I thought it might hold the pressure I was giving it but instead, I stumble down and fell. "Ow…"

"Misaki-san, are you okay?" Yukimura asked and immediately helped me up. "Are you all right?"

I gently pull away from him and smiled casually as if nothing happened. "I was just trying to make the situation light." I laughed once again and when the bell finally rang, I spun to look at him. "Well, I guess you should go now, you might get late on your next period."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, I'll finished this soon." I said and then sighed when he was finally gone.

That stupid liar, he told me that he and Shizuko will be going out that day. What could he be lying about? I rubbed my eyes and hurriedly pick up the last balls when one suddenly rolled away from me. I blew off annoying bangs and then run towards it when out of nowhere, Usui suddenly appeared.

I gasped loudly as my heart did those nervous little flips and eventually, I fell down on my butt. "What the—"

"You seemed surprised." Usui said while smiling and pick up the ball before throwing the ball on its place. He then glanced down at me and smiled. "What's the problem? You looked like you've just seen a ghost."

"You look like a ghost." I muttered darkly and slapped his hand away when he offered help before standing on my own. "I don't want to ask help from the guy who pushed me down a river during a cold Sunday morning."

"You tried to push me so I avoided it and you fell."

"How long are you going to keep that stupid mean act?" I asked in annoyance and walks away from him to drag the basket to the Storage Room. "Don't you think you're just making things worse and I'm starting to hate you more than I should?"

"If you hated me more than you should, then I'll be happier."

"Look, if you don't like me—" I paused when Usui suddenly blocked my only exit of the room. We were having such close proximity that I could now feel his cold breath on my head. I hurriedly distance myself from him and glared at him dangerously. "I swear, if you are planning to lock me in here, I won't let you—"

_Click!_

"Oops, I might've locked it from the outside." He said casually in fake remorse.

Darkness erupted inside the room since there weren't any bulbs whatsoever. Although it was dark, I could still see his leonine figure so I walked up to him and punched his chest. "What is fucking wrong with you? Do you really want to make my life a living hell? Did I do anything to offend you?" I pulled my hair in fury and then distance myself from him and walked in circles inside the dark room. "Arg, I have a paper to submit in—OUCH!"

"Misak—OUCH!"

I fell down the floor and since he was too stupid to be true, he fell down too—what's worse is that he fell down on me. I gulped at that since I could now feel his breath closer to my lips and somehow, it had made me go crazy. I have plenty of experiences with guys that only made me hate them since after going out with them; I became the topic of gossip on my old school. Usui immediately distanced himself from me and then pulled me up before turning his phone on so that there would be slight light inside the room.

He arched an eyebrow at me and then shrug. "I was merely kidding, did you really think I'd locked the two of us here?" he then pushed the door open leaving me with my mouth hanging open.

Usui was an enigma to me. I can't quite guess what the fuck he was thinking.

-;-

_Okay, I'm going to repeat this again, _**Heiress **_is a hundred-percent vampire free and I wasn't getting the ideas from Twilight. I thought you'd already guess that…I'm not into the vampire stuff since it was already too common and reading one is well—according to _**Luka Song**_—is boring and it will definitely ruin my story. I hope this would clear things up and if you have other questions, feel free to ask me on your reviews._

_Usui Takumi isn't a vampire! He is human—I think…if that is how you would want to view it. Misaki is definitely human so do Sakura and Shizuko and Igarashi and Aoi and Yukimura. No vampires! NOOOOOOOOOOOO VAMPIRES!_

_Thank you for reading! Please review! ^_^_

_PP_


	5. Chapter 5: Wishes

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters of Kaichou-wa Maid-sama! Belong to Hiro Fujiwara

**Author's Note:**Readers, I assure you that **Heiress**is a hundred percent vampire-free. This is a-none vampire related story—every single one of them is purely human…I think. There are no vampires in this fic because Usui doesn't seem to fit the vampire character when my sister and I argued about what would really happen here and what would be Usui's secret that he is keeping from Misaki. I hope this'd make you all happy. ^_^

-;-

**Heiress is once again dedicated to:**

Guileene and Coline Escalona

-;-

If I could wish upon a star  
>Then i would hold you in my arms<br>And i know we could love once again  
>If I could turn the hands of time<br>Then you love would still be mine  
>Baby I would be right where u are<br>If I could wish upon a star

-;-

**Chapter 5: Wish Upon a Star**

**-;-**

I was literally surprised how my Mom managed to get Usui's email when I—who was his classmate—don't know it. I glared at Mom from under my lashes when Usui stepped inside our porch while wearing a blue dress shirt that fitted his chest and made him look handsomer than any Hollywood movie start. She smiled at him and like a faithful servant, she greeted him cheerfully—like she wasn't the woman who was crying over Papa a month ago.

Mom then turned to me and smiled. "Misaki, I kind of asked Usui-kun to accompany you on doing the grocery for today." and then she faced Usui and ushered him to get inside the house for a cup of tea. She seemed really fond of him, I was happy that she was happy but I wasn't happy about the fact that she was happy because of the guy who had pushed me down the river and accused me instead of wanting to pushed him down. "Misaki, why don't you prepare a cup of tea for Usui-kun? He went to the trouble of coming here."

I almost wanted to growl at her but when Usui smiled at my Mom _very _softly, I rolled my eyes. He eyed me as if he was the most polite guy in the world and said, "Thank you very much for inviting me to your lovely house again, Minako-san, it was a pleasure."

Mom fanned herself as if she was a teenager—and as if I wasn't there in front of them—before propping her head at me. "Misaki, don't keep the visitor waiting! Go and prepare him some tea."

I irritatedly walked towards the kitchen—while still wearing my pajamas—and run a hand through my still messy hair. "He wouldn't come here if you didn't invited him." I hissed under my breath and grabbed a cup from the cupboard and some teabags and milk. "Stupid, he sure has the guts to come here so early in the morning just to disturb us!" I flinched when Usui suddenly cleared his throat from behind me and grabbed me both by the shoulders.

"I think that is so not polite of you." He whispered on my ear sending shivers on my spine. "Your Mom invited me here…not you."

I spun around to face him since I was expecting that he'd back off but instead, he maintained his position and placed his hands on both sides of the counter so I'd be cornered. I glared at him. "Why did you come here?"

Usui merely shrugged. "Well, as what your Mom said, I'll accompany you today. She was a little bit worried that you might get lost in the town's square, what a nice Mom she is."

"I don't need your help whatsoever." I hissed darkly while looking away since he was too close. "Who knows what scheme you're planning now and I might end up at fault again."

Usui grinned at me—that crooked grin of his that makes him look hot before tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear and then, he leaned in closer in order to whisper which is very unnecessary. "Well, as of now, I don't have any plans to enrage you. I was kind of thinking of sparing you today but since you look like you want another trouble again, I'll give it to you."

"Stop it, okay?" I decided to push him but instead, he formed manacles on my wrist and pulled me closer to him to which out of anger, I purely ignored. "I don't know what your problem with me is and I swear that this is damn annoying me. If you got some serious issues with me, then just say it! I don't care how damn cute you are but you're giving me some fucking attitude and I'm sick of it!"

"What's happening he—" Mom froze by the kitchen's beaded doorway and saw Usui and I in such close proximity before grinning slightly. Her eyes held all the commendation of the world as she covered her mouth to hide her amusement. "Oh, God… am I disturbing you two?"

I hurriedly pushed him away from me whilst he straightened his back—not letting go of my wrist which I completely forgot about. I hurriedly shook my head and rip my hands off his grip. "Um, no—we're just having a conversation—"

"A heated conversation." Usui mumbled under his breath that didn't manage to escape Mom's sharp senses.

I glowered at him. "Shut up."

"Misaki, what kind of attitude is that?" Mom hissed at me and finally entered the kitchen and walked towards Usui. "My deepest apologies, Usui-kun, I never thought that my eldest have such a sharp tongue."

Usui just laughed at Mom and gently patted her shoulders as if they were close friends. "Don't worry, Minako-san, I prefer girls with sharp tongues. That means that they were being true to what they are really feeling about."

I scoffed at that and then I received glares from Mom so I hurriedly looked away. "Usui, seriously, I am terribly sorry about her attitude towards you. I keep on noticing too that she acts so differently every time you're around, are you and Misaki datin—"

"Don't even go anywhere near that question, Mom!" I interrupted but still, she asked it anyways—ignoring my threats.

Mom ignored me and then smiled at Usui. "So, are you two dating?"

"MOM, I said—"

"Well," Usui scratched the back of his head before turning to me and winking mischievously. "I was kind of planning to asked for your permission first but it seems that Misaki—"

"Usui, you—"

"Misaki shut up, baby." Mom intervened and then eyed Usui with such disgusting gooey eyes. "I would definitely love it if you and Misaki would go out—but I'm warning you, my daughter has such a stone heart. She keeps on telling Suzuna and I that she doesn't go for blond guys."

Usui laughed even more and elbowed me on the ribs. "I kind of already heard about that and I swear it kind of made me lost my self confidence. But if I really wanted to go out with her, of course I'll try to live up to her standards. I could even dye my hair black if she would—"

"No, no, no, no!" Mom furiously squirm her hands and then glared at me—since she thinks it was my fault again this time. "You are not going to let Usui-kun dye his hair black! I am going to hate you for that!"

I scratched my head and then bit the inside of my cheek. "Mom, I swear, Usui and I—"

"Are getting to know each other very well awhile ago." Usui continued and then pulls me closer to him—acting like we are friends or something. "I'll be honest to you, Minako-san but I think you kind of really interrupted us when Misaki was about to say whether she'd go out with me or not."

Mom's hands flew up to her lips. "Oh, no, I am terribly sorry! I thought you and Misaki were having a fight that's why I hurriedly rushed in here." She then winked at me and then smiled sweetly at Usui. "Well, I'll be going now so I won't interrupt you two again. Misaki, do not disappoint Usui-kun. He looks like he was genuine on his feelings for you." That and she finally disappeared before us.

I glared at Usui. "I am so going to hate you for lying to my Mom."

Usui removed his grip off my shoulders as if he was disgusted or something before squaring his shoulders casually. "If I didn't lie, she'd definitely scold you again—in front of me."

"I'd rather get scolded than lie to my Mom." I hissed at him and irritatedly turned my back from him to prepare his tea—his stupid tea. "Well, I don't need your presence here."

I heard him produce a loud smirk before pressing his jaw on my shoulder and wrapping his hands around my waist. "Well, I think you're lying about the last part. You will definitely need my presence to keep you from harm's path."

"Harm's—what the hell do you mean by that, you moron?" I asked infuriately and tried to shrug him off but he—once again—maintained his position and instead, tightened his grip on my waist, pressing me on his body even more. "Usui, what the heck are you—"

"Don't worry," he assured me which is not really necessary. "—about the going out excuse, I'll make sure it'll be true next time."

-;-

This is the reason why I hate blond guys.

Usui and I walked on the streets of town's square and I'm definitely sure almost all the female population—excluding me—was staring at him as if he was a Hollywood actor. I couldn't deny that he was handsome—of course—but the stares are surely killing me. They'd even go as far as stopping by their tracks and throwing their heads at us—at him—and stare at him like they were staring through his clothes.

Usui was definitely handsome—I can't lie about that. He was emitting such mysterious aura that makes me want to get to know him better if only he wasn't acting all mean to me. But of course, I can't hide my distaste of his blond hair because as what I've expected, it was attracting lots of attention. And attention is the least thing I would want in public. I was literally getting bumped and pushed by the girls who were trying to get close to him so I'd just distance myself from him for about a centimeter or two before sighing.

He had caught that sigh so he paused walking and then faces me. I scowl was too obvious on his expression but still—it looks good on him. I'd froze at that and thought for a second how possible is it that a scowl looks good on him too but then, I'd just shook my head. He was perfect, period and I wasn't.

Usui arched an eyebrow at me—confusion was visible on his face (it looks good on his expression too). "What's the matter?"

I stop walking just in front of him and sighs, "Lots of girls are staring at you."

"Jealous already?" he smirked at that. "I'm not courting you yet."

"I really wish you'd stop acting like a jerk." I said irritatedly and walk off alone. Usui managed to reach my pace and then grabbed me by the elbow just before I could cross the street the same time a blue car run passed me. My eyes rounded at that. "Oh—"

"Will you please check your surroundings every time you'll cross the street?" he hissed at me and then removes his grip off my elbows before running a hand through his hair. "Look, if you're getting in some road accidents, make sure I won't see it. I don't want to have some responsibilities if it's you."

Okay that is so plain mean of him. I gritted my teeth before growling at him and without thinking; I punched him on the forearm. "What the hell is wrong with you? You shouldn't act mean to me since I didn't do anything to annoy you, you moron! Arg, you are so infuriating! I hate you!" that and I walk away from him—finally crossing the road but this time, a bicycle appeared approaching me and was about to hit me when Usui hurriedly rushed to me and pushed me off the bicycle's way. I crashed down the ground with such force that I wounded my elbow since I've used it to keep my face off harm's way.

"_Oh, God, he hit the guy!" _I heard some of the spectators' shrieked loudly.

I immediately averted my eyes to Usui who was on the ground with the corner of his forehead—where his scar was placed—bleeding and his elbows wounded. I stood up—despite the pain on my knees since I was wearing shorts—and rushed up to him. "Usui, Usui, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Oh, God, this is all my fault!" tears sprouted on the corners of my eyes as I checked his forehead since it was bleeding—his crash was too hard and I'm definitely sure he was definitely hurt by that. "Usui… Usui… oh, God—I-I'm going to call—"

I gasped when he suddenly pulled me to his chest and hugged me tightly as if I was the only one that matters. "Ssh…I'm fine just seeing you fine, calm down, okay?" he wiped the tears off my eyes before standing and pulling me along with him. He approached the guy on the bicycle and helped him up. "Sorry about that."

"You ought to be careful, man." The guy said and picked his bike up. "You shouldn't let your girlfriend worry."

Usui just nodded at him before finally walking towards me and checking my elbows. "Come, we need to disinfect that wound. Let's hurry up home."

I nodded but just as I was about to walk, I felt the strain on my ankle making me wobble. "Ouch…" I muttered under my breath and creased my forehead. "Ouch, I think I sprained my ankle."

I gasped when he suddenly carried me on his arms and then put me down the ground to retrieve the groceries. "We're attracting too much attention if we are in the middle of the road. Climb up on me again."

My brows furrowed at that. "What—hell no, I don't want to be seen carried around by—"

"Look," he interrupted me and I was sure that the scolding will come in now in three…two—"it was completely your fault that we got stucked in this mess. If you were being careful we wouldn't have ended up dirty and injured and wounded. Now climb up on my back because you need to be treated immediately."

I bit my lip since I know I was really at fault this time so ignoring the eyes of the people that were either looking at us or trying to hear what's been going on, I climbed up on his back and locked my arms on his neck and my legs on his waist. He wasn't talking but I was definitely sure he was just worried. I sighed as I placed my jaw on his shoulders.

"Hey…" he didn't respond to that so I scowl. "Hey, I was calling you—I was going to apologize, okay?"

"Don't apologize because I wasn't mad or anything." He replied coldly.

I rolled my eyes at that. "You could've let me finished, you know that?"

"You'll just sputter nonsense." He muttered and adjusted me upwards. Usui sighed after that. "I wasn't mad so stop apologizing. I was just worried, that's all."

I licked my upper lip and then buried my forehead on his back. "Okay, if you don't want me to apologize, then I'll just say thank you." I could feel my cheeks heat up upon I said those words. "Thank you for…for pushing me off the way. You see, I have this bad omen every time I'll come across a road. If it weren't because of you…I guess I'd look more terrible than I looked now."

I could feel him roll his eyes as he shrugged me off. "You don't look terrible to me. In fact, you look really cute when you started crying."

"I'm not a dog, Usui." I hissed darkly and fought the urge of biting him. "—but still, thank you. I think I owe you one."

"You owe me two." He corrected me instead. "I save you from getting scolded again by your Mom."

"You were a very good manipulator." I commented drastically with a roll of my eyes. "I'm very much impressed. You could manipulate my Mom easily."

Usui scoffed at me and shrugs again. "Your Mom likes me because I could keep you safe, Ayuzawa. Like what I've done now, I saved you from getting hit by a bicycle."

"Everyone can survive a tiny scratch." I muttered and then scrutinize the new scar on his forehead again. "Well, does it hurt? That scar on your temple bothers me so much—funny but I think it looks familiar."

Usui paused walking and then glances at me through the corner of his eyes. "I've never met you during my second year, how could this be familiar to you?"

"What? This happened last year?"

"Obviously, it was."

I scratched my head and then sigh at his nape and I could notice it redden—he must be getting bothered by it too. "So, tell me about that girl. Why is she so important to you? Was she your girlfriend or something?"

"She was a special friend." He made the friend word sounded more drastic as if he didn't want me to know much about his private life. "And will you please stop asking about her? I already want to forget that girl—she was nosy too, like you, that's why she'd often get involve in trouble and I'd be obliged to save her ass."

"You know that you sounded mean, right?"

Usui merely shrugged. "I was doing it on purpose."

I rolled my eyes at that. "That's why I hate you. You always do things in purpose. Sometimes I'd wonder if you're a natural born jerk."

"I'm naturally born handsome, thank you."

"I was trying to insult you."

"It didn't sound like an insult."

"I know you were hurt inside." I muttered and purposely tighten my grip around his neck in attempt to strangle him only to fail since it didn't affect him a bit. "Seriously, are you human?"

"If I told you I'm an alien, would you believe me?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Then just shut up." He continued walking before turning left to our street. I could clearly hear the loud sound of the river from the narrow road and when we finally get near the house, I was the one to call out Suzuna's attention who was currently seated at the dock reading a book. Upon seeing me flung behind Usui—with some scratches on my knee and elbows—she hurriedly rushed to me.

Her forehead was creasing since she looked really worried at me. "What happened to you—to the two of you?"

Usui eyed her genuinely and handed her the groceries. "I don't mean to impose but can you please carry this instead inside the house? Misaki sprained her ankle because I pushed her down the ground awhile ago."

Suzuna's amber eyes narrowed as she shoot Usui dagger like glares. "You pushed Misaki?"

"No, Suzuna, it isn't like that!" I snapped, startled since I don't want Usui to be blamed because of my own fault. "I was crossing the street but suddenly, a bicycle appeared approaching me so Usui pushed me." she doesn't sound and looked contented by my story so I bit the inside of my cheek impatiently. "What I'm trying to say is that it was my fault, okay? I was being careless so Usui saved me."

Quietly, Suzuna grabbed the plastics from Usui's hands and distanced herself from us. "Okay, sorry for my sudden outburst…Usui-kun. I just don't want my sister to get hurt. I'll tell Mom what happened." That and she rushed inside the house with such speed.

Usui quietly walked down to the porch and finally placed me down. He smiled at me and he had some light scratches on his cheek. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

I shook my head in assurance. "No, I'm fine, thank you. You're still going inside, right?"

"I can't just leave you like that, can't I?" he replied while looking away and scratching the back of his head—accidentally showing me some of his wounds too because of the fall. "And besides, I have lots of explaining to do."

"My Mom won't kill you, okay?" I assured him quietly and then reached out for his collar to level his face on my neck just so I could have a better view of his cut. "This one's just a small cut…it's a good thing it didn't ruin your face. Your fan girls might kill me."

"I don't have any fan girls."

I rolled my eyes and then leveled his face on mine. "We both knew that you have lots of them." I examined the light scratches on his cheeks and sighed. "But you can hide this one with concealer, I'm keeping one." I said and pointed out the scratches on his cheeks that were starting to turn red.

"I don't wear makeup, Ayuzawa." He muttered and gently smacked my head. He then lowered his eyes to my elbow and sighed. "Your fan boys would kill me if they find out that I pushed you down the ground with too much force. Scars don't suit you."

"We all know that it doesn't really look nice on anyone." I said and then checked my own scratches. "But seriously, I'm sorry and well, thank you. I owe you one—I mean two. So, what's the first command?"

"I wasn't being serious at that." He said and then started to laugh.

My heart sunk at that because I was actually holding on to that little hope that he'd be serious about it. It's not like I like him but…well, I like him a little that we could be friends now. He saved me—although I still got badly hurt—and I bet no other guy would do that for me. And for the first time that I met Usui…I viewed him as someone that I could like. Not the _like _type but rather the like type that could make me closer to him. Because somewhere in my heart, I knew he was already special.

He cleared his throat and then flicked me on the forehead. "I was kidding again about that." He said out of thin air and then looked away and placed his hands on his pockets—an unnatural habit of him that I'm starting to notice that he keeps on doing every time he's either annoyed or embarrassed. "About the two owes…I'll still think about it. Or I'll just bully you more than the usual."

I rolled my eyes and without thinking, I punched him on the chest the same time Mom opened the doors with such worried eyes. However, upon seeing me acting fierce again before the guy he likes for me, her eyes rounded in horror.

"Misaki, is that the attitude you give to the guy who save you from getting hit by a bicycle?" she hissed at me again and then faced Usui softly. "I deeply apologize for this again—I don't really know what that kid's problem is. Come inside you two so I could help you treat your wounds."

I growled at Usui while he smirked at me and then followed Mom inside.

Sure he was special but he sure knows the time when my Mom would enter the scene so he could put the blame on me again.

-;-

"Should I ask what happened to you?" Sakura asked me during Trig as she slowly leaned towards me so that the teacher wouldn't catch us chatting. "Why are you limping?"

I answered the equation first before finally throwing her a distracted shrug. "Um…I almost got hit by a bicycle yesterday."

Her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I focused my attention on the equation again and tried to answer it with all I've got. "He pushed me off the way so I was saved." I smiled at that upon remembering Usui. "—but the push was a little too strong…so that explains the scratches and the sprain." _This equation is wrong…_

She squirmed closer to me and then elbowed me. "Who's he?"

"Um…Usui." I replied distractedly and arched an eyebrow at the equation again. "Something's wrong with this problem."

Sakura eyed my answer and then sighed. "Um, Misaki, you placed the equation on the wrong place."

"What?"

When Trig was finally over and I got a C minus on the paper I was answering, Sakura accompanied me to the library to research about Ptolemy since that was an assignment in History. I grabbed a few books regarding him and his principles and carried it with me on the table we are occupying—my foot still limping.

Sakura eyed me wearily because of my inattention to the subject and my inability to feed her with informations when she was damn dead worried about me.

I smiled at her and then scanned through the book. "I went shopping with Usui yesterday since Mom invited him over for lunch and she also asked him whether he could accompany me in doing the grocery. I was about to cross the street but a bicycle appeared before me. Usui then pushed me on the ground so I could avoid the bike so in return, he was the one to receive the hit."

"Your Mom invited Usui-kun for lunch?" she emphasized the word _your Mom _since she looked rather interested on that than on the subject of us getting into a light accident. "Wow, that's a first."

My forehead creased at that but I refuse to show my interest because she might misunderstand it. "Really, that's cool."

"Are you interested on Usui-kun, Misaki?" she asked straightforwardly which is if I was drinking something; I've probably sputtered it out.

I tried to smile sarcastically but it was a fail. "Um…no, I told you already, I don't go for blond guys. They are attracting lots of attention." _He was attracting lots of attention._

"But your Mom invited him over." She pointed out. "And he came to your house willingly. Usui would refuse to go to other girls' house even if it was a personal invite. Did Minako-san invite him personally?"

I embarrassedly shook my head. "Well, she emailed him."

"Emailed?" she hissed through gritted teeth since Mom emailing Usui really had perked up her interest antennas. "Oh, my God, that was a first. What did Usui said to your Mom? Do you think he would've agreed if it wasn't your Mom who invited him?"

I almost wanted to chuck the book I was reading on her forehead but decided to sigh instead. I was wondering whether Sakura doubted my ability to asked guys out—moreover inviting them to my house for dinner. I was pretty—well, that was what my Dad would say—and even if other people calls me ugly straight on the face, before I go to sleep, I'd look at my reflection in the mirror and would repeatedly say to myself that I am pretty. Not beautiful but rather pretty—that's enough to last me a lifetime.

But then, I already knew that I looked plain here. I mean, who would stand out with having plain black hair and amber eyes? Sure my eyes are remarkable…but it was always hidden behind my bangs and well, its makes me look plainer than I already was. If Sakura thinks that I'm not good enough for Usui, then I hope she'd say it straight on my face. I mean, come on, I would hurt at first but if she was truly a good friend of mine, she'd tell me all about it.

When Usui walked passed our table with Aoi and Igarashi, I hurriedly dropped my gaze back to the book and pretended that I was scanning it when in truth, I really wanted to look at him. To check if he was okay or whether the scratches on his cheeks became visible now. I know I shouldn't worry but since I've already admitted to myself that he was important to me, somehow, I felt like I'd just worry about him every time he gets into stupid trouble. It'll be very troublesome.

"Misaki, hey, are you listening to me?" Sakura wave her hands in front of me to get my attention since I was staring at a closed book—looking like a real idiot. She eyed the book I was reading—pretended to be reading—and grabbed it from my hands. "This book isn't about Ptolemy. Why are you reading first year Math?"

I almost arched an eyebrow as I snatched the book from her and checked the hard cover before smacking it on my forehead. "I wasn't paying attention. I'll go back to the shelf to get another book again."

"Okay, I'll wait for you here."

I stand up and limped towards the History shelf and placed the Math book on some array of books before checking out books about Ptolemy. Damn that Ptolemy, whoever he is, I swear I'll kick him to hell if I see him in heaven—well, that is if I ever manage to enter heaven. I was trying to reach one but it was a little too high that I have to tiptoe on my toes just to reach it.

"Got it." I said to myself once I finally reached it before scanning its contents if whether it was really the book I was looking for. But just as I was about to exit the History area, Usui appeared before me, reaching for another book too. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Stalker."

He glanced up at me before hints of fake surprise lighten his eyes. "Oh, I thought you were a librarian."

I rolled my eyes once again. "You look like a janitor."

"Both of us knows that girls chases after this handsome janitor." He retorted and then scanned the book he was reading. "You could chase after me too if you want."

"No, thank you." I said and decided to walked passed him but he blocked my path before flashing me a mischievous grin. I distance myself from him with my other foot still limping until my back finally met the wall. It was very quiet in the library and there weren't many people so if he would try to do something stupid, I'm powerless. I glared at him—his eyes were dark and hypnotizing I almost wanted to cry just by looking at him. "Get off my face, Usui."

"I'm not on your face, Ayuzawa." He said; emphasizing my surname and leaning closer to my head. "I'm in front of you."

"Okay, let me rephrase that." I said and then gulped thickly. "Get the hell away in front of me."

Usui laughed and then checked my elbow which was covered in rectangular band-aid. "How are your wounds?"

"They are fine."

"They told you that they are fine?"

I glowered at him. "Do you not want to stay fine, Usui? I'll sprain your ankle too, that's a promise."

I didn't expect him to say anything since he was just staring at me but after a minute or so; he merely shrugged and then walked away. But just before he could finally disappear from my sight, Usui paused on his tracks and threw me a friendly look. "I'll walk you home later."

-;-

_I was currently having some problems here—some personal problems—so the updates of this story would be a little slow. But don't worry; I'll continue updating this one as well as _**ML**_ and _**C. **_To those who reviewed on the last chapter: SweetMsava, april21st, Ayu-saka, my beloved 143Maid-sama, Shark's Fin, Gata de Luna—my favorite, haha—and __**SMO**__-who seems like she had already guessed what's really going on in this story, about the scar and the secrets he was keeping from her—thank you. _

_As in a huge thank you. I owe you a lot. I'll add more MisakiXUsui moments here and I'll elaborate more on Misaki's growing interest on Usui. They wouldn't fall in love immediately which goes to Misaki's I-don't-go-for-blond-guys-excuse. She was still having some issues about her Dad's death and well, she has to like Usui first. They would be friends first before finally seeing each other as someone they could love._

_Usui is mysterious. Even I don't know how to portray him. I was kind of thinking that he'd emanate a really mysterious aura that it was almost scary—laughs. But well, I don't want you readers to get scared of Usui—haha, he was mysterious in a good way. _

_About the secrets, .otaku, if you've already guessed it—about the scar thing—let's keep it a secret. Hahaha._

_Please read and review!_

_PP._


	6. Chapter 6: You Can

**Disclaimer:**All recognizable characters of Kaichou-wa Maid-sama! Belong to Hiro Fujiwara

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the very late update. I was trying to finish Cinderella's latest chapter but when I read the review from More Love, I've remembered that I should update this one too. Anyway, please enjoy.

-;-

Save me from myself, you can  
>And it's you and no one else<br>If I could wish upon tomorrow  
>Tonight would never end<br>If you asked me I would follow  
>But for now I'll just pretend<br>**'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love**

-;-

**Six: You Can**

I was a little embarrassed.

It was embarrassing because I was acting stupid in front of Usui. He was carrying all my things—like a dutiful boyfriend—while supporting me by the elbow because I was limping. It wasn't really necessary; I don't want him to feel obliged. And besides, I'm earning unwanted glares from girls from every direction and well, it was uncomfortable. He was just quiet so I've also decided to play mute—talking is unnecessary today, what I should do is to walk as fast as I could so I wouldn't be nothing but plain bother.

The weather was great today—I think. Or maybe that was just because Usui was beside me—I'm not sure about that. I shook my head and then quietly matched his pace when he suddenly paused walking and handed me my things.

Awkwardly, I reached out for my things and glanced up at him. "Um, well, I guess I'll see you tomo—"

"What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion and then rolled his eyes before turning his back on me. "Ride on my back, hurry up."

I embarrassedly looked around us and didn't dare to budge. "Why would I do that? There are students that keep on looking at us. I don't want to be the headlines of the front page tomorrow."

He spun around to face me and then leveled his face on mine making those passing by widen their eyes. He poke my nose—a very stupid gesture—and then pulled me by the elbow before throwing me on his back swiftly—making me gasped loudly. Heck, even the other students gasped too—not to mention scowl at us—after seeing what Usui had done.

"Usu—"

"You'll be front page tomorrow." He interrupted me while grinning and then started walking. It actually felt nice—to be carried by him although it was a piggy back ride—but since this was the first time I did this, I think it kind of made me happy. When I was still in Hokkaido, I thought no one—except my family—could make me happy. But I think I'm eating those thoughts now. Someone could still make me happy…and it was stupid Usui Takumi.

He groaned at that. "Why are you quiet? Normally, you'd pester me with lots of questions about my scar. Are we finished with the evasiveness now?"

"What's evasiveness?" I asked sarcastically and then tightened my grip on his neck and pressed my jaw on his shoulders. "Do you miss my being noisy? I bet you do, you don't have to lie about it."

"Numbskull, that's what I should call you."

"What's a numbskull? Seriously, that was the first time I've heard that word."

He muttered something incorrigible before responding. "Try checking the dictionary, oh, right, I forgot that you don't know how to use one." I was about to snap at him but he instead shrugged me from his back and spoke again. "So, since you dig deep about me, how about telling me the reason why you left Hokkaido?"

"Don't tell me you're interested on that too." I muttered under my breath and looked up at the blue sky. Dad must be watching me from above there somewhere. I heaved a restrained sigh and placed my jaw back on Usui's shoulders. "Well, my Dad died."

I know he was waiting for more but when I didn't talked for another second, he just sighed. "Did you come here to forget what happened?"

"I guess so—I came here to move on, actually."

"Moving on and forgetting are the same." He informed me while wearing an obviously cold tone. "There are some things that you should give up in order to move on to the future."

I sounded uncertain as I replied; "Like giving up the girl that caused your scar?"

He rolled his green eyes at that. "I didn't give her up, stupid. That girl needs a life."

"Seriously, where is she?" I pressed since his past was still a mystery to me. "You didn't tell me where she was now yesterday."

"I don't have to tell you anything." He muttered none too gently. It was harsh and it made me feel stupid. "Just so you know, we're not close enough to be friends." Out of irritation, I've decided to just jump off him but instead, Usui tightened his grip on my legs and then rolled his eyes. "You get angry easily."

"Because you make me angry easily." I replied sarcastically and irritatedly smacked him on the head.

"Ouc—hey that one seriously hurts!" he hissed at me fatally. "I swear, I'll drop you."

"What is wrong with telling me about your past?" my hands were gripping his uniform tightly that it might get torn but Usui doesn't seem to mind. He just let me do whatever I want with his stupid top.

"My past isn't worth knowing."

"That's stupid." I mumbled sardonically and then growled at him.

Usui just laughed. "Okay, okay, I hate it when I make you irritated. What do you want to know?"

"What's her name?"

"Next question."

"What—but that one's the easiest!" I snapped and started punching his back. "You asked me what I want to know but now you're refusing to answer the easiest—"

"I'm counting up to three and if you didn't proceed to the next—"

"Okay, all right." I blew off annoying bangs off my face and then sighed. "How old is she now?"

"Probably… sixteen, I'm not sure."

My forehead creased at that. "Why are you not sure? I thought you cared about her very much?"

"Those are just little things not worth paying attention."

I didn't know why he suddenly seemed irritated but I bet it was because I was being very nosy of his past. Surely, he has something he also doesn't want to be known about by a weird transfer student. I sighed once again and then soften my grip around his neck.

Usui exhaled too. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get mad."

"Don't worry," I've assured him while smiling whole heartedly. "I've totally understand, you know. I know that you have a few secrets that you don't want to be touched by some random student."

He paused walking and slightly tilted his head to my direction. "You are not just a somebody to me."

I scoff loudly and softly slam my forehead on the back of his head. "Yeah, right, whatever. Just hurry up and walk, you're my prisoner for today. Hurry, hurry, I'm hungry."

"You're being awfully demanding today, you know that?" but then, he just continued walking and ignored the sea of faces that are looking at the two of us. Secretly, I inhaled his scent, I've never thought someone could smell this good. I leaned in closer to him and tried to enjoy the moment that I was too close at him. Who knows when Usui would be brought back to reality wherein he would realize that he is no longer interested with me?

Inwardly, I sighed. What the hell am I thinking anyway? Why am I thinking about that? I am definitely not interested with Usui and surely, he isn't interested on me too. I consciously shook my head and looked straight at the road in front of us—some students were looking and some were whispering curiously, they must be thinking whether Usui and I are now dating or not—trying to ignore what's going on inside my head. I definitely don't like Usui—no, no, that isn't true. He might be handsome but hell, he has a rotten attitude.

He walked towards the direction of our house minutes later—since the time seems to passed by so quickly when I'm with him—and he placed me down on the porch of our house.

I was quiet for a second before I finally thought of asking him another question about his past. "Well, here's another question, do you love her?"

He seemed frozen after I asked that so maybe I just unconsciously stepped on a land mine again.

I bit the inside of my cheek guiltily and looked away before scratching my head. "Okay, you don't have to answer that—sorry. A-are you coming in…perhaps I could offer you something to drink first before you head home?"

Usui just looked away.

I scowl at that. "I just apologize, okay? If you're mad, then just go and hit me."

Usui rolled his eyes and flicked my forehead. "Why would I hit you, are you stupid?"

"So, are you coming in or what?" I snapped before turning my whole body to the door and inserted the key on the knob and twisting it open. "If not, you're free to leave. But if you leave, you're not welcome here anymore—OW!" I looked up at the entrance of the door in time to see Mom carrying a book which she had used to smash on my head. I growled at that. "Mom, why'd you hit me?"

Mom smiled at Usui and then arched an eyebrow at me. "Well, honey, I kind of heard you being mean to Usui-kun again."

I gritted my teeth and then looked away. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you'll be late for dinner?"

She casually shrugged and then went out of the house. "I came back because I left this one—" and then she showed me the book she used to hit me. "Good thing I came back or else you'll behave stupid again." she then smiled at Usui and pushed him inside the house. "Well, Usui-kun, please feel at home. You are very much welcome in our house." She winked at me and then finally dashed off and disappeared to where her car is parked.

I threw Usui a glare and then entered the house and dropped my things on the couch. "Remove your shoes or I'll throw you out."

Usui laughed at me. "Your Mom sure knows when you'd behave stupid huh?"

"No, Mom just loves to make an appearance if it concerns you." I walked towards the kitchen and grabbed two muffins from the cupboard and throw one at him. "That one's cheese flavored, you like that, right?"

A scowl erupted on his brow as he threw me a confused look. "How'd you know that?"

I shrugged and then reached out for the teabags at the top of the fridge. "Well, you always have cheese something on your plate every time we'll eat at the cafeteria, so, I assume you like cheese." I poured hot water on the two cups and sighed. "I don't know why but Mom sure likes you—it was stupid, actually."

"Why would it be stupid?" he prompted. "Don't you like it when your Mom likes a guy?"

"She liked you because she wants something from you." I replied absentmindedly and then handed him his tea before drinking from mine. "Probably, she'd arrange a date soon for the two of us."

He laughed a musical laugh once again and took a swig from his tea. "Are you confessing to me?"

I arched an eyebrow at him and started to laugh. "Do I look like I like you? Remember, we don't like each other enough to be friends. The reason why you are here is because you are feeling obliged because I got sprained when you pushed me." I scowl when I heard sadness colored my own voice so I hurriedly cleared my throat and drank from my tea again. "If you're done, you're free to go." Although I want him to stay for dinner, well, that is if he wanted to stay.

I dropped my cup on the sink and started washing it when Usui suddenly appeared behind me and placed both his hands on the corners of the sink so I would have no escape whatsoever.

I scowl at that. "Will you please get off? I don't like it when some random guy stands near me."

He smirked and I shivered due to his breathing. "Here I go saying that you're not some random girl for me and then you'll say that stupid thing to me, that kind of hurts, you know?"

"I don't really care about that." I muttered and then pushed him off me and walked towards the fridge but kept my back on him. "You're stupid, it'll be better if you try to act nice to me so that I could see you as someone I could be friends with."

"We couldn't be friends." he replied smugly.

What he said was kind of a slap in the face. Sure he was now someone special in my heart but I never thought he disliked me that much. I exhaled sharply and then without thinking, I walked towards the porch and open the door before calling out to him.

"Get out." I yelled loudly. "I don't need a visitor."

Usui walked towards me and then sighed. "Look, Ayuzawa—"

"No, you look here," I interrupted him and exhaled once again before running a hand through my messy hair. "It's fine if you don't want to be friends with me, that's totally fine with me. Just stop feeling obliged of what happened to me…I don't want you feeling responsible to me." I widen the door and then nod at him. "Just go, Usui, leave me alone."

I resist the urge to contemplate violence when he walked passed me. I slammed the door hard and then slid down on the porch and tucked my head in between my knees.

_Stupid Usui._

-;-

I played with my food during dinner and didn't dare touch it since I wasn't in the food to eat.

Suzuna cleared her throat and softly kicked me from under the table and arched an eyebrow at me. "What's wrong, onee-san? Got on a fight with Sakura-san or something?"

I quietly shook my head and sighed. "I just don't feel like eating."

"Then what do you want to eat?" she prompted. "We have steak and spaghetti, what else do you want?"

I merely shrug. "I want to thrash the whole room."

"I didn't ask you what else you want to do aside from eating." She muttered sarcastically and started playing with her food too. "Let me guess, you had a misunderstanding with your boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes and swallowed a spoonful of meat before glaring at her. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"What do you call Usui-kun?"

"You're supposed to call him senpai." I informed her while pointing my spoon towards her. "Kun is when you're a year lower from him."

"I don't really care about honorifics and stuff." Suzuna then reached out for a glass of water and sighed. "But seriously, I know it's kind of weird but Usui-kun seemed familiar to me…like I've seen him somewhere before."

A frown erupted on my brows as I eyed her curiously. "You've seen Usui somewhere before?"

"Not really, I'm still not sure about that." She took a swig from her glass again and then twirled the pasta on her fork. "I don't know but it seems like I've already forgotten about that…where I saw him or even when."

I glanced up at the wall clock and then turned to her again. "Well, maybe you just saw him from a tour in Hokkaido when their class was having a field trip when you're still on your elementary."

Suzuna just shrug. "I guess so."

"Mom should be home by now." I muttered under my breath and glanced at the wall clock again. "You think I should fetch her on her office?"

"You don't have a car, sister." She reminded me and then stood up to check the time too. "How about the bicycle?"

"Are you coming with me?"

She sighed a resigned one and finally, she nodded. "You're the one pedaling."

-;-

School was boring.

It was during Lunch that Sakura and Shizuko saved a seat for me. They were great friends because they definitely could guess whether I have a problem or not. It wasn't really a problem. I was just a little sad and anxious because Usui and I had this weird fight. I once again played with my food when Shizuko received a call and for some unknown reasons, her expression became thwarted.

My forehead creased at that as I looked at her confusedly as well as to Sakura who seemed surprised too. "Shizuko, what's wrong?"

She stared at her phone as if it would explain to us the reason of her sudden anxiety. And the next minute, she springs lightly to her foot and then grabs her things and scurry away from us.

Sakura scowl at that. "I…I better follow her." I hesitantly nodded as I stand too but then, she just forced me to sit down and placed a warm hand on top of mine. "No, you stay Misaki and go back to your next class. It'll be better if I handle this alone." She looked away as if she was hesitant on saying the next thing she wants to say but finally, "—there are some things that are better off not knowing. It might keep you safe if you stay away from the truth."

My forehead creased at that as I nodded.

Better off not knowing…it might keep me safe if I stay away from the truth? What does that mean? Does that mean they don't want to be friends with me? And what's that truth anyway?

-;-

_It was really intended to keep this one short. But I promised that the seventh chapter would be very long. About the second chapter of One sided, I apologize for the very visible grammar mistakes! I'll work on it as soon as possible. As for the updates for the story—it would take me a long time to update all of them because I'll be very busy in school. As you can see, I'm a freshman college student so I hope you'd understand but I'll update them as soon as I'd have a free time._

_Thank you for your support! I'll miss you all! 3_

_PP._


	7. Chapter 7: What about now?

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters of Kaichou-wa Maid-sama! Belong to Hiro Fujiwara

**Author's Note: Cinderella**' s nearing its sad ending (T_T) Anyway, back to Heiress, Heiress is also nearing its climax and I hope everyone will like Usui's little surprised to Misaki—the secret that changed everyone's life—literally. I wish someone could already guess what really happened between them—it's very sad not to have someone to discuss the secret with. I love Heiress! Please love it too! Continue reading! :)

-;-

**Heiress is once again dedicated to:**

Guileene and Coline Escalona

-;-

What about now?  
>What about today?<br>What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
>What if our love never went away?<br>What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
>Baby, before it's too late,<br>What about now?

-;-

**Seven: What about now?**

**-;-**

I walk alone to the hallway with my mind drifting away from reality.

I don't really know what's happening right now, there were so much drama that I couldn't handle. This is what I hate about being the new girl in town. People keep secrets from you because they think they couldn't trust you enough to reveal those deadly secrets they were keeping from everyone and from the rest of the world. And there was this drama that I couldn't handle well because I wasn't the type to make things complicated. I speak my mind out or maybe my tongue was just too sharp for my own good.

I have Psychology next but I'm afraid I'll be all alone on that subject since he was gone. I paused at that, who am I fooling? I've always been really alone on almost everything. Sakura and Shizuko were just there because they think I'll be interesting. Maybe they befriend me because they pity me…because nobody else wanted to.

I groaned at my self-pity and shook my head when I suddenly felt dizzy but however, when I opened my eyes, I felt like I was in a different dimension.

My heart did those frightened little flips as I saw a train coming my way. I was stucked seated on the ground and I couldn't move and I already know that I'll be hit the train. But before it could, the place change and then I was now in a hospital. There were many people surrounding the bed. They were grieving. They were grieving for the dead body laying flat on the bed. And then, before I knew it, a blond guy stepped out of the vision I was seeing and his face was blank—literally. But although he had a blank face, I could definitely feel the emotions he was feeling. It was grief, disappointment because he wasn't able to save the girl on the bed. He then placed his hand on the girl's forehead and everything went black.

"Ayuzawa, what are you still doing there standing like a statue, take your seat and I'll be starting my class!"

I blink several times before realizing that I was already in front of my Psychology class and everyone was staring at me. There were no trains or hospital or grieving people. I was back to my own time and everything seemed like a dream now. I looked back at the teacher again who was giving me a weird look before blinking again and proceeding to my seat. Everyone stared at me as if I was a walking banana but since I was still in a daze, I ignored all of them and quietly dumped my things on my table and stared blankly at Usui's vacant chair.

Whatever's happening to me, I hope it doesn't have any connection whatsoever with what's happening to _them_.

After Psychology, I've decided to ditch Chemistry and settled on wandering around the school so I could escape all the exhaustion I was suddenly experiencing. I sat on one vacant bench and watch the clouds—the dark and gray clouds—as they bumped into one another and then became one.

A storm is coming.

I exhaled once again when my phone suddenly rang—it was Sakura calling. Immediately, I hit the answer button and pressed the phone on my ear before muttering a quick _hello._

"Misaki?" she answered in quite haste too. "Um, I was just wondering if you're doing fine today."

My forehead creased as I glanced at my phone to check if it was really Sakura I was talking with. "Umm, yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Nothing." She said and then there was pure silence from the other end of the line. "Okay, about awhile ago, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"No, actually, it's fine." I cut her off and then tried to make my voice really genuine before smiling to no one in particular. "I know you have a few secrets that you don't want me to know so I understand. It totally doesn't matter."

"I'm really sorry, Misaki." She apologized sincerely. "It's just that…I don't really want to place your life in danger."—I think I might have heard her said '_again' _but since it was too low and I'm not sure if I heard it right, I just shrugged it off. "I want you to be safe…that's the truth."

I licked my dry lips and then impatiently it. "Keep me safe from what? If you continued giving me riddles, I swear Sakura; I'd place myself in danger so I could know what you're keeping from me."

"Misaki—"she paused midway when Shizuko spoke saying _'was she being stubborn or you're only making things worse, Sakura?' _and then there were low whispers before Sakura spoke again. "I don't think you really understand what's happ—"

"Give me the phone." I heard Shizuko said before her voice appeared from the other line. "Misaki, you're not allowed to know what's really going on unless I said so. If I were you, you better stay away from the truth so that you'd be safe. We're only trying to make things easy, please don't make this any harder."

And then the line went dead.

I glanced at the screen of my phone with my mouth slightly open before angrily shutting it off and then threw it inside my bag and run off to the woods inside the school without going to nowhere specific. I was running deeper inside the woods before I realized that I was now lost deep inside the woods. I scowl as I tried to go back to the path I've taken but it only led me to more trees without the sight of the school buildings.

"Oh crap." I cursed as I run deeper to what I thought would be the way to the roads but when I tripped over a huge tree root and slammed my face on the ground, I realized that it'll be futile effort. I quietly sat on the ground and looked around me only to see infinite trees. The cloud was dark and there were signs of the foreboding storm. And as silence tried to eat me whole, I've wondered if there were still students who are going to find me. But seeing that I've no friends left, I've thought that it was all impossible.

I sat on one of the trees and tucked my head in between my knees and sighed. This is all my fault, if only I've decided to attend Chemistry and heed Sakura and the others' warnings for me to stay away from their business, I wouldn't be stuck here.

But then, it's too late to regret things now. Because no matter what kind of danger I was in, I'll make sure to find out what secret they were keeping from me because I was definitely sure that it all has connections with me.

I suddenly remember the vision I've had just an hour ago and the almost accident I've had the time I was talking with Usui. I thought everything was just a dream but I was so sure that I'd get hit by the car but when that void swallowed me, I realized that I was back to the hallways and Usui was there again in front of me when what really happened was that, I was already crossing the streets that time.

I shook my head and sighed. This is what I get for letting my emotions rule over my mind. I'd wander around thoughtlessly and ends up getting lost. And this is what I get for letting my pride cloud my head. I go thinking that he was far more perfect than I and ends up wandering around an unfamiliar forest thinking why I was acting like this when he's around.

"Stupid Usui Takumi." I muttered thoughtlessly and then stood up and looked up at the night sky since I hadn't realized that it was now dark. I then remember the time that we are still living in Hokkaido. Our whole family used to go to the forest and looked for this falls that only the four of us knows. And when we finally reached it, we'll decide to call it a day and spend the rest of the night there and sleep on sleeping bags. It was one of those distant memories that almost seemed unreal now because my Dad was no longer here.

He left me.

The sudden thought of my dead father made tears escape my eyes so I hurriedly wiped it away and became even more determined to find my way out of the forest. It was dark now and I'm sure Mom would be very worried once she realizes that I still haven't gone home yet.

There was pure silence and darkness laid before my eyes but before I realize it, my eyes were already accustomed to the darkness but my ears weren't used to the deafening silence. I brushed off negative and scary thoughts and turned my phone on so that I could use its light to light my way out of the forest.

I walk with faint light guiding me and soon found out that I was on a deserted area and quietly prayed that I wasn't even more strayed away from the school. There were lots of trees and bushes and grass and some weird looking flowers that I almost thought it weird that such place could exist in the school grounds.

I continued walking and walking that only lead me to seeing more trees when I saw this meadow. Only a few trees were surrounding it but then, more wild flowers flooded the area. If it were morning, the place could be beautiful and I could even bring my friends here to show them this place—well, that is if I still have friends left. After all, my girls don't want me in on their little secret because it was dangerous—for me alone.

I silently walked to the meadow and gently caress the well maintained grass. But when my hands made contact with the grass, I suddenly felt dizzy and pure blackness covered my eyes.

-;-

You cannot have the same fate as this dead lady…so; I'm going to give you a chance to live, a chance to renew your life, a chance to relive everything… but this time, without me.

You must live…

Must live…

Live.

There were so many people inside the white room with all their attention focused to that lady covered by the bloody blanket. She was laying flat on the stretcher and she wasn't breathing. Her feet, which were revealing such pallid complexion, only proved that she wasn't of this world anymore.

She was lifeless.

She was dead.

There were so many people grieving for her but the most noticeable was the half bloodied guy before her. His hair was in disarray and there were traces of blood on the strands of his golden hair. His eyes were blank and lifeless as if the world just placed itself on his shoulders. He was standing there quietly, blankly gazing at the lifeless girl in front of him but it seems as if no one was noticing him. It was as if he wasn't existing to the eyes of those present inside the room.

Slowly, or maybe it was my comprehension that is slowing down a little, the blond guy placed his half covered in blood hands to the blanket and removed it and then caressed the dead girl's pale cheeks. He then leaned down to her and planted a deep and passionate kiss on her sallow lips and then he pressed his hands on her chest and then, something strange happened.

The surroundings became abstract and there was this black hole on top of the girl's bed. The people grieving were still oblivious to what is happening and before I knew it, I felt a sharp pang of pain on my stomach as if someone just punched me on the gut.

Once again, everything went black without the proper explanations I needed.

-;-

"That vision is enough." Shizuko said to me once I finally have had the chance to breathe as if I wasn't breathing for the last hours that I was unconscious. She smiled at me and voluntarily wiped the sweats that run down on my temple. "How's the vision?"

I looked up at her faintly and then breathe out once again before finally noticing the other shadows that are also present on the dark meadow. "What…what was that all about?"

Shizuko smiled again and then helped me up and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Those visions that you've seen all belong in your past and that is what we are trying to hide from you." She nodded at someone from the dark before Usui's pale face appeared before me. There were bruise like things under his eyes and his skin tone seemed to be paler than the usual. "I guess we'll have lots of explaining to do in the future, right, Usui?"

"Tonight is the future." I breathe in exasperation and brushed off annoying bangs off my face. "And you'll be explaining lots of things to me now."

Usui then walked towards me and carried me up to his arms with a scowl on his face. "Not until you're like that. You should rest first. Seeing something like that must've stolen a lot from your energy. Seeing your past, especially if that past was changed requires a lot of energy. You must be that determined to know the truth for you to be able to get past the wall."

My forehead creased at that. "What wall?"

He merely shrugged and then looked around us. "This meadow is the wall. It divides the past and the future and only those people with lots of determination and courage to know the truth can get past it. That's great, Misaki, you're risking your life when I was risking mine just to not risked yours."

"Usui let her rest first." Sakura said and then gently patted my head. "And then we'll explain everything to you once you've finally woken up."

I bit the inside of my cheek and looked at her with doubt. "What if I couldn't wake up anymore?"

"Then I'll find the will to wake you up." Usui whispered on my ears making me drift far away from them.

-;-

I woke up only to see faint sun light outside my windows and the things inside my bedroom on its usual place. As if nothing had change. As if I wasn't lost in the—

I froze at the forgotten dream and immediately shook my head so I could remember the things that happened—that had happened. All I remember was that I planned to ditch Chemistry and decided to go home instead of attending that boring subject but then… but then what?

"Are you forgetting a few things?"

My eyes automatically snapped at the direction of my wardrobe only to see Usui comfortable seated on the computer chair with his hair slightly messed up making him look more handsome. He was grinning smugly at me as he slowly jumped to his feet and then plopped down on my messy bed.

I gulped at that before looking at him straight in the eye. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you, didn't I, that I'd find the will to keep you from death." Usui brushed his hands against my messy hair and smiled at me. "Wherever you go, Misaki, I will keep you alive."

"Why are you saying that?" I asked him confusedly and irritatedly stood up; ignoring the sudden dizziness I've felt due to the brash movement. "Am I going to die, Usui? Why is it that every time we're together, I always get into trouble?"

"Now you said it yourself." Usui muttered to himself and then looked up at me and faked a smile. "If you always get into trouble because of my presence, then I think it'll be much better if you stay away from me." he patted my head once again and then walked towards the door.

Out of reflexes, I alertly stood up and rushed towards him to grab him by the waist and hug him tightly. He wanted me to stay away from me and I can't do that. If he's planning to leave me alone with the answers I'm searching, then I'd rather be clueless of what's happening than have him leave me.

"No!" I hissed at him angrily. "No, I am not staying away from you! You are not going to leave me alone. If you want me to stay away from you in exchange of my safety, then I'd rather be answerless!"

"Misaki, let go." Usui held both my hands and tried to unclasp it but I tightened my grip on him and decided not to listen to what he is saying. Usui gave up and instead, rested his hands on his waist. "Misaki, since when did you learn to be stubborn? You used to be an obedient girl."

"I used to be an obedient girl?" I repeated under my breath and loosen my grip on him before forcing him to face me. "You can't say that. We just met a few weeks ago."

He froze at my answer before nodding. "You're right; we just met a few weeks ago."

"You don't have any conviction." I told him and cupped his cheeks. I pulled him closer to my face and gazed at him straight in the eye. "Don't lie to me Usui. Tell me the damn truth, I don't know if this is weird but have we met somewhere?"

He gazed at me straight in the eye with his expression voided of any emotions. We just stayed like that for a couple of minutes and then he exhaled and patted my head once again. "I just met you a couple of weeks ago, how am I supposed to meet you somewhere?"

"Usui…"

He gave me that crooked smile and pressed his forehead on mine. "You don't have to doubt me. I'll tell you the truth sooner so you'll be at ease but as for now, you should rest. You need to rest; your energy is still drained. You're still weak."

My forehead creased at that because I really couldn't get what he was saying so I roughly pushed myself from him and then faced the window. "What weak? What drained energy? What is the meaning of all that? It's like you're speaking Pig Latin because I couldn't understand any of what you are saying. Everything is so weird. You keep on telling me that my energy is drained whatsoever, what's the meaning of all that!"

"Misaki, I think you should calm first."

I faced him with such annoyance and scowl at him. "No, I wouldn't calm down. You're so hard to figure out, Usui. What are you really? Who are you really? You said we just met a couple of weeks ago but is it really? Because you know what, you talk like you've known me for years."

He scratched the back of his head, look away from me and without any warnings, pinched my cheeks. Out of surprise, I annoyingly pushed him off me and glared at him because seriously, I couldn't read what he really is thinking. Damn, I couldn't even guess what his next moves will be. Usui Takumi's a great mystery and even if he passed that requirement for me to like him, the mysteriousness he's emitting is very dangerous for me.

Usui then looked down to my eyes and then gave me a smug grin. "You're such a good guesser."

Slowly, I stepped away from him and shook my head. "Usui, you're dangerous, you're dangerous, are you?"

"Are you afraid of me now?" he walked closer to me and then lifted his hands to stroke my cheeks. "—because if you're afraid, then you better stay away from me."

The thought of suddenly staying away from Usui made me feel sad so I started thinking about the days I would do without him around. Usui's a part of me now. It's like he was the other half of my heart that if he ever thought of leaving me all alone in this peculiar world, the other half of my heart would and will stop beating.

Usui just stare at my sudden bland expression and his expression became soft as he caressed my face again. "Misaki—"

"You are so hard to figure out." I began saying in order to stop him from any more of his stupid reasoning. I looked up at him and without thinking, I grabbed his cheeks and pressed my lips on his letting him know that no matter how damn irritating his fucking attitude is, I still like him.

-;-

_It's done. Sorry though the chapter is a little short. Please enjoy reading and thank you very much for waiting for this update—for the Story Alerts and stuff._

_Please do review and if there are any wrong grammars, please do inform me. :)_

_I'll update the other stories—especially Cinderella and One-sided—next!_

_:)_

_PP_


	8. Chapter 8: In my Head

**Disclaimer: All **recognizable characters belong to **Hiro Fujiwara's Kaichou Wa Maid-sama!**

**A/N: **Sorry for the very late update readers. I'm currently working on all three of them one by one because I'm receiving a lot of alerts lately. Though the update process is kind of getting slow, I'm trying my best to update all stories so that you won't wait for a longer period of time. I just encountered some kind of trouble lately that had caused an injury on my right arm—so please bear with me. Anyway, here's update of Heiress. Please enjoy!

-;-

**Heiress is once again dedicated to:**

Guileene and Coline Escalona

**Chapter 8: In my Head:**

-;-

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. We can go.__  
><em>_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.__  
><em>_You'll see a side of love you've never known.__  
><em>_I can see it going down, going down.__  
><em>_In my head, I see you all over me.__  
><em>_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.__  
><em>_You'll be screaming no.__  
><em>_In my head, it's going down.__  
><em>_In my head, it's going down._

-;-

I feel stupid.

I kiss a guy while I was inside my own room—isn't that a little…overboard?

I irritatedly punched the pillows before tossing and turning on the bed. Damn it! I kissed him two days ago and now he's ignoring me. Why did I kiss him anyway? Fuck, when did I start thinking of kissing him? Okay, sure I was a little agitated when he told me to stay away from him but…is that a good reason to kiss him? Surely, kissing him would only make him more distant towards me.

I toss on the bed again and scratched my head. Good thing I have a cold today or else I would have bear with the awkward silence again every time we'll see each other every class we are sharing.

I lay flat on my back and stare hardly at the ceiling. Surely, I'm not in love with Usui—moreover, I don't like him. Hell, I don't even like him enough to be my friend. No, of course I like him as a friend but I never liked him as a guy. I'm not the type to like someone easily. He should be someone who could pass my qualifications.

Wait—why the hell am I thinking about qualifications now? Why the hell am I acting like this? I'm not in love with Usui—I don't like him either. We're just friends.

But why did I kiss him?

Anyway, I kissed other friends too, right? Every time I'll see some of my friends at school back in Hokkaido, we'd kissed each other on the cheek as a form of greeting—it's normal, right?

_Wait, I kiss Usui on the lips._

"Damn it!" I cursed loudly and violently tossed and turn on the bed. "Damn it, I don't like him!"

I was on that position when Mom suddenly entered the room carrying a tray of soup. She froze upon seeing me and sarcastically rolled her eyes before placing the tray on the lamp table. "Seriously, what are you doing? Is that the effect of your cold?"

I sniffed and then sat up before eyeing Mom. "Hey Mom, can I ask you something?"

She sat beside me and checked my temperature before smiling. "What is it?"

I clasped my hands together and then looked out of the window before exhaling through my nose. "Mom, what if…it's just a what if question, okay? Don't assume things the wrong way." When she nodded, I exhaled once again. "What if…you said something mean but then, you found out that you're going to eat those words too?"

Mom's forehead creased. "Mean like what? Like saying that you will be a top student and brag it around the whole school but then you failed the exam because you didn't review, is that it?"

Furiously, I shook my head and pursed my lips into a thin line. "No, not like that, I'll give you an example." I thought for an example for a second before frowning. "What if…you tell a person that you won't like him but suddenly, you ended up having doubts whether it's really true or not? Do you think it'll be embarrassing to face that person?"

"Did that person know that he was being liked by someone?" she prompted.

I could merely shrug. "Well, I don't really know. I'm not sure if he knows but I'm definitely sure that he had notice. Here's another question, what if…because he keeps on telling you to stay away from him and you got so agitated over it because you can't seem to stand being away from him…you suddenly kissed him? Do you think that action would make him think that you're in love with him?"

Mom scratched the back of her head and then shifted her weight on the left to plop down carefully. "If that person had kissed the guy and if she can't stand not being near him…then of course that means she must have really liked the guy. Other people just don't kiss someone if he or she wasn't in love with him. Moreover, you can kiss a guy on the cheek if it was just a friendly greeting…but if you kissed a guy on the lips while carrying those reasons in your head…then that must mean that that friend of yours likes that guy."

That made me even more furious as I flicked my tongue. "But my friend has very high qualifications! She wouldn't just like that stupid guy! And besides, he was dangerous for her! Every time he's around, she'll always be in trouble!"

"Well," Mom shrugged and then throws me a slice of apple. "If she has really high standards, then she wouldn't like that guy easily. And if that guy is indeed too dangerous for your friend, then you should advice her to stay away from that guy before everything gets complicated—but as like what you said…she can't stand being away from him. If that girl has high standards…then that must mean that guy is lucky enough to be an exception. Because you know, Misaki, whatever your standard is or even if you repeatedly repeat in your mind that you won't fall in love with that guy…still, you won't be able to control that. He will always be an exception to your every statement."

She's right about that. But he couldn't be an exception. He would never be an exception. Usui's cocky, stupid, has an attitude problem and he is definitely an egotistical jerk. There is just no way I could like that guy. I will never ever like him.

But then…why did I kiss Usui Takumi? And the time that I kissed him…why did the words 'I like you' appeared in my head? There's just no way, right? It is impossible indeed to happen. Usui is dangerous for me—his mere presence is intoxicating enough that if he's nearby, I felt suffocated. I don't feel so good when he's around. It feels like I was being drained when he's nearby.

And besides, when he was inside my room…what the hell was he doing there anyway? Those mysterious gestures of his, that energy drain, the strange memory loss…what the hell are those anyway?

If Usui really wants me to stay away from him…then that must mean he was hiding something really sinister. And if this creepy feeling I am experiencing is really dangerous, then I guess everything has connection to me and what he's been trying to imply. That thing he was trying to hide from me, that stupid sentence he uttered, it must be something so dangerous that even I wouldn't be able to handle.

I'll make sure to find that all out.

From beside me, Mom gently nudged my shoulder. "So, what are you thinking now?"

I looked up at her and then glanced at the soup on the table. "Can I eat that soup?"

Mom's forehead creased before glancing at the soup and finally, placed it carefully on my lap. "Of course you could eat it, idiot. I've cooked that for you." When I started eating, she clasped her hands together on her lap and exhaled, her beautiful and shimmering eyes seemed restless. "Misaki, can you do me a favor?"

I paused eating the soup before snapping my eyes at her and smiled. I will do anything for her, of course. She's my Mom and I know that she suffered a lot so whatever she asks me to do, I will definitely do it. I nodded at her in response. "Of course, Mom—I'll do anything you want. You're my favorite girl, remember?"

Mom smiled at me affectionately. She removed the soup off my lap completely ignoring my loud protests before holding my hands tightly. "Misaki, dear, I know it might sound too sudden and too weird and I'm acting all irresponsible, irritating and immature lately but…I want you to promise me that you will never fall in love with Usui-kun. And if possible, I want you to stay away from him."

I froze at that but she seemed to ignore it. Instead, she cut me off when I was about to talk and continued on with her so-called favor.

"Misaki, listen to me, okay?" she tightened her grip on my hands that looks as if she has plans on crushing my bones. "You can never fall in love with Usui. Whatever happens, you should never fall for him. Sure I act like I like Usui-kun a lot and shows up every time he's around but Misaki, this is all for you. I don't want to lose you—again—okay? You're Dad's gone and I don't want you or Suzuna to be gone too, okay? "

"Mom," I tried to reason. "I'm no longer a child and besides, what could Usui do to me? He isn't dangerous—" I froze at that and the sudden thought that he was indeed emitting a dangerous aura appeared in my head. Was he really not dangerous? Is it really worth still hanging out with him when I'm only placing my life on the line? And the most basic question is…why is Usui dangerous?

Mom cupped my cheeks and then forced me to look up at her. "You must promise me that you will never get close to Usui-kun again. You could still be friends with him as well as your other usual friends but promise me that aside from meeting him at school, you will never be in a place with him. He can come here but he can never come here alone. He must be with Sakura-san or Shizuko-san or else he will never enter the house—Misaki, I'm sorry but he is no longer welcome in this house."

I was a little confused by Mom's sudden decision and somehow, I know I was being conspired. I'm not really sure why she would suddenly act like this when I know so well that she likes Usui Takumi. Did Usui do something to her?

Immediately, I snapped my eyes back to her. "Why, Mom? Did he do something offensive to you? Did he hurt you—"

"No." she interrupted firmly and loosed her grip from my palms before standing up and walking towards the window. She inhaled the soft breeze and finally, turned to me. "No, Usui-kun didn't hurt me nor offended me. It's just my decision to make you safe, Misaki. So, you must promise. Stay away from him so it wouldn't break Mom's heart, will you do that for me?"

My shoulders fell down in sheer disappointment before finally, I nodded. If Usui doesn't really want me to stay near him…and if staying away from him would make Mom happy…then I guess everything's cool. After all, I don't like him and he's just a friend. Like a chess game, friends stand as pawns to protect you. They serve as your crutches when you're weak and when you can finally stand on your own, you can dispatch them easily. Usui's just like that. He's just a pawn and my crutches—I don't really need him that much.

Mom walked towards me while smiling before hugging me tightly. "Good girl."

-;-

"Where are you taking me, Sakura?"

Sakura just giggled as she pulled me towards the back entrance of MSA's soccer field before we exited a bushy area and then the two of us—with Shizuko coughing behind—finally arrived at the boy's dormitory.

My forehead creased at that. "And what are we doing here?"

Sakura giggled before turning to me. "Well, didn't you hear the rumors, Misaki? According to a classmate of mine, a representative from England is here in the lobby of the boy's dormitory. He will be the English representative for the school's itinerary in England!"

"Oh." I murmured, uninterested before finally turning my back from her. "Okay, well, I'm going back to class—"

"Misaki, wait!" she tugged me firmly towards her before dragging me behind the huge bushes once again. "Come on, I just want to see him because they said he was really handsome! Just a little peek and then we'll be back to class."

"I have homework to do—"

"Please!" she pleaded and repeatedly bowed her head to me. "Please come on! The only reason why Shizuko came with us was because you'll be coming too. If you leave, she'll leave too so please! I'll do your math assignment for you!"

I rolled my eyes and finally, I nodded. "Okay, just one glance, okay? I have lots of makeup assignments to do or else my teachers will fail me on their subjects."

"Thank you very much!"

That and she finally dragged me and Shizuko again near the dormitory and secretly, we sneak inside. The hallways were deserted with boys since classes are still going on and so, the three of us secretly sneak towards the lobby she was talking about.

I've never been in a dormitory so I was a little astounded upon seeing how huge it was and was mesmerized by the rich English influence and the aura it was emitting seems rather cool to the eyes. There are blue colors everywhere I look and it was well maintained. I just hope the rooms are also clean—well, only the rich dwells here anyway. Of course it'll be filthy rich.

We walked towards the puzzlingly long hallway entrance and finally, we arrived on this huge room filled with chairs and tables. People were occupying the room and they seemed to be too busy that they didn't even notice female intruders coming.

They were all speaking in a different language—English if I'm right—and I've noticed that there was a vacant chair at the front end of the long meeting table. That must be where their boss would sit.

I turned to Sakura and nudge her by the ribs. "So, where is he?"

"Still searching." She murmured and peek her head even more from the wall since all three of us were hiding. "—seems like he hadn't arrived yet."

Shizuko just rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

"Is that representative here or not?" I asked her impatiently before glancing at my wristwatch. "Hurry up, Sakura, we'll get late to class."

"Just a minute." She sung under her breathe and stick out her head even more to take a closer look. We are on that position when suddenly, I knocked over this vase causing for it to crash loud against the tiled floor. Sakura immediately snapped her back straight and then glared at me. "What the hell was that?"

"I-I think I've broken a school property." I stuttered and began to pick it up when it suddenly sliced my finger. "Ow."

"Leave it, moron!" Shizuko hissed at me and then took a glance to the now seemed to be meeting room. "Oh crap, I think they are coming for us."

"Run!" Sakura yelped as the three of us decided to make a run from the lobby. I rushed to the nearest stairs and rushed upstairs and didn't stop running until I reached the second floor. I know there isn't any place to hide so I did my best and tried my luck and entered this room which isn't locked at all. Students aren't inside the dormitory anyway so I'm safe here for awhile.

I was on that position when I suddenly remembered Sakura and Shizuko. I was frozen on the spot. "Crap, where are they? And what's worse is…why the hell was I alone?"

I immediately put out my phone so I could dial them when suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Gerard-sama, are you still inside?"

Crap, crap, crap, I am so dead! I held the knob firmly and looked out for a place to hide when suddenly; this raven-haired guy appeared before me while wearing a surprise expression. He was wearing a white button up long sleeve and sleek slacks. I froze even more and bit my lip before raising my finger up to my lips. "Please, let me hide in here! I will be in deep trouble if they caught me and my Mom will hate me for this!"

Hesitantly, he nodded before walking towards the door and holding the knob in place and then pointed out the huge walk-in cabinet.

My forehead creased at that. "You want me to hide there?"

The foreigner—since he doesn't look Japanese—nodded at me and smiled.

"O-Okay." I lower my head to him and then rushed to the closet and hide myself there. Anyway, was he deaf or he just dislike talking? Since he looks like a foreigner…could he be a student here also; a year higher than me or a…kouhai? But wait, that isn't important anymore, what's important, is for me to get out of here without getting caught.

I dialed Sakura's number but it seems like there wasn't enough reception here since the dormitory was located somewhere in the middle of nowhere…is that even possible? After all, Sakura, Shizuko and I seemed to have taken a bushy path.

I was on that position when the door of the cabinet slowly creaked open ad out revealed the guy's face. He was smiling at me—assuring me that the guards are gone now.

Immediately, I rushed to him and repeatedly bow my head. "Thank you very much for helping me, senpai! I thought they are all going to caught me! Can you do me another favor? Can you help me get out of here through the window?"

An expression of confusion erupted on his brows as he eyed me confusedly. *****"_What is your name?"_

My forehead creased at that since I recently found out that he didn't understand any words I uttered awhile ago but still had helped me. "Y-You don't understand Japanese?"

Even his forehead creased too. "_Should I know what you're talking about?"_

Okay, I give up. I smiled at him and just nodded before bowing my head again—this'll be hard. "A-Anyway…I-am-about-to-live-now. Thank-you-very-much-for-helping-me. I-will-jump-through-the-window-okay?"

He looked at me incredulously before scratching the back of his head and then started laughing. "Really, sorry, I never really thought of making this hard for you—I can speak fluent Japanese."

My mouth literally fell open as I stared at him in utter annoyance. "You can speak fluent Japanese but you still thought of making fun of me? Do you really that have two much free time in your hands? Geez, you're annoying!"

He just laughed and then lends his hand out to me. "Well, I already apologized, didn't I? Anyway, I'm Gerald Walker, you are?"

I gazed at him suspiciously before finally shaking his hand and looking away in annoyance. "Ayuzawa Misaki."

"So, what is an Ayuzawa Misaki doing here sneaking around in the boy's dormitory? Isn't it trespassing of school properties especially if you're not residing in here and if classes are still on-going?"

I bit my lip and annoyingly blamed Sakura in my head. I knew it! I know I should have known better than agreeing on coming with Sakura here! I am such an idiot for tagging along when I know so well that it's a dormitory for boys. I bit the inside of my cheek before turning to that guy.

"Well, I'm sorry for that too!" I hissed at him and placed both my hands on my waist. "Is it my fault that that stupid English representative is so hard to find? And was it my fault if ever my friend wants to see that guy so badly? Well, if you want to tell this to the President of Japan, and then go ahead, no one's planning to stop you. I might even drive you to him!"

When he snickered, I irritatedly walked towards him and then kicked his ankle. He glared at me. "Why'd you do that for?"

I smirked at him and then rushed to the window and winked at him. "That's for making a chicken out of me, moron!"

And finally, I jumped out of the room.

-;-

I walked back to the school grounds with my hair filled with debris. That stupid Sakura and Shizuko, they didn't even dare search for me or call for me—hadn't they notice that I was missing? I really swear, I'll stay away from Sakura's way when she plans on something outrageous again.

I glanced at my wristwatch and saw that my next class has been starting for fifteen minutes. Great, I'm late at my class and that'll be considered as an absent.

I irritatedly scratched the back of my head and decided to just finally skip class and then went to the nearest tree I could find. I walked towards this huge Sakura tree and plop down comfortably before staring out at the blue clouds above me.

Clouds…I wish I could be like them—light and free.

Usui's face suddenly clouded my head upon remembering his reaction when I kissed him. I blushed at that and tried to forget that stupid reaction he had but still, it stubbornly stayed in my head.

…

…

I see myself all over him again.

Fuck, why am I like this? I've cleared everything in my head yesterday, didn't I? I agreed with Mom's rules never to speak nor get near Usui Takumi but why do I still have this painful feeling in my stomach to see him?

I'm not obsessed with him, right?

Furiously, I shook my head and growled at myself. "I don't like you, Usui Takumi!"

He's dangerous and mysterious and he's keeping a lot of damn secrets to me—secrets that if he ever risked telling might place both of us in great lengths of danger…secrets that could change my life for the better…or maybe even for the worst.

I scratched the back of my head again—making my hair a lot messier—and slam my back on the trunk of the tree and looked up at the sky again—formulating negative thoughts about Usui Takumi.

Like what I've been thinking about all this time, Usui doesn't emit the same positive aura his other friend emits. He's all mysterious and there was this dangerous aura that I feel whenever his presence is near. And those eyes of his…surely it was beautiful but there's something wrong in his eyes. I couldn't really fathom his nature but I'm definitely sure something is going on and it was making me fucking crazy—crazy about the truth and crazy about him.

But no, I shouldn't be feeling that way towards him, right? Mom already lost Dad and if she ever loses us, I don't know what might happen to her. If I knew better than having mom dead worried, then I should stay away from Usui Takumi.

That sudden conclusion made my heart lurched in pain. I can do it, right? I can stay away from him, right? That was what's supposed to happen anyway. Even from the start, I was all ready to stay away from him. I didn't know him in the first place and even if we're classmates, we rarely talks. We just shared the same circle of friends and besides, I've only noticed him when he started to act like a real jerk and at the same time, creepy. I still remember that time when he told me that I was blocking his way when he was nowhere near me—or so I thought. All I've felt was that someone was staring at me and it was giving me all the creeps, it was really unnerving. (_Refer to Chapter 3)_

But still, that thought continued to linger in my head. I can't seem to be away from Usui. It's like…if he's gone…then there's no means for me to continue living too.

I closed my eyes and tried to feel the warmth of the sun when a huge force suddenly appeared before me. Immediately, I snapped my eyes open and looked at the figure before me who seemed to have fallen from the top of the tree and to my intense surprise, it was Igarashi.

I sat p properly and gazed at him surprisedly. "I-Igarashi-kun, what are you—"

He smiled at me in a menacing way before walking towards me and grabbing me by the forearms. "I don't really want to be here—as you can see, this isn't my time and it's starting to wear us off. Seriously, when do you plan to wake up? You're being too much trouble."

My forehead creased as I tried to remove his grip off my arms. "What do you mean? Let me go, you're fucking hurting me!

"If I hurt you then maybe that'll wake you up in the just a walk away future." That and he revealed a small pocket knife and grinned at me. "Sorry, Ayuzawa-san, it's just that taking care of you requires all of us a lot of energy and life force."

My mouth literally dropped as I struggle to escape from him only to fail. If he's talking about feeling weary, then he indeed looks tired. He has those huge bruise like things under his eyes and his complexion is a little pale—he seemed to be really exhausted.

"Igarashi, stop it! Just what in the world are you trying to do!" I winced when the sharp metal pierce my skin and immediately send tons of painful signals on my body. "Igaras—"

I gasped when someone knocked Igarashi out in the head however, I didn't saw who the new offender though since someone knocked me out cold too.

-;-

**Please read the Author's Note:**

_Heiress is finally finished._

The next chapter of Heiress will all be about Usui finally pushing Ayuzawa away. What do you really think happen that made Usui act like this towards Ayuzawa? And what do you think is Minako's—Misaki's Mom—really up to for her to force Misaki to stay away from Usui? What could be the danger Usui is hiding from Ayuzawa and what does Igarashi meant by inflicting pain on her might awaken her in the just a walk away future?

**If you're already formulating a lot of thoughts in your head about what's really going on in this story, then PM me or put it on your review. **

_Anyway, I've finished writing this one on August 9—today— but because of failed internet connection; I wasn't able to upload it immediately. Hope you like it and I also hope that you'd continue reading and reviewing._

_Anyway, Cinderella will be updated next—I think…if time would allow._

_Blue Mirage—laughs—did you all like it? I wasn't really thinking of posting that but since I was a little afraid that someone might write the same idea, I just thought of posting the first chapter for fun. I hope you like it. I wasn't really into vampire-werewolf stuff that's why I didn't make Usui and Ayuzawa vampire and werewolf. _

_Blue Mirage is just all about friendship and at the same time, a bizarre affection that grow into a deep foreboding romance between a mere human—or is he really?—and a demon hound._

_My sister asked me…why a demon for Misaki and why a hound?_

_If you're reading the manga of __**maid-sama! **__You'd see there that both Shintani and Usui were represented as dogs. That is where I got the idea and it's also a good thing that Usui's representation as a dog was also black in color. So I just mixed it all up and then change the eye color into Misaki's beautiful amber orbs and then—boom—it's Blue Mirage._

_To be honest, it wasn't supposed to be Blue Mirage but rather Amber Mirage but since I think blue represents more of Usui's cool character—blue is cool to the eyes and I think Usui's really cool too—I've just decided to make it into a Blue Mirage._

_I really hope you'd like that story and I hope you'd still support it and review on it even if I won't be updating that story—not until I finished a story or two. As you can see, Blue Mirage is not on the perspective style…it's kind of… I don't really know what it was called—I kind of forgot so it was a big challenge for me. I'm pretty much used on writing on perspective style—sigh._

_But anyways, please do support it! I totally love animals—especially dogs—so please keep on reviewing. I'll write on Cinderella next. I love you all guys and I hope you still love me even if I'm not updating this past few days._

_**Another promotion :)**__ I'm a __**betareader**__ now so I hope you'll help me spread the word. Although I'm not really that known of an author here…I still wish to help other new writers to improve on the grammar if needed be. _

_All of your alerts and favorites and reviews are very much appreciated. My inbox was like full of messages and reviews and alerts and favorites and it makes me really happy. Thank you for supporting me and my stories. _

_Thank you again!_

_I'll see you reading in Cinderella!_

_PP :p_


	9. Chapter 9: Pushing me Away

**Disclaimer: All**recognizable characters belong to **Hiro Fujiwara's Kaichou WA Maid-sama!**

**A/N:**Let me update this one first.

-;-

**Heiress is once again dedicated to:**

Guileene and Coline Escalona

**Chapter 9: Pushing me Away**

_(Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down)__  
><em>_The sacrifice of hiding in a lie__  
><em>_(Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind)__  
><em>_The sacrifice is never knowing__  
><em>_Why I never walked away__  
><em>_Why I played myself this way__  
><em>_Now I see your testing me pushes me away__  
><em>_I've tried like you__  
><em>_To do everything you wanted too__  
><em>_This is the last time__  
><em>_I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you_

-;-

It hurts—definitely, my fucking head hurts.

I caressed the back of my head and slowly sat up from what seemed to be the infirmary bed. What happened to me? Why am I here in the infirmary? Did I somehow faint due to extreme hunger or was it because the heat was too strong for me to handle?

I tried to remember the last thing that happened before this but nothing seemed to be entering my head. It's like I was up above the clouds—like my memory got blocked or something. Of course it was stupid of me to think that it was possible for someone to erase my memories. That was plain stupid. Nobody in this world can do that—except of course if he was some kind of telepath or something.

I feel so strange.

I looked around me clearly thinking that I was indeed brought to the infirmary. However, there weren't any traces of the Good Samaritan around. I was all—and definitely—alone here in this quiet infirmary.

I went back to laying flat on my back and brushed my hair upwards using my bare hands and glanced around me once again—something's definitely not right. It's like…someone's watching me. I sat up once and alerted myself. Whoever is here, I bet it having lots of fun watching me feel all flustered and squirmy.

I took a sharp glance outside the window and saw that the sun was almost setting. Slowly, I pushed the thin blanket away and shrugged off the nausea appearing from the pit of my stomach and immediately wore my shoes. One thought was left in my mind—I need to get out of here…it's like something dangerous will happen once I stayed in here.

I searched for my bag but it wasn't there—what the hell?

My heart started to do those nervous palpitations as if any minute now, I'll explode. I tried to calm myself but still, I was so sure something is ought to happen.

I sat back on the bed and placed my hand above my chest and breathe in deeply. That feeling—that feeling wherein you know that something is about to happen. Like a pandemonium something is coming. I glanced at my wristwatch but mysteriously I can't seem to understand the time—like I was being placed in a timeless room.

Once again, my heart started to palpitate.

My head snapped up when the front door slowly creak open revealing Usui's grave face with my bag roughly slung on his back. I just looked up at him without saying any words and then I focused my eyes on my bag. "Why is my bag with you?"

"It's good that you're awake now." he replied instead—his lips almost seemed to be unmoving. His hair was on its unusual disheveled disarray and the expression he was wearing was very uncomfortable for me to ignore. "I'm taking you home."

I stood up from the bed and snatched my bag off his grip sharply. "No need to—I might lose my energy again…you're starting to freak me out." I walked passed him but froze when his impossibly cold hands snaked itself around my elbows and then roughly pushed me back to the stretcher. I growled at him. "What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"What the fuck is wrong with _you_?" he threw the question back to me none too gently and glared at me heatedly. "I go telling you to stay away from me so you could be safe but why are you still getting yourself into fucking trouble?" Automatically, Usui caressed his temples in a circular motion before glaring at me again. "I cold fucking hate you for that because if you keep getting into trouble, I will be the one to kill you on my own."

I shivered at the sharpness of his voice and the level of words he used against me and slowly bit my lip—angry tears planning to escape my eyes as I glared back at him too. But despite the fury, it was a mystery why I couldn't manage to bring myself to be angry with him—not at all, I realized that I can't.

Upon seeing that my eyes are slowly brimming with tears, Usui's hard expression softened and then he lifted his hands and immediately pulled me into a tight hug. "Fuck, don't you fucking do this to me, Ayuzawa. Don't you ever show me that fucking expression once again."

I looked up at him and glared in futile effort before looking down on his chest. "What the hell's wrong with you? Using those kinds of words to me—do you really hate me that much that even pretending in public that you want to hang out with me is impossible?"

Gently, Usui pushed me away from him and held me both by the shoulders. "I was all but planning to make you safe until that day comes. When that fu—" I narrowed my eyes at him so immediately, he retaliated. He sighed and then looked at me straight in my amber eyes. "I want you to wake up so that I could see your eyes again."

I shook my head again and frowned at him in confusion—he, talking in riddles again. "What do you mean about that? Why the hell do you keep talking in riddles that I can't fucking understand what you're really implying?"

"You don't have to understand any of it." he mumbled—his voice was firm. "If possible, you don't have to even know what was really happening. I want you out of the group, Ayuzawa."

"No, I won't stay away from you."

"You promised." He hissed at me—his bedazzling emerald orbs narrowing on me. "You promised your Mom that you'll stay away from me."

Stubbornly, I still shook my head. "I could care less about what's going to happen to me by being near you and I could definitely care less about my own mother. Call me selfish or whatnot but you can't definitely make me stay away from you—it's too late now, Usui."

He froze upon hearing that and immediately stepped away from me—that action of his made my heart feel that stupid pain. Usui doesn't want me. He doesn't like me in the least that even being friends isn't possible.

I exhaled inwardly and tried to hide my pained expression due to his reaction about my unintentional confession. Pushing myself harder since I still won't give up that easily and tried to push myself up from my own embarrassment, I glowered at him. "It's too late—I can't be away from you."

"I won't like you back."

One word actually sent me down to the dumps as he finalized his decision. He didn't only reject me once, he rejected me twice—only multiplying the despondency I was experiencing. I bit the inside of my cheek and still tried to pushed myself harder as I looked down on the floor—trying my best to look unaffected. Well, what can you say when you confessed to the one you like and in return, he replied without second thoughts that he won't like you back? Nothing.

I blinked several times and looked up at him once again before shaking my head. "I like you."

"I don't like you." He—once again—fucking repeated. He cut me off when I was about to say something but then, he showed me that disgusted look on his face that only made me swallow all those love confessions I was still about to say to him. "To be honest, Ayuzawa, I don't really see you as someone I could like—you're no match for me. We're not on the same level and like what everybody else is thinking—you're too plain. I don't like plain girls who have this weird habit of judging other people just because she can't get along with them. You've no friends who can't stay with you for too long because your meanness comes in first. You can't trust them with your issues and certainly, that makes you really stupid."

I looked away, wanting to make him stop but as if luck wasn't on my side, Usui continued—tearing me more apart. Shattering me into little shards that make me want to fucking jump off a cliff and just die.

Back then, even if I was still a kid, I've always knew I was kind of different. I don't get well with people my age. No, maybe that was kind of wrong—I don't get along well with people, period. I was aloof and rather the company of my books and I daydream a lot. And sometimes, I often think that being in the company of a pillow is much easier than being with false friends who you know too well won't stick around until the end.

Friends stand as crutches to aid you when you're weak. When they are finally done with your help and doesn't need you anymore, they'll dump you faster than last year's latest Burberry bag.

I started thinking that way upon realizing the true nature of human. I thought back then that they were disgusting fools that doesn't deserve to be loved. Until Usui Takumi and his mysterious aura appeared completely pulling me out of the delusional world I was trapped in. He changed me and I started to believe that Usui was my fairy tale. I started to like him—denied it even in the first—but you know that feeling of not wanting to give up?

I thought he might have liked me a little but turns out that he just doesn't and wouldn't.

Like what he said, I'm no match for him.

Usui Takumi—even as a guy—was impossibly beautiful. He could shine even in the most darkness of night. His every walk implies grace and confidence that no other guy could match. He was perfect—I know that too well—and he was good in everything. He was like a superhero because he appears in the most suspicious of places and comes around to aid me. He talks in a rather mysterious and puzzling way as if he was always talking with someone whom he knows clearly that wouldn't understand what he's trying to imply. He was too good to be true—a real gift to all the woman who would be lucky enough if Usui ever throw them his second glance. But as what I was expecting, no one's lucky enough to grab his attention.

He was perfect—not plain—and he only likes girls who could match his physical appearance.

He was great. He was handsome on those cold green eyes that make the ladies swoon. And because of that, I could admit that I like him enough to die.

But Usui doesn't like me. I was plain; I wasn't exuding the same mysterious aura he was emitting. I don't have blond hair, I don't have the guts to talk to other people and voiced out my real feelings. I wasn't good in Math and I often skip classes and I don't know how to comprehend basic Psychology.

I wasn't as beautiful as him.

I wasn't as perfect as him.

I wasn't perfect, period. Maybe, I was too ugly that Usui couldn't stand my face. Maybe I was too ugly that Usui really feels disgusted by being kissed by someone as ugly as me.

I couldn't match Usui—we're just not for each other. That was his finalization. Usui doesn't want me as someone close to him. Maybe, he wants nothing to do with me at all.

If I could be more beautiful, more stunning, more mysterious, have the same amount of brain cells as him, have the guts to stand out and shine, have the—

I just don't have them all. I just can't be like the other people because—like what he said—I was stupid. And I feel much stupider now after hearing his reaction to my unintentional love confession. Usui Takumi doesn't like me—no, he couldn't like me. He prefers someone better.

If only I was better. If only I was as beautiful as Shizuko, as cheerful and light as Sakura, as snob as Aoi and as strong as Igarashi-kun. If only I could have Sakura's red hair to exempt me from plainness, Shizuko's intelligence so I wouldn't be regarded as a dumbass, Aoi's harshness so no one can stand against me and Igarashi-kun's charm so that everybody will like me…then that way maybe I could match Usui's looks.

Then that way…maybe…even for just a short period of time…I could feel like I truly belong in this world. Then maybe I could also believe that someone like me can feel and be perfect.

But hell no, life wouldn't give you that. And even if you try so hard, if it wasn't truly for you, then you won't be perfect at all even in two or more lifetimes.

Usui's your archetypal and dream Prince while I was the plain servant next to him. Without even the excuse of red or brown hair paired with amber eyes that don't go well with my hair color—I'm ugly, that was the conclusion.

Maybe, the reason why I can't get along well with people was because I was too insecure of them. Because they were perfect and I was not, they were beautiful and I wasn't, they were intelligent and I'm dumb—because they were definitely everything that I wanted for myself to be.

Before long, I hadn't realize that tears already flowed relentlessly down my cheeks the same time Takumi had stopped talking shit about my shit personality. I have had enough of this stupid rejection.

But then the words _don't give up_ erupted on my thoughts.

Bitterly, a laughed escape from my lips—it was the kind of laughter that could only exist in my world, the one that Usui wasn't allowed to enter—and then I looked at him with the sign of hurt. He looked back at me, but this time, his eyes were unmoving, unfeeling, unaffected. He wasn't affected of my own pain—in fact, he seemed like he was unaware of it. Maybe, I should skid into a temporary stop first—I was a little tired from running today. Those words that Usui uttered, it made my crazy mind run off to the ends of the Earth and be back here without even resting for a bit.

Usui looked as if he was looking through me before he spoke once and for all—finalizing his decisions. "—I won't like you back."

Of course it fucking hurts, damn it! But what else could I do? I was rejected three times in a row.

I looked outside and saw that the world was finally covered in slight darkness, the sun slowly bidding farewell and hiding his beautiful rays.

I turned back to Usui and despite all the futile effort; I could somehow manage to hide the searing pain. "It would have been better if you rejected me once—I don't need repetitions."

Merely, he shrugged—completely unaware of my feelings—of the dejectedness I was experiencing. "I need to clear myself for you to understand it well. If I didn't repeat every word, you might not be able to comprehend it easily. I don't need your _like_ Ayuzawa…what I want is for you to _stay away_ from me." he placed his hands in the pocket of his jeans and then looked out of the window. "That's what I want."

Another day has ended.

Another awful day has ended.

Maybe I should just rest it off for a bit and try not to think about it so I won't feel anything.

That could be the best idea.

I square my shoulders trying to pull myself together, smiled at Usui and lower down my head and finally, I walked out of the infirmary.

-;-

_Let's stop the madness, __  
><em>_before it explodes!__  
><em>_Before it's out of our control.__  
><em>_Let's stop the madness, __  
><em>_before it explodes!__  
><em>_We gotta let it go, __  
><em>_before it all explodes._

**Stop the Madness – Alexandra Burke ft. Bruno Mars**

**-;-**

I tossed and turn on the bed and sighed restlessly and when all futile efforts of trying to sleep finally kicked in, I stood up in acquiescence and wipe the tears that had been flowing relentlessly on my cheeks away.

I feel like I'm going to explode.

I feel like any minute coming, I will die.

I pulled up my hair into a neat bun, wipe new sets of tears once again and then walked towards the mirror beside my closet. I looked at my figure—black hair, amber eyes, not that tall and all in all, I look simple.

The word simple echoed inside my head and automatically, stupid tears came by on my cheeks again. Furiously wiping them away, I rushed out of my room after grabbing my jacket and sneakers and run out of the house and rushed towards the dock near the river.

I sat there quietly ignoring the chilly breeze caused by the early four a.m. time of the day. According to the news, the sun will be rising by five thirty…I hope I could catch that so that for even a breathtaking moment, I can forget all my problems.

Everything seemed surreal. It was unfair, in fact.

Humans are indeed pathetic. How can they boast their beauty to ugly people and make them cry their eyeballs out because they were repeatedly rubbing on their faces that they were ugly? How can people be so unfair? How can people be so mean and be unaware of the fact that they were hurting other people's feelings?

I know I'm simple—but I never really welcome the fact that I was ugly. When my Daddy was still with us, he told me that ugly people doesn't exist. Everyone has the same as the Creator's features and all of them were showing His face. I looked at the unmoving water of the river and gulped when I saw Usui's face on the water and his words—once again—echoed inside my head. Tears flowed down on my cheeks again—I was crying.

I was crying because somehow, I felt like I have been in love with Usui for a longer period of time, like I've known him—not within just the span of almost two months but rather for almost a decade now. Do I know Usui Takumi? Was it really the first time I've met him?

I shook my head and tried to forget the things he said to me but it feels like everything has been sealed on my heart—like everything won't be very easy to forget.

I was going to explode—fuck, I wanted to die. I felt like without Usui, I was worthless.

But then, even if I wasn't around…Usui wouldn't feel that way. He would still feel complete without me; he could still go on with his life without me; he would still be damn beautiful without me. Besides, he must be thinking that without my mere presence, he won't feel suffocated anymore. Usui Takumi wouldn't like me.

I like him—no, he doesn't need my like, he doesn't need someone like me.

Darn it, everything's getting out of my hand. It's like any minute coming, I'd die. I feel so hurt. I feel so fucking hurt. Usui created a hole in my heart—he'd hurt me.

The water started moving and I watch as the water wet my feet. I didn't need the sneakers. I think I'm getting crazy now. There was much more than the cold air that I could mind. Pain was very much inevitable; suffering is optional. But then, I choose to suffer. Or maybe, I was really just pathetic.

I'm pathetic and the same time, ugly.

.

School was boring.

Sakura looked up at me and smiled before pushing her tray away which was consisting of her unfinished lunch and unbitten apple. "Still angry at me?"

I traced the brim of my coffee cup and sighed. "No, it's not about that. I just don't feel so good at all—sorry."

"I don't mind it, really." She smiled and then nudges me on the rib. "Say, are you coming with us today? We're on a mission."

Shizuko rolled her eyes at her.

I drop my gaze on my tray and shook my head. "No, sorry, I'll be doing some groceries in place of my mother so I can't come and hang out, maybe, next time."

"Oh, doing some grocery, eh?" Sakura fished out her phone and texted someone before turning to me. "Shizuko and I will also be doing the grocery later so how about you meet us at that huge grocery store at the Main Square? We'll be there around six."

I glanced at my wristwatch and saw that I still have two hours for my last two subjects before nodding at her. "Sure, I'll see you on the market—I better go to class. I'm cramming for my assignment in Psychology."

I gather my things and was about to walk off when Shizuko appeared next to me and then handed me her handkerchief. My forehead creased at that. "What's this?"

Merely, she shrugged. "Use that to wipe your tears when you're done crying and then throw it away." She said and then walked off to the opposite direction. From behind me, Sakura patted my shoulder and walked away too.

I glanced at the green hanky on my hand and suddenly remember Usui's green eyes. A frown erupted in between my brows before I placed it inside my bag and walked towards the class. When I entered, he was already there and I made sure that I won't be walking past him so instead, I walked on the other side of the room and settled quietly on my seat behind the class.

U.T and A.M…it was really stupid how the initials of our names were so far from each other. I tried jumping near him but seems like he would only—and always—take one step forward me. Like what he keeps on implying, he doesn't want to do anything with me. Inwardly, I laughed. How could he not mind it when I was fucking thinking about it every time I feel lonely?

We've waited for almost thirty minutes but there weren't any signs of the teacher attending the class, so some of the students started to just ditched. I glanced at my wristwatch and sighed—too much for being too early.

I gather my things and slung my bag across my chest and walked towards the door when Aoi suddenly appeared before me and grabbed me both by the elbow.

"You are so coming with me." he snapped and started to yanked me out of the classroom.

"What—Aoi—"

"You are coming with me right now." he cut me off once again and then insisted on pulling me. "Please, please come with me right now because I terribly needed your help for my art project!"

"Uh—okay." I allowed him to pull me when someone grabbed my elbows and roughly pulled me back—completely slipping Aoi's grip from me. "Fuck." I looked up only to see Usui standing behind me with his—not to mention—firm grip on my elbow. Even if my heart was doing all those weird and loud heartbeats that I'm already sure he could hear, I still manage to scowl at him. "What are you doing?"

He ignored me and then glared at Aoi. "She's walking with me to Chemistry."

What? Since when did he—

"Aw, Usui, you are so not doing this to me." Aoi yanked me harder and then yanked me more until I was finally on his side—and somehow, I felt sad because Usui easily let go. Damn, he didn't even try pulling me back. "I got her first so she'll be coming with me."

Usui tucked his hands in his pockets and then glanced down at me—his eyes reprimanding. "Come to my side."

Uh—okay, what the fuck was all that? Come to his side?

Aoi scoffed at him and threw him an insipid gaze before rolling his eyes. "I need Misaki's help since she looks good in arts. It'll just be for a couple of minute and I won't be kidnapping her for too long. You can come with us if you want."

"I don't want to tag along." He responded stoically—as if he had no emotion whatsoever. "What I want is for her to come with me to class. She ain't skipping or going to run late just to aid you."

I almost snapped at his worst choice of words before I glared at him. "Who are you to decide for me? You know what, I don't care—no, you don't care whether I get late or any of the whatnots you're trying to imply. You can't care about that. Don't decide things for me—I don't need your decision."

"So you're throwing my words back to me?" he muttered almost creepily which had made me frozen as ice. Some students were already openly watching our mini play and it was rather making me fucking embarrassed. Because hell will break lose if ever he mentions anything about the fucking confession.

I grabbed Aoi by the shoulders and tried to flee from the crime scene when he spoke again.

"You come here saying you like me and now you're running off to another guy."

Whispers and loud murmurs started to fill the empty air and I could feel myself slowly shrinking out of pure embarrassment. Holy frick, if he was trying to embarrass me, I swear I'll kill him with my bare hands.

Aoi turned to me—his beautiful girly eyes rounding—before he started blushing. "You admitted that you like him?"

Thanks for the obvious—he could be so fucking insensitive sometimes.

Girls from the nearest area started glaring, growling and gawking at us—not even trying to give us some fucking privacy. I blushed horrendously and bit the inside of my cheek—crap, everyone's indeed staring. This isn't a fucking dream.

"I'm out of here." I mumbled quickly and then dashed away from them—ignoring the elbows and hands that were trying to meet my face—and finally run off to the open field. I rushed to the soccer field—which, thank God—was deserted and throw my bag down the ground.

What the hell is just so wrong with him? I so badly wanted to wring his neck because of his stupid lines. He makes it sound like I was two-timing him—like I go saying '_I like him_' and then runs off to another guy.

Fuck, I completely repeated what he said.

I sat down on the ground and tried to comprehend inside my messy head what Usui meant by what he said.

Because last thing I remember is that he was constantly trying to push me fucking away.

.

_Yeah, I know, I updated this one first instead of Cinderella but you know, this one's nearing the climax—I think. Yeah, it was indeed nearing the climax and curse me for that it will be very complicated. _

_Even I's a little lost in it but anyway, I hope you'd review. It will really made my day—no, night, I meant to say._

_PP._


	10. Chapter 10: So Contagious

**Disclaimer: All recognizable **character from** Maid-sama! **Rightfully belong to** Fujiwara Hiro**

**A/N: **I don't think I'm in love. I think I'm obsessed with someone else. I'm going gaga for him. If you have questions about my other stories—especially on Heiress—go on and ask me. With me changing the plot, I know you already have those crazy ideas inside your head. :)

-;-

Could this be out of line?  
>To say you're the only one breaking me down like this<br>you're the only one I would take a shot on  
>Keep me hanging on so contagiously<p>

Oh you're everything I'm wanting  
>Come to think of it, I'm aching<br>On account of my transgression..  
>Will you welcome this confession?<p>

-;-

**Ten: So Contagious**

"You're crazy."

I ignored Sakura's whining and proceeded on dumping cereal on the cart before walking onto the next bar. She was arguing with Shizuko—half an hour ago—about her boyfriend and it seems like Shizuko's really annoyed at her. She has been in a bad mood ever since the two of them arrived here in the grocery mart and with a lot of things inside my head; I can't really risk minding the two of them fight.

I have lots of things in my head.

Thoughtlessly, I grabbed a pack of spaghetti and exhaled when suddenly, I heard something crashed behind me. Immediately, I turned to the direction of Shizuko and Sakura and saw a bottle of cheese spread broken into pieces on the floor. My forehead creased at that as I looked up at the two of them and saw them all frozen too.

I rolled my eyes at that and immediately left my cart before placing both my hands on my waist. "Now look at what you two did. This is such a waste." I picked up the broken pieces and gasped when one piece sliced my hand—I hurriedly let it slipped and then growled at myself. "Darn it, I should know better than nosing around."

Sakura growled at Shizuko and then pushed the cart away. "Now that is completely your fault! I told you already that I don't want that cheese spread!"

Shizuko just ignored her before revealing her wallet and slamming her credit card on the chest of the arriving personnel and finally walking away. "Do the grocery on your own—I don't have time for your stupid childish acts."

"Why you—"

I wiped the blood on the hem of my shirt and then glanced at Sakura. "Seriously, you two are getting on my nerves, care to control your attitudes? We're on a public place, Sakura." I smiled at the personnel when he returned Shizuko's card on me and then walked back on my own cart. "You should apologize to her—she was being mature to you." I pushed the cart to the next counter and walked thoughtlessly there when Igarashi-kun suddenly appeared before me. I froze upon seeing him.

"Igarashi-kun…"

"Hey." He smiled at me and then turned his head forty five degrees and nodded at someone before turning back to me. "I'll catch you later—have to do some emergency errand for Takumi."

_Takumi… _

I nodded at him and then watched him as he walked past me and checked on the still fuming with anger Sakura. Maybe he wasn't here—there is no use getting all agitated with the person who will never dare appear in front of me again. All that he said back in school—those are all just his nasty ways to play with me.

Right, I'll just think that Usui's just playing with me.

I square my shoulders and walked towards the next counter checking for some fresh mangoes. The market was lively due to the many people that were also doing their groceries. They all seem so happy—doing grocery with their whole family. I exhaled at that. The thought of my Dad suddenly appeared before me.

Back then, Dad and I will also do the grocery together along with Mom and Suzu. It was really one of those family bonding I'm treasuring the most since all four of us were really plunge into our own happy world.

We are happy.

But now I'm dead broken.

My dad's gone, my Mom's forbidding me to get near to someone I terribly like and the one I like hates me.

Fuck, life could be so fucking insensitive sometimes, throwing me one problem after another. I wander around the market aimlessly and while thinking of my other problems—ridiculously wallowing in self-pity. This was irritating—I know. And I'm fucking irritating since I was letting my problems ponder me down.

I walked towards the fruit section and growled when I saw Dad's favorite fruit—the apple.

Back then, we use to make bunny apples and Dad was the greatest on cutting those bunny shapes. While he was almost good on everything, I sucked and often destroy the bunny ears and then he'll laugh at me—I miss those times.

When I was feeling so down, Dad would pat my head and then tell me—

"Hey."

I froze as I looked up from behind me and met the gaze of someone I really least wanted to see. With my forehead creasing and with my cheeks slowly flaming red, I growled at Usui, brushed his hands away and checked on the apples. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking out on you." Usui said and then stood beside me and grabbed one red apple before taking a bite on it. "This one's delicious; can you buy this for me?"

"Do I look like the type to treat someone I barely know?" I asked of him and then moved on to the next fruit. When he followed me, I scowl at him signifying that I'm really annoyed now. "Will you just get lost? I don't need some chaperone whatsoever."

He smirked at that and then held my pushcart and pushed it on my behalf. "I was trying to make it up to you—I was kind of planning to help you do the shopping but it seems like you don't want it."

"I don't need your help."

"No, I think you'll need it."

I scowl at him. He seems to be rather really eccentric. But then, I just have to ignore it, did I? If he's planning to play house with me, then all I just have to do is walked past him and pretend like he wasn't really there. What he said to me, everything really had marred me. It was really annoying how he was still showing his face to me when he said and did all those.

He was annoying.

_No, I am annoying. _

Why do I keep thinking about it anyway? If I really want to ignore him then I should just act like what my mind tells me to do and follow my Mom's orders. Usui's dangerous. I don't want to entertain some kind of danger in my life if that means my family will fall apart.

By keeping near Takumi…I'm only breaking Mom's heart.

We did the groceries together—very simple. He never uttered any words after that and I never said anything either. We were quiet. We ignore people as we walked past them. We ignore the unrefined looks. We ignore the open gawking. We ignore a lot of people as if we are in a world of our own—a world where only the two of us exist. We walk through counters after counters and practically scowl at each other—well; I was the only one scowling.

But despite all those ignoring, he was all over my head.

I don't know why he had that stupid effect on me. In fact, I didn't know when he started appearing inside my head. I didn't know when I started thinking about him. I didn't know when I began accustomed of searching for him wherever I was that I thought that he'd be there too. I didn't know when I started to fucking be obsessed with him. I know it was rather freaky. But the thought that maybe I have also the right to love—everything else just didn't matter.

I didn't know when everything started.

But even if he was inside my head, I practically just ignored everything.

We ignored everything.

But when a time should come that my feelings for him would start to grow—I hope I could still ignore it.

He was priceless for me. I didn't know. At first I thought I was too young to think about this kind of thing. Like what I said, I don't fall easily and blond guys aren't my ideal dream of a guy. He might be your emblematic Prince next classroom but his attitude really sucks. I hate guys who have an attitude problem. But then, you could say I'm eating my words.

You can create that dream guy—ideal guy—inside your head, but that one person you're destined to love will always be an exception.

Does that mean I love him?

It's just a like, right? It's just some kind of plain crush that if he tries to show me the attitude again, I might start to chew his ears off. Maybe, he did something rather really ridiculous, I might get turned off. Maybe I was just going for the looks. Maybe, if Usui shaves his hair off, I won't like him anymore.

I laugh at myself inwardly. Maybe, he was so much worth of my attention that's why I was kind of thinking stupid things like this. Maybe…just maybe, I hope he could like me back too. And when that happens, I'd let him down the way he pushed me down the cliff of desperation.

And then that ends things.

Maybe, if we go out for three days—or make that a week—I'll stop liking him since I finally got his attention. You know that feeling when you already lose the thrill of crushing on someone because you already have him? Maybe, if I manage to make him mine for a day or two, I'll lose the resolve of liking him. Or maybe I was just waiting for him to reject me again and then the spark in my heart will finally disappear.

We checked on some fruits and then were held back by some of our classmates on some of our class. I practically ignored them and tried to pull my cart but Usui's grip was firm so I was left but to stand there quietly.

Some of our classmates were secretly staring at me but I ignored them. I was actually confuse why Usui was entertaining them when if he was at school, he was ignoring them and is exuding that deadly aura that he loves the most—he was annoying.

_But then, you still keep on thinking about him. _

Fucking right.

He was contagious. Usui is slowly breaking me down into pieces. It was weird how he can enter my head even if I was fucking furious at him and then control my system. Oh, yeah right, I couldn't evens stay angry at him. Mysteriously, really, I can't stay angry at him for even a minute. If I was feeling angry—and if it was directed at him—it would immediately disappear and then the next minute, I was already drooling over him.

Fuck, it was obsession indeed.

When he was finally done with his chat with our classmates, Usui smiled at me—that smile of his that makes me all warm inside—and then ushered me forward the next counter. When his hands made contact with my skin, I shivered, not because it was cold but because he was so warm I feel electricity climbing up and down my body.

I wanted to scowl. Back then, when I'd read romance novels, that feeling when you made contact with the one you like—skin contact—you'd feel this electricity crawling on your body, signifying that he was your true love.

But then, this is no romance story. Its real life and Takumi couldn't like me back.

"What's with the long face, Ayuzawa?"

His voice sounded like velvet. Well, I know that velvet doesn't have any tone whatsoever but still, you know that texture called soft? It was soft to hear…pleasant to the ears. He was like heaven sent—too bad he wasn't sent for me.

Merely, I shrugged and still maintain that distance between us since I was trying to shy away from him. He was dangerous to my system—no, he was dangerous to me.

When we finally paid off for my grocery, I exited the mart and then turned to face him. Even if his rejection reply was really maddening, still, I couldn't bear to be impolite—I still have my manners.

I took the groceries from him and lower down my head before him. "Thank you for helping me tonight, I'll just take the next bus."

"You don't me to drive you home?"

He was giving me the choice to decline or accept. But then, Mom is there, if she saw me getting drive around by Usui, she'll surely be disappointed. The offer is tempting but I have to think practically. I maybe in love with him, but Mom still matters to me.

I looked away and just shook my head. "No, thank you, I can manage."

"Are you sure?" when I nodded, he merely shrugged and then walked me towards the bus stop. "Well, I wouldn't be sticking out too long, I need to get going. Igarashi's waiting for me."

"Okay." I nodded and then avoided his gaze, averting my eyes towards the empty road. I ignored him when he sneered at my awkwardness. But then, his next action surprised me. I gasped when he suddenly spins me around and pressed his lips—his soft lips—on mine. It was so soft I could barely feel it.

My hands stood frozen on both sides. I wasn't moving or anything—crap, I'm going to die. His lips moved the slightest—fuck, that was so fucking hot of him. There wasn't any pressure at first, like he was measuring my coming reactions. But then, slowly, he started to deepen his kiss—well, he was the only one kissing me literally since I couldn't move. I stood there frozen. I was too much intoxicated by him.

Fuck, I'm so fucking in love with Takumi.

Slowly, I closed my eyes and felt the softness of his lips. And even with my eyes close, there were so much light passing before my eyes—blinding light. This moment was too blissful—heck; I can stay like this forever.

I don't need the fucking air…I can stay like this forever with him.

The kiss was too soft—as if it wasn't there in the first place—and everything seems like to fall back on their rightful places. He pressed his lips on mine deeper—and hell, I don't want this moment to end—but when my chest started rise and fall due to lack of air, Usui chuckled breathlessly and finally lets go.

My mouth fell literally open because of the absence of his lips. I stared at him in utter disbelief and slowly, blood crept up on my cheeks—I couldn't move. He's mere presence freezes me. He chuckled at my reaction and then softly brushes his palms on my cheek.

"This is warm." He muttered and then smiled at me once again. "That reaction is beautiful…I'll see you later." He turned his back on me and then gave me an uncommitted wave as a sign of goodbye.

He disappeared back to the mart and I was left there with my mouth still gaping open—fuck, I probably looked like a fish now.

Slowly, my shaky fingers rose to caress my lips.

_What was that for?_

* * *

><p>-;-<p>

This time, he was the one to kiss me.

Does that mean he likes me too? Wait, I shouldn't assume, right? What if he was just playing around? He rejected me yesterday and up to now, I can still remember all the words he said. It still echoes on my sleep and it still breaks my heart into pieces.

But then, that fucking kiss just blew everything away.

He was so good in manipulating me—damn it, I didn't expected that. But still, what is that kiss all about? What the hell's with the fucking kiss? Crap, I can't think straight right now. My head's in fucking shambles.

"You look like you're about to vomit."

Growling at Suzuna, I plunge my feet on the cold river water and sighed. Unfortunately, Mom's not home—Suzuna said she has to run an emergency errand and won't be back until tomorrow. She said it was some kind of presentation for a seminar which she was chosen to conduct about animal care. It was rather disappointing since I didn't accept Usui's offer of driving me home but then, after that kiss, I doubt I'd still be able to face him. I don't know what kind of face I will show him tomorrow.

Suzuna purposefully bumped my shoulders and then plunge her feet on the water too since the two of us were here in the dock—watching the sky together. "You're thinking about a guy, right?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Shut up, Suzuna. So what if I was thinking about Takumi? Can you remove him off my system then?"

"I didn't say anything about Usui-kun." she pointed out and grinned when I scowl at her. Suzuna can be so fucking sensitive sometimes, I wish she'd just shut her mouth. "Well, I heard what Mom told you days ago."

I turned to her and inhaled sharply. "You were _eavesdropping_?"

"It was unintentional." She reasoned and then looked up at the sky again. "I can't really fathom Mom's reason why she said that to you—I don't think Usui-kun's dangerous. Sure he was emitting that mysterious aura that pulls you like a magnet to him and I know it's definitely intriguing you but I think there isn't something wrong about you and him dating."

Surprised by her own reaction of Mom forbidding me to get near Usui, I turned to her in confusion. "You were eavesdropping."

"You don't have to repeat it." she told me and then grinned. "And you didn't deny that you two are dating."

I slapped my forehead and growled at her. "We're not dating—in fact, we don't have any relationship whatsoever, okay? We're just…classmates."

"Classmates that kiss."

My eyes rounded and literally, I almost tackled her down the river. "You saw him kiss me on the bus stop? That was fucking sly of you!"

She grinned even wider and tries to escape from my deathly grip on her neck. "So, he kissed you back in public? That was dirty of you, onee-san. On the contrary, the kiss that I saw was the one in your room. Misaki-nee, you're kissing a guy inside your room—do you know what that means?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Since when did you start uttering those vulgar words?" she prompted and then smacked me in the head making me fall down on the river. She gasped at that and started laughing at me. "Oops, sorry, sis."

She grinned at me.

_The nerve._

"That will be the last time you'll grin." I hissed at her threateningly and immediately pulled her feet so that she'd fall on the river too.

When she was wet from waist down to feet, she climbed up back to the dock and smiled at me. "But Misaki-nee, if you really like Usui-kun, then go for it. I think you two looks good together."

I scoffed at her and climb up the dock too. "I got rejected, okay?"

"You got rejected but he kissed you?"

"I was the one who kissed him."

"I thought he kissed you in public?"

I growled at her in annoyance. "I was the one to kiss him first but then he kissed me awhile ago in the bus stop."

"You two kissed in the bus stop?"

I flicked my tongue and then stand so I could finally jogged back to the house. "If you're planning to repeat after me and make me confuse, I'm out of here—see you later."

"Wait, Misaki!"

Note to self: Stay away from stupid Suzuna.

* * *

><p>-;-<p>

Sakura's in a foul mood ever since yesterday.

Well, it was too obvious that her anger was directed to Shizuko since she didn't utter any word to her starting in the morning and she didn't sit next to her during Homeroom. In fact, she was too angry that she has been grumbling to herself and looks like she's going to bite someone's head off if they try to get on her way. Even Igarashi-kun doesn't seem to soften her up. He was that angry.

On the other hand, Shizuko just ignored her and continued on with the day as if no one's trying to burn holes on her back if Sakura was insensitive, then Shizuko's indifferent. She could care less about her surroundings and go on with her life as if nothing's happening.

Such tactless friends—I'm so glad I have them.

Quietly, I walked towards the soccer field with Aoi and decided to watch the practice game between the M department and S hall. Both players from opposing teams were great—until my eyes focused to one.

Takumi was playing for his team and at the same time, of course he was playing for himself and is trying to score some few goals. He was on the shirts team but he was wearing such thin shirt that it was almost revealing the perfect outline of his body. He was well muscled, tall, fair and handsome—shit, I couldn't ask for more. If he could be my boyfriend, I'll die in bliss. But then you should know that that was just a very far-fetched dream. We can never be together. He was far too good for me—I don't deserve him.

Well shit, you know that stupid saying wherein opposites attract? I don't think that's true. Because the two of us came from a completely different world—he came from Pheromone planet while I was from Plainville—and it just wouldn't work.

I almost laughed at myself—I talked like we've been dating and just decided to go our separate ways. Talk about a dreamer who dreams impossible dreams.

Usui passed the ball to his team and then run towards the goal waiting for his teammate to pass the ball to him. Soccer's a dirty game—full of mud. Well, the players were full mud. But looking at Usui—heck, even if he was full of mud, he doesn't look like a mud monster. He just looks so freaking good.

I think I'm falling for him all over again.

I could die right now seeing him looking like that.

To be honest, no one's allowed to watch the soccer practice but since Aoi's kind of feeling lonely and I have free period next, I just decided to run off with him and sneak here in the open field. The suns scorching hot and hell, beads of sweat trickled down my spine as Aoi and I occupied the stone bleacher seat which was kind of hidden behind thick bushes and trees. I scratched my slightly sweaty arm since I felt like bugs were crawling on me before nudging Aoi on the rib.

"Are you sure it's all right to be here?"

Unfocused, he shrugged and then eyed the shirts versus skins players. "I don't really care much about rules and stuff—I'm a rule breaker. Trust me; if they caught you here with me, we're in deep trouble."

"Fuck."

"But I don't really mind being in trouble." He retorted casually and then placed his binoculars on so he could have a better view. "Sometimes, trouble is what makes us human. Without trouble in our life, we'll live under the delusion that everything is all rainbows and butterflies."

"You must try reading some novels to clear that foggy head of yours." I murmured which I didn't really intend for him to hear. But when Aoi threw me a deadly glare, I shrugged and then turned back to the field. "What, that's the truth. Life might not be all about rainbows and butterflies but sometimes, that is what all you've got. Look at me," I pointed out myself dramatically and then looked up at the sky, meeting the sun's blinding rays only to regret it. "—for all that is good and Holy, whenever I feel sad, I create this beautiful scene inside my head and then pretends that I live there with plain bliss and then, I'm happy."

Aoi rolled his beautiful dark crimson eyes on me. "You're delusional, Misaki."

"I'm not being delusional, Aoi-kun." I reasoned out and then snatches the binoculars off his grip. "It's some kind of escape place when I'm sad—you should try it out sometimes."

"And then what? I should start laughing too on the next second?"

"Baka."

He grabbed the binoculars from me and peeks through it and then suddenly curses. My forehead creased as I sit up straightly and glowered at him. "Did you just call me shit?"

"Do you look like a piece of shit, Ayuzawa Misaki?" I gasped when he suddenly grabbed me by the jaw and almost smack the binoculars on my face. "Look at that Takumi—fucking hot."

I pushed the binoculars off my face and then glared at him. "Did you just call your best friend _fucking hot_? Are you gay, Aoi-kun? Sure you have great feminine looks but still, you're a guy. That sounds inappropriate."

He merely shrugged and then looked back on the field again. "Well, I think you should stop pretending now. Because deep inside, I know you also think that Takumi's hot."

I blushed and immediately looked away. "I do not think that he's hot."

"Just steaming hot?" he added and grinned when I flushed even redder. "I knew you're a dirty girl inside."

"Hey, what the fuck—"

"Misaki, hey, get off—OW! That fucking hurts."

I gasped when I suddenly slipped off the bench and fall flat on my face on the ground with some few cuts on my elbow. I growled at myself. "Now I have a new scar—thanks a lot, Aoi."

"It was completely your fault, hag." He pulled me up and then pulled out his hanky and wrapped it around my elbow. "That should stop the bleeding—now just shut up and watch the game."

I grab my bag, strap it over my chest and then smiled at him. "Nope, I think I'll pass. I should go to the infirmary to have it cleaned and then I'll thank you later if this cut was way too deep—see you later."

"Fuck." Aoi immediately stood up and then pulled me beside him—hiding my wounded elbow. "Takumi's coming—shit, I'm in deep trouble."

I growl at me and secretly elbow him only to wince. "I thought you don't mind being in trouble?"

"That was a figure of speech."

"Bastard."

"Should I know what the two of you are doing here?" Usui asked when he finally reached Aoi and me. "This is a game where students aren't allowed—Aoi, breaking a few rules again?"

Aoi looked away and then bit his lip. "Sorry, I was just playing around with Misaki—we're just about to leave."

"If I didn't come here, you two won't leave." He concluded which wasn't really true on my part. I was just about to leave but he caught us because of stupid Aoi. I blush when he glanced at me and saw the dirt on my top. "Do you have a hobby of rolling on dirt?"

"What?" Immediately, I checked the part he was pointing and gasped when he suddenly grabbed the part that Aoi was trying so hard to hide.

Aoi scowl at me. "Idiot."

"Freak."

Usui rubbed his temples in annoyance and then glared heatedly at Aoi. "Aoi."

"Okay, okay, sorry, my fault." He scratched the back of his head and then gathered his things and nodded at me. "Ayuzawa, I'll buy you lunch later to make it up to you. I'll see you ditching in Chemistry again."

When Aoi walked out without me, Usui spun me around so I would be facing him and then shakes his head. "You aren't ditching Chemistry." When his grip tightened on my elbow as if he was trying to put pressure on my elbow, I turned to him with confusion on my eyes. Merely, he shrugged. "Will you stop keeping that moth of yours hanging open? I might end up kissing you again."

I blushed and immediately shut my mouth close since I wasn't actually used to my hobbies that includes my mouth always gaping open. I never thought he was noticing that.

I flushed even more when he brush his hands on my red cheeks and grinned. "This one's really good. I like it when your cheeks are all warm and red—it makes you look vulnerable."

My mouth slightly dropped open and then I hurriedly looked away—flushing beet red. "I'm not vulnerable, moron."

"Okay, you're asking for it."

I gasped when he suddenly grabbed my chin and leaned in closer—it wasn't a kiss. Yeah, it wasn't a kiss. He was just leaning forward as if he was trying to smell me.

Crap, I hope I don't smell like—

"You smell like dairy and cheese." He mumbled and then leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on my cheek. "I think I'm starting to fall for you."

He was about to turn away but then, without thinking, I grabbed his elbows and pulled him so he would stop walking. He turned to me with a small smile on his face. "Hm, need something else."

"You rejected me." I murmured but immediately regretted it. I flicked my tongue when I notice the dark look that appeared on his face. I wanted to frown—maybe, he was just really playing around with me. I bit my lip and fought against the warm sensation appearing from behind my eyes and gulping the bile forming in my throat.

He was indeed just playing with me.

"Okay." I muttered and then slip my hands off his elbow and slowly backing away from him. "Sorry for bringing that up—I was just confused. Just don't…don't do that kind of thing anymore. I hate it when I was being played by someone." I forced out a small smile and then slowly back away.

I won't cry—not yet, not now.

If he's just playing around with me…then maybe I should indeed do the honor of staying away from him. The thought made my heart lurched in pain and a soft sigh escape my lips. I wanted to laugh at myself. Fuck, this was fucking pain—

I winced when I got towed along by none other than Usui and then grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss. It was just a swift kiss that once again—I could barely feel it. Usui just pressed his lips on mine before he gently pushed me and held me both by the shoulders.

"Wait after the 29th of September is done." He mumbled and kissed me once again on the lips. "I don't want to reject your feelings—trust me—God knows how I was fucking in love with you. Just wait until that date and month is over…and then, and then I could love you forever."

"Wha—" did he just said he loved me? Oh, my good Lord. "But you said you—"

"If you were listening carefully, I said I wouldn't like you back…yet." I scowl at him and he just ushered me to shut up and then continued. "I won't like you back yet…Misaki. Just wait until that time I'm telling you is finally over."

"But—"

"Trust me, you'll thank me later." He said and once again, placed a swift kiss on my lips. "I'll see you later in Psychology."

He jogged away from me and then turned back once again to send me a thoughtful wave and then he was gone. Slowly, my fingers move up to caress my lips—fuck, that was the fourth time he had kissed me. He was fucking taking the initiative to kiss me.

I almost wanted to faint.

But then…he said he love me.

Bu what's with September twenty nine? Isn't that…my birthday?

* * *

><p>-;-<p>

_Yeah it was done!_

_I know it's a little too late but I just finished it until ten chapters. I was kind of planning to make Heiress until to twenty to thirty chapters only. _

_Well, I don't know when I'll be able to update Cinderella. It was near its climax and I'm planning it detail by detail and bit by bit so please wait patiently. I'm currently working on on Heiress, Bias and Blue Mirage so I hope its good news._

_Please review—thanks._

_I won't be hanging out for too long. _

_See you on your reviews!_

_PP_


	11. Chapter 11: New Divide

**Disclaimer: All recognizable **character from** Maid-sama! **Rightfully belong to** Fujiwara Hiro**

**A/N:**

**Chapter 11: New Divide**

**-;-**

"Mom, what's up with my birthday?"

From washing the dishes-it's a Saturday and Mom chose to stay home with us instead of wandering around town and get in trouble-she looked up at me with an skeptical look on her face. Her forehead was creasing, showing her fine lines, before she blurted out an uncertain answer. "It's the day that you were born, honey."

I knew better than expect a good answer from Mom since, based from experience, Mom isn't that creative in terms of being productive. And as much as I wanted, I prefer her doing things she's accustomed to doing instead of doing things that wouldn't gain her any merits and would only caused her trouble. Once, I told Mom that she's very much prone to accidents or being taken advantage of but she would merely dismiss that rude comment and continue on with what she was doing. I excused myself and went out of the house, planning to inhale some fresh air since the aura of the house seemed like it was suffocating me a bit and was utterly thankful that she didn't inquire much about where I'm going to head out.

I looked around the living room, wandering where Suzuna might've run off to and opened the door to our living room only to jumped back in shock when I was suddenly face to face with Igarashi Tora who was currently wearing an annoyed expression. Secretly, I looked past his shoulder-expecting to see a certain someone I've been dying to see ever since the beginning of weekend-only to get the disappointment of my life to see him not there.

I turned back to Igarashi-kun. "Er...hi. What brings you here to my place?" Now why am I stuttering in front of my house, dammit?! Cut that out, Ayuzawa Misaki. "Can I do something for you?"

"You won't be doing me any favor. Come with me."

I shriek when he suddenly-and violently-grabbed me by the arm and dragged me off the house as if the sight of me entirely displeases him. And I was beginning to panic now since he's being utterly mean and I don't like the way he's treating me. I still haven't forgiven him for the earlier damage done.

"Let me go!" I yelled against his ear only to regret it since, when he had indeed allowed me off, he practically shove my face again the ground and that definitely hurt. Alarmed, I jumped back up on my feet even if I was slightly dizzy over what he cruelly did. That isn't the right way to treat a woman, isn't it? I shot him a dark look. "Why did you pushed me?!"

"You asked me to let you go." He answered dangerously.

I fought the urge to scoff at him or I might end up facing trouble. I stole another glance at our open front door and mentally calculated my chances of outrunning him-although I know I sucked on running since I've got two left feet. I pushed the negative thought off my head before it could entirely incapacitate me. I turned back to him again. "You need not to push me." I hissed. "What in the freakin' world is your problem?" I tried to sound brave even if what my body wanted to do is to cower in my fear.

No! I am certainly not afraid of Igarashi Tora. If he tries hurting me, he'd obviously wind up in jail.

my thoughts brought me back to Mom. Why hasn't she came out of the house yet Hadnt she heard all of my wailings when I was practically chewing Igarashi's ears off with all of my loud screams? I wondered if she needed to run to hospital now to have her ears checked. removing sarcasm off my system since it was doing great to distract me which I totally don't need as of the moment, I shake my head-trying to clear my brains.

"I am so tired of this, Ayuzawa Misaki, you hear that?" He says again before taking another step towards me. he grinned when I backed off but decided to keep his distance, anyway. Maybe he already knew that he was beginning to scare me.

"If you're so tired of your life, then get out of here and wind up straight to hell." I yelled again and takes another step back when he inches closer. The dock is so nearby now and I don't have any plans to get myself wet since it's the beginning of damned winter. I turned back to Igarashi again.

He inched closer at me. "You're coming with me."

"Stay back." I threatened angrily. "I really swear if you make any wrong moves, I'm gonna blow a fucking fuse."

But he didn't even seem the least bit threatened over my words. "I didn't know you have such a foul mouth." He laughs again and makes unhesitant steps forward me, really determined now to take me where he plans to take me. I screamed and swiftly made a run towards home where I feel safest only to gasp when he appeared right before my eyes and blocked my only means of escape. my eyes rounded at that because, seriously, how did he do that? That kind of speed definitely questions human logic!

"H-How did you-let me go!"

But he didn't heed now to my words as he, without expression, shoved me towards his chest and before I could even realized what's happening, I was already falling in water-in cold mid-August water. I struggled to break free because, obviously, he was going to drown me and I don't have any plans to die yet-or follow after my deceased Dad for that matter. I tried punching him on the face or kick his balls out of his system but the pressure underwater was refraining me from doing anything really violent.

My thoughts, although I considered the timing really not that right as of the moment, flew back to Usui and his unusual confession to me. My heart warmed and my determination to live burned me to an even hotter degree.

but before I could do something as much as ripped his hair out, something glowed from underwater and I was instantly frozen on spot. I've stopped panicking either and only then did I realized that I wasn't really drowning. In fact, as ridiculous as it were, I could breathe. All the panic was completely unnecessary. My eyes refocused on the light underneath the ocean bed and I've felt like I've been compelled to watch something that everyone has been trying to make me watch from the last few weeks-or was it months?-of my stay here.

I was watching a scene now in a train station and I instantly recognized myself on the making. Usui was one character I recognized, too. But before I could entirely make out anything out of that scene, I felt someone tugging hard on my arm and violently pushing Igarashi off me. And the instant I was brought back to reality, water came rushing towards me as if it was the first moment I crashed against it. Now I could feel my lungs constricting and my vision was becoming blurred with all the water around and now, I really needed air to breathe.

As soon as I was on the surface, I sucked in deep breathes and glanced up at my perpetual savior. Usui"s tall stature came quickly into my view. He glared at Igarashi-damn hard.

"You. Fucked up. Retard."He snarled through gritted teeth although his grip is still hard on me. "Didn't I told you to stay away from her?"

"Ï can't stay away from her because we're all going to lose it!" Igarashi shot back before making another deadly move towards me. I coughed when Usui shove me behind him and drew out a menacing hissed off his throat.

"One wrong move and I swear..."

"Dont fight." I managed to choke out as I tried to stand although my knees were too weak with all the time I spent underwater. Usui assisted me up, drawing me closer to his hard body and I cant help but shiver. He was too close. I shake my head again. This isn't the right time to ogle on him, Misaki! You nearly got drowned, no thanks to his friend; I scolded myself before trying to pry Usui's arm off me.

His stare was disbelieving. "Stay close." He snarled at me. "My side is where you are safest."

I couldn't help but warm up. And before I could even realized what hit me, he already got me up his arm and walking towards my house with huge strides.

"Stop squirming!" Usui hissed at me as i tried to wriggle off his grip. He glared at me but I simply return it with a few glares of my own. A smirk came dangling on his kissable lips. "You look really cute when you give that kind of glare."

I did the one thing I never wanted to do: I blushed.

His laughter came rumbling off his throat.

And I couldn't help but be mesmerized again. He's just so ... he's just something else-something more. I can't believe this mysterious guy is keeping me off the edge of my sanity. He makes me want to want more. He makes me desire perennially. He just keeps me insane. And I can't believe I'm falling in his intriguing tactic.

That is such a sick plan of his.

His emerald eyes came crashing on mine next. "Like what you're seeing?"

I looked away. "You are such a big headed bastard."

"Men usually do that." When I gave him a confused look, he shrugged in casualty. His comment made me want to puke next. "—use their heads, I mean."

"Y-You perv—" I had no intention to complete my next sentence anymore and instead, I head butted him. Even if that action actually hurts, I put on my best façade and glared at him as he nearly tumble back on the ground. He was able to recover though before throwing me a menacing glare. "Don't try that trick on me again, Ayuzawa."

"Bite me." I snarled back.

His smirk turned to be playful. "You wouldn't really want me to do that. I might end up doing something else completely—and you'll have no choice but to participate because I won't let you off easily."

"You pervert."

"We've already had that established."

"Just put me down, Usui. If Mom sees you here, she's gonna have a heart attack." I went on to spitting out the truth. "She dislikes you—very much."

Usui shrugged. "That no longer surprises me."

I choke out on my own tongue. "Excuse me?"

He grinned playfully again. "You are excused."

When I decided to head butt him again, he firmly held me on my waist and squeezed it hard. I used my free arm and tried swinging my fist against his face but he just caught it with his hand and locked it firmly against my waist.

Usui sighed. "I never like our quarrels, so please? Even if your Mom hates me, I want to properly deliver you to the safety confines of your house," his voice was louder the next minute. "—to refrain some rabid dog from attacking you again."

I could clearly see Igarashi flinch.

"Don't be so hard on him." I was able to say even if his cousin's actions had shaken me down to hell. "He must have a good reason for doing that. People wont normally do that if they weren't offended."

"I specifically told him to never touch a specific person I deeply cared about." He smirked when I went all rigid against his arms and, with such gradualness; he planted me back on the ground and coerced me to face him. His thumb lingered against the side of my mouth. "I care about you more than you know, Ayuzawa."

"Why?"

My breathing hitched when he started to lean forward and I couldn't help but instinctively close my eyes as I felt his breath fan my face. His lips brushed softly against my cheek and I sighed in relief.

Usui Takumi is really something. He was putting a thick division amidst my personal reality to his. He was making me all confused and warm and jittery inside. My nerves reacted positively to him as his actions stimulated the wild thoughts inside my messy brain, and when his lips finally brushed mine, I fought the urge of crying my eyes out. He just had a great effect on me and I feel like anytime soon, I'm going to explode because I wanted him to do more.

I wanted more of him and I couldn't seem to suppressed these feelings because doing so would make me insane—and I don't need another reason to be sent to a mental institution. And besides, it felt like suppressing my emotions for him is something already out of my control.

I opened my mouth when he coaxed it open to delve his tongue in, and I ended up shivering. My thoughts were all scattered around every corner of our property and I swear I heard him chuckle against my lips because I let out a soft moan.

He pulled away—more like pushed me away gently since I was near to strangling him and I didn't even know I've already thrown my arms around him—before he laughed. "You never really failed to amused me, Ayuzawa."

Fuck! Did he just smiled that sexy smile of his?!

Once again, he brushed his lips softly on my cheek and with his thumb, he caressed the side of my mouth—a playful but affectionate grin was stuck on his lips I find very irresistible.

"But please, don't do that anymore. Do not awaken the monster in me." His arms encircled around me next and before I could even realized what hit me, Usui Takumi vanished against my frozen body.

My head spin around in search of him I nearly got a whiplash. What the hell is all that about?! Igarashi is nowhere to be seen too, and I couldn't help but run around the lawn, searching for any of their shadows. But there werent any. they just disappeared on me like that ... without any traces.

I touched my lips where the ghost of his kiss had lingered; an evidence of his recent presence right in front of me. And when I furtively looked down, I noticed that my shirt and jeans were dry.

As if nothing happened.

As if that moment didnt happen at all.

-;-

My thoughts automatically flew towards Usui Takumi.

He was such a mystery to me—he was too mysterious for his own good and it's definitely irritating me. I've never meet someone as mysterious as that—someone who appears out of nowhere right when I needed him, someone who appears on the most suspicious of places and someone who previously claimed he disliked me and started kissing me before saying he wanted to be with me as long as my birthday passes.

Definitely weird, Usui Takumi.

Gathering my thoughts, I jumped off the bed and walked right straight on the open floor to ceiling window. He just… disappeared—it was so weird. How could normal people do that? And why did he looked so exhausted? It's like he's been suffering from an unknown—and very exhausting—disease and his being mysterious absolutely distracts me.

What in the world is Usui Takumi hiding?

I stared out onto the lake—remembering the previous incident which had nearly killed me. No thanks to Igarashi. But what's even weirder is the fact that on the first second that we were plunged into the water, I wasn't drowning—nor do I even had this strong urge to breathe. And those images I've seen—they were familiar. It was as if I've experienced that before.

As if I've been there before.

But I was too determined. And thus, without much ado, I jumped off the windows and landed rather gracefully on the ground—wherever I got that audacious ability to jump from high places since I was usually afraid of heights, I had no idea. But it didn't matter now. I made very slow but certain and unfaltering steps towards the lake and onto the dock and stood on the edge. It was on the freezing point, but I was all warm and jittery and nervous inside my thin PJ's.

This is it.

Taking in deep breathes, I allowed myself to fall on the lake water, remembering all feelings I've had as Igarashi dragged me down what I presumed as visions from a dimension I didn't know actually existed.

.

.

.

There isn't any need for me to breathe—that is what I've realized.

I swam deeper—confused that I wasn't seeing the riverbed and frantically searched around since I looked like I was trapped in an unknown space dimension. I could feel the water but the urge to breathe is gone. This is how it felt when Igarashi dragged me in here awhile ago.

Again, I looked around and saw nothing but plain darkness only to be startled upon seeing a sharp flash of golden brown—nearly blond—on a dark corner of what I presumed as the faux riverbed. I couldn't walk so I settled on swimming towards the color that had me automatically gravitate towards it.

I found Usui Takumi instead. It didn't surprise me anymore because I've always been gravitating towards him like magnet. It wasn't intentional—it's as if the universe had planned this kind of setting; me inching forward him as if it's providential. It was kind of weird, and I've never understand this strong magnetic pull I've been feeling whenever I'm around him.

In fact, it has made me feel unsettled.

But I know it was all because I love him—I'm attracted to him. And I never wanted him to stare towards another woman aside of me—and for some reasons I can't quite point out, I know he would never do it. Who cares if he's mysterious, acts like a stalker and is quite scaring the hell out of me? So long as he'd belong to me, I could handle all of that.

As soon as I got near him, I got his arm and pulled him towards me—and then, I began to feel the compressed and very pressuring invasion of water inside my lungs. I held my breath, determined to save Usui as I swam up above the surface—my earlier mission long forgotten at the sight of Takumi trapped underneath the waterbed.

.

.

.

There isn't any need for me to breathe—that is what I've realized.

I swam deeper—confused that I wasn't seeing the riverbed and frantically searched around since I looked like I was trapped in an unknown space dimension. I could feel the water but the urge to breathe is gone. This is how it felt when Igarashi dragged me in here awhile ago.

Again, I looked around and saw nothing but plain darkness only to be startled upon seeing a sharp flash of golden brown—nearly blond—on a dark corner of what I presumed as the faux riverbed. I couldn't walk so I settled on swimming towards the color that had me automatically gravitate towards it.

I found Usui Takumi instead. It didn't surprise me anymore because I've always been gravitating towards him like magnet. It wasn't intentional—it's as if the universe had planned this kind of setting; me inching forward him as if it's providential. It was kind of weird, and I've never understand this strong magnetic pull I've been feeling whenever I'm around him.

In fact, it has made me feel unsettled.

But I know it was all because I love him—I'm attracted to him. And I never wanted him to stare towards another woman aside of me—and for some reasons I can't quite point out, I know he would never do it. Who cares if he's mysterious, acts like a stalker and is quite scaring the hell out of me? So long as he'd belong to me, I could handle all of that.

As soon as I got near him, I got his arm and pulled him towards me—and then, I began to feel the compressed and very pressuring invasion of water inside my lungs. I held my breath, determined to save Usui as I swam up above the surface—my earlier mission long forgotten at the sight of Takumi trapped underneath the waterbed.

.

.

.

It startled me when he suddenly snapped his eyes open and pulled me towards his chest as if he was trying to protect me. He looked around beforehand, and started to swim up the surface—mimicking what I was supposedly to do. It was cold, which odd as it were, I hadn't felt when I first dive carelessly. There was only silence, and the muted sound of water splashing against us. It was weird how deep I've dived in and literally, it surprised me.

I instantly gasped for air as soon as we resurfaced. Takumi dragged me with him towards the wooden dock and forced me up I almost winced by his touch.

"You weren't supposed to do that." He snarled at me as soon as I was safe on the surface. He was drenched from head down to his toes and I was slightly alarmed since he was shivering from continually staying on the nearly frozen water.

I ignored the harshness of his voice and tried to pull him up too. "Come up here. It's really freezing—"

"You weren't supposed to do that." He repeated, completely interrupting what I was supposed to say. "You don't know the toll, Misaki. It could get very dangerous for both of us, dammit—and everybody else involved!"

"This better be discussed inside, Usui." I tried to stay calm as I said that. Because as of the moment, his safety is what vitally matters to me. "You're drenched from head to toe. Get something dry on first—"

"You don't understand." He interrupts me again. "You weren't supposed to involve yourself in this. Hadn't I told you already? After the designed day, everything will return to normal. You need not to interfere—"

"If you don't want me to interfere, then just explain everything, dammit!" I jumped back to the water too—not caring if I'm damn dead shivering—and punched his chest hard. He was so annoying! He goes showing me weird things and then he doesn't want me to interfere? Who the fuck would want something like that?

"I don't get you at all, Usui Takumi. First, you go dumping me and then you'll confused me by saying you love me and then that freakin' matter about my birthday? Don't you think it's just so weird—because you know what? I think it is weird and I'm not staying quiet over that because it simply involves me!"

He was glaring at me and even if it nearly melted my bones, it didn't bother me nor intimidated me at all because deep down in my gut, I just know he wouldn't hurt me—as if he doesn't have the guts to do so.

"What?" I snapped at him again. "Just spit it out already! Just so you know, I would no longer stay just because you're trying your hand at intimidating me."

"I wasn't intimidating you. I'm trying to protect you."

"From who?"

"From me."

I froze at that since, he wasn't making any sense and well, he's beginning to confuse me—again. He wanted to protect me from him. "Why?" He looked away, shamefaced, and all the more that it annoyed me. I took further steps towards him and grasped both of his well-muscled arms. "Stop looking away. Stop giving me riddles for an answer. Stop all these plans of you trying to confuse me. Just give me an answer already!"

"I cant."

Arg! Dammit! "Why?" I tried to sound calm. Again. He is seriously aggravating me. "You could confused and vexed me yet you cant give me an answer as to why you're doing all these—"

"Go back home." He cut off again. "Don't speak with me anymore."

I watched him as he jumped up to the dock and began to walk away. I noticed he was still wearing our school uniform. I got up too and tried to follow him but since I've stayed on the water for a longer period of time, my knees buckled and I fell down the cold asphalt.

"Don't go!" I screamed, trying to get him back. But he had ignored me and it was so humiliating…and then, something deep inside my brain began to stir something off my memory. I froze again and it felt as if my memory is beginning to get played before me.

But before I could even make out the images, I felt someone yanked me by the shoulder and pulled me against something hard yet warm.

I looked up in time to see Takumi trapping me inside his steel embrace.

"Don't. Not yet. Please, do not try to remember." When I tried to respond, he covered my mouth with his huge palm and began to shake his head. "Not yet. Just trust me, please. Just please do not interfere. I'm only doing this for your sake. Stay quiet for now."

"But—"

"I'll explain everything once the time is finally right." His fingers travelled down to my jaw and he tilted it up, directing it towards him. "Please, Misaki. Do not be stubborn."

Of course, I wanted to do nothing but to fight him. But somehow, I couldn't do it. It just pains me whenever I get to see that disappointed look inside his eyes—and God knows I never wanted something like that. What I wanted is to make him happy.

He smiled at me when silenced finally reigned; confirming his victory over our fight. I stiffened even more when he started leaning forward and before I could even realized what he was planning to do, his lips was already grazing mine with the most provocative kiss I've ever tasted my entire lifetime. I couldn't help but obliged, of course. My dream has always been to be with this enigmatic man who seemed to want to do nothing with me.

It was the most magical kiss ever, and somehow, it got me dumbstruck. Damn, I'm kissing this guy again. Every woman is out to get this person and, God; I can't believe I'm really kissing him. His fingers caressed my face and if it was even possible, I could get instantly dry here since his hand was scorching hot. It burned my skin, and stimulated every tense nerves of my body conscious of his presence.

As soon as the kiss is done, the magic is over. He smiled at me again, while I stared at him al flushed and embarrassed. He pecks me on the lips again and suddenly carried me up his muscled arms I have to try my best to stop my stupid squealing.

I can't believe this person has too much power over me.

Takumi smiled his annoying smile again that makes my inside go all warm and fuzzy. "Come on, it's freezing. Let's get you inside."

.

If there is one adjective to describe Usui Takumi, I'd definitely say he's not normal—not in terms of psychological health, of course. He's just so, I don't know, enigmatic? He's so out of the ordinary sometimes it just freaks me out that one day, he'd just disappear like bubbles does when they're in the ocean.

I wanted him to stay. To me, he looked like a person, whom, when failed to accomplish what he was supposed to do, he'd just ran off and disappear. I wouldn't want that, of course. It would pain me. It's as if, I could no longer exist peacefully without his presence.

The wind brushed hard against the glass windows of my bedroom. It was nighttime again and again, I'm thinking about Usui Takumi who doesn't want to get out of my system anymore. It's like, about 98% of my life is too focused and badly distracted about Usui Takumi's presence.

And what's worst is, I haven't seen him all day. It was frustrating! It was frustrating how my life could just be all about him with just a blink of an eye. Back then, I was so certain I used to not care at all. But now, he made me care. He made me sensitive over the feelings of other people.

He made me an affectionate human.

And it was brutally annoying since he looked like he doesn't give a damn about me. I even doubt that I crossed his mind when all the waking hours of my life, he's inside my head.

Damn, I would even dream about him.

It was pathetic, I know. I just love him too much. I would even say obsessed since it was the truth. I was obsessed of Usui Takumi. His existence is something I could never eliminate from my system. Love is a bad emotion. It releases the worst side of you.

I exhaled in defeat before laying properly flat on my back when I heard something brushed against my window. Instantly, I sat up only to end up shaken when I saw that it was opened. Jumping off the bed, I rushed towards it and shut it back close again since it was freezing. The glass panels cold end up broken due to the harsh wind.

As I spun around, it startle me to see Usui Takumi—the very guy invading my thought—seated at the foot of my bed while gazing at me. I jumped out of shock and ended up hitting my head against the wall.

He chuckled over my little stunt. "Whoa, relax. You looked like you've seen a ghost."

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I screamed disbelievingly at him only to completely regret it when I heard Mom call out to me from the corridor. Fuck, I completely forgot that she was here!

"Misaki?" my door swung open without any warning of her approaching my room and instantaneously, the lights got switched on. Mom, wearing her usual night dress which bothered me, stood blocking my entrance. She was scowling at me. "What in the world are you being noisy for? It's already evening and your sister is already asleep."

I was horrified even more. Where in the world did Usui went? I was so certain he was just seated here awhile ago! Is my brain playing tricks on me?

Mom cleared her throat to get my flying attention. "Misaki, when someone is speaking with you, it is common courtesy that you answer back."

Ack! "S-Sorry, Mom. I thought I saw a rat."

"Whatever. Just go to sleep already and be quiet. One more noise and you'll be sleeping on the living room."

"Hai. Gomen." Finally, she shut the door closed, leaving me all alone inside my bedroom. I was about to dashed back to the closed windows when I felt someone's arms snaked around my waist and huge palm covering my mouth to keep me from screaming.

Usui's dark chuckle became visible in my ears. "That was such a bad mood, Misa-chan." I squirmed off his grip, and he willingly let me off; he was still wearing that evil grin. "Scared?"

"How did you get in here?" I hissed at him. I rushed to the door first to locked it and faces him again. "And why are you here? Inside my bedroom? Are you really planning to get me in trouble? You know that my mother didn't like you!"

"Well, yeah. I'm pretty much aware of that." When I glowered at him, he grinned even more. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

Okay, that was totally embarrassing. Since when would I not be happy to see him? Hearing his name already makes me jumpy and flustered, what more of seeing the actual him?

Is this guy really that insensitive of my feelings?

He smiled at again. "Aren't you going to say anything or you want me out by the count of three?"

Neither. I don't really want to say anything as of the moment and I don't want to ruin the peaceful silence by saying some trash my mouth is so accustomed to blurting out.

"I don't really want you out." I muttered while looking away.

He grinned and what shocked me more is when he suddenly opened his arms wide and smiled mockingly at me. "Come here."

Crap, crap, crap! Is he really planning to hug me?

I tensed, yet, I decided to obey his orders and hesitantly step forward him and into his arms. He was already snickering as he closed me in his embrace and made me sit on his lap before rocking me, as if he was lulling me to sleep.

"You're really soft under my touch." He says which made me flush even more. "Didn't I disturb you? Were you already planning to sleep? Actually, I was supposed to come here and watch you sleep, you know. I thought it would be fun."

I glared at him under my lashes. "Make fun of me again and I'll throw you out."

He tilted his head slightly. "Would you really?"

No. I don't think I can do something as stupid as that when I was already given this chance to be with him—inside my room. I force a giggle back into the confines of my throat. "Just don't make fun of me. You're annoying."

Takumi smiled. "So, does that mean you want me to stay?"

Crap, how am I supposed to answer something as straightforward as that? This bastard could really be so insensitive at times! I've decided to play dumb. "You mean you'd sleep here."

His answer is, once again, too straightforward. "Yes—but only if you want me to."

Of course I want you to stay here, you insensitive jerk! Seriously, what kind of an ass are you? "Then you can stay…I guess." What am I being embarrassed for? It isn't like we'd do something horrifying. And besides, this person doesn't look like the type to take advantage on situations like this. He looked respectful towards women.

He grinned even more, and it was so embarrassing on my part. "So, you want me to sleep here?"

God, is this bastard really planning to humiliate me? Does he really want me to voice out whatever it is he wanted me to voice out? He's goddamn annoying!

I gave up. "Yes. I want to you to sleep here. So, please, stay for the night." Happy? Darn you.

He chuckled again and kisses the top of my head. "Then, let's go to bed."

Damn, why does it have to sound so provocative and seductive and flirtatious whenever it comes out of that smart mouth of his? Can't he see that it has such a negative effect on me?

Is he doing this on purpose?

He removed his shoes first—rude—before grabbing me by the arm again and trapping me inside his embrace as we lay on the soft cushion of my bed. He was silent at first and since it was a bit awkward, I decided to stay silent too and just pressed my ear against his chest, just right above his heart to hear it's loud beating.

I felt his lips against the top of my head again. "Why are you silent? I miss the usual noisiness."

"Usual noisiness mode is currently switched off." I mumbled as sarcastically as I could. "Just so you know, I'm still annoyed over the fact that you wont tell me anything."

"Some patience, please."

"I'm actually already on the verge of exploding."

He grinned. "Yes. So Misaki-like. That's how I know you're you."

"You sound as if you've known me for quite a long period of time now."

"What if I do?"

I gazed up at him; challenging him. "So? What if you do, indeed? Should I get to know how and when?"

He laughed over what I said and tucks my head underneath his chin. "Not now, you know that already. Don't be stubborn and please don't rush things. We have all the time in the world."

"You're not an immortal, aren't you?" over what I said, he burst into heavy laughter again. I frowned at him. "It's not funny. It's because you weren't saying anything that it leads me to concluding things on my own!"

"But seriously, an immortal?" he chuckled mockingly at me. "You should really stop reading sci-fi or fantasy novels. Your brain is beginning to become overly creative."

"Very funny, Usui Takumi."

"Yes. Very funny, indeed." His fingers started to trace the outline of my spine and for a moment, it had me distracted. If he was planning to seduce me, I'd say it was working. "Hm, you could say that I don't age but I don't really consider that as being an immortal. Only the outward appearance looked young but after probably a few years, I'd die too."

I looked up at him, too startled to even say anything productive. "Excuse me?"

He laughed. "If I say I was only kidding, would you try to forget that I actually said that?"

"No." I answered firmly.

He tucked my head again under his chin so he wouldn't have to meet my obviously interested eyes. "I know you'd say that, but no, I'm not an immortal—at least that was what I was told. There is no such thing as living for all eternity. People like me—or if my kind is even categorized as human—isn't really what you'd call an immortal. We only have the element of longevity within our core. That element extremely slows down the aging process."

I was close to choking on my own bile. Because, seriously, what he's saying is making me stupefied.

He sighed. "You should really sleep now."

I shake my head. "No, I want to hear more. You already started to spill a few things out, why not just continue doing so?"

Takumi ad stared at me in amusement but refuses to give in. "Do you have something to do tomorrow?"

I frowned at him. "None. Why?"

"Do you want to go out with me? You know, like spending the whole day with me."

Oh, my God. Like a date? "It depends on where you plan to take me—and what topics we are to discussed."

He grinned at that. "I'm sure you'd get some of the answers to your questions."

"Some?"

"Yes. My choice whether to answer them or not."

"I don't think you're being fair about this."

"Is that a no, then?"

"What—no! Of course, I want to go out with you!" it was too late to take back what I've said anymore. Usui Takumi just loves to provoke me. I exhaled sharply. "Fine. I'll go out with you as long as you'd give me some answers."

He grinned that mocking grin again I absolutely cant hate before hugging me tightly, my ear against his furiously beating heart. "Good girl. Now, you should really get some rest now. I don't want you snoring before me while we're talking."

"I don't snore—"

"Ssh!" he was chuckling as he covered my mouth with his huge palm again, while the other one was completely wrapped around my waist, not letting me move away from him for even an inch. "Tone down your voice or your Mom we'll rushed back here again and kicked you off to the living room. I really don't want to sleep on the couch."

I scowled at him. "It's your fault for always making me so angry."

"Fine. I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead again. "Will you forgive me?"

Duh. As if I could really hate you. "Yes, I guess so."

"Thank you." He began to lull me back to sleep again while humming a tune I am not quite familiar with. I squirmed closer to him instinctively, wanting more of his warmth since it makes me feel like nothing else could harm me—not even myself. He sighed, and I felt him pull me to him closer too, as if our constant nearness is not enough. "Sleep." He ordered.

"I'm trying." I can't really sleep here when he was this close.

"Try harder, or I'll leave."

Automatically, my arms clasped itself around his neck. "No, don't leave. I'll sleep, that's a promise."

He snickered much to my chagrin and kisses the top of my head again. "Good night, Misaki."

"Yeah. Good night." And oddly enough, I started to feel drowsy. I squirmed closer, familiarizing myself with the scent that was coming off his chest. It was a wonderful scent, near to being minty—Takumi's scent. His warmth enveloped me and since I was already on my tranquil state, I began to feel heavy stupor weighing my consciousness down.

He started humming again, another kiss on my head was the last thing I felt.

.

_Yey, I've been resurrected! _

_Sorry for suddenly withdrawing from FFN, readers. I've been too engrossed on other stuff that I couldn't find the time to update my stories. But don't worry, I'll update again as soon as I can since I already have my MAC with me. __J_

_Thanks for your perennial support and reviews on my stories—especially on Bias and Heiress. I'd continue writing. I'd finished them. It's a promise that I'll never break._

_Love you, people._

_PP_


	12. Chapter 12: Time Tripper

**Disclaimer: It would be the greatest miracle for me if I were to own Kaichou-wa Maid-sama. So yeah, it's mine—owch! Just kidding.**

**A/N: **As for the update last chapter, I've noticed that there were really noticeable grammar errors. Sorry. .. As you can see, since I recently got my previous laptop broken, I decided to borrow my friend's laptop which, due to some unfortunate circumstances, she was unable to download a Microsoft Word. So, yeah, I've decided to type right along on my FFN account which doesn't have an AUTOCORRECT—does that even make sense? So yeah, thanks for supporting my stories even if I was unable to update them when I should. . Losing your computer was such a predicament.

Anyway, read on!

Chapter 12: Time tripper

There is something in the forbidden which makes it unspeakably desirable

-Mark Twain

-The Notebook

_There are times when all you ever wanted to do is to simply go back on times you find difficult to accept. You'd realized just when you know it's too late that you didn't have enough time to save the one you love. You wanted time—you wanted more time, but the world wouldn't give you that anymore. Some says its providence—fate, kismet—whatever they call it._

_But I do not believe on such thing. You make your own destiny, it was a saying. And on some accounts, you have to make the destiny of other people—people you wanted to be with—who was unfortunate enough to leave the world at such an early period of time._

_It was quite unfair, you know. Good ones die while the ones that don't deserve to live actually lives. I am against such rule. It was unfair._

_Why can't she be with me? Why does she have to die?_

_I'd save her. Yes. I'd save her._

_Because I am a time tripper._

_._

I woke up from a forgotten dream, and the dreamlike sight before me made me confused over what is real and fictionalized. There was a strong clue, of course—the scent, the strong arms that held, the ghost of a kiss, but in spite all those, everything seemed… surreal.

Even I couldn't have that much guts to believe myself.

Sitting up, I looked around the empty background that was my room. There was nothing. Everything is, indeed, nothing but a dream I created. Why would he be here? There is no way he'd be here. Once again, I overlapped dreams with reality.

Usui Takumi didn't sleep here with me—gah! Why does it sound so…weird?

"You look confused—did you have a bad dream?"

My eyes shot up almost automatically at the sound of Takumi's voice and as I look up, I noticed that Usui is indeed here. Not only was he here but he was also seated too close to me it would already look improper on the eyes of other people. But who the hell cares? They could think whatever they want and I could care less.

I familiarized myself with his all too beautiful emerald eyes. Why do you have to look so perfect when I am this… this unworthy person on almost every aspect and category. Once upon a time, I didn't give a damn about looks and now? Just because he has already arrive wearing that perfect smile that makes everybody's day, I started to care.

It was all so…vexing.

"You don't look happy to see me."

No, no, no, no! of course I am happy to see you! Why would I not be? You are everything I could ever want in this world. You're the only person that could make me this insanely happy.

"I thought you were just a dream." I blurted out thoughtlessly, only to end up regretting it since he started to smile that knowing smile of his I find absolutely distracting.

He brushed his fingers against the edge of my jaw and smiled affectionately at me. God, I really can't get over that distracting smile of his. What was his problem? Why is he so freaking perfect!

"You were more like the person I would probably dream about." When I flushed beat red, he chuckled even more and leans in forward to peck me on the lips. "Hm, good morning, Ayuzawa."

Again, why does it sound so provocative whenever things would come out of his mouth? Why can't I be like that? Do I turn him on too?

Argh! What in the world am I thinking?! I'm such a pervert.

He grinned since I've been in a daze and yanks me by the arm thus, I got slammed against his chest. "Your mother and sister left early today. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Er, I don't really have anything particular in mind." Probably you.

"Good. You should have a taste of what I've prepared for you, then." He was snickering when he pulled my elbow and suddenly throws me on his shoulder and carried me downstairs. I was startled, of course. This Usui Takumi guy is absolutely a different person today. Last thing I remember, he was so cold and callous and definitely insensitive of my feeling.

Today, it seemed as if all our barriers are down.

All the way to the kitchen, I was squealing. But he seemed to just have ignored my protests and continued on laughing as if he was having so much fun. And somehow, I can't help but have fun as well. His enthusiasm is absolutely infectious.

He planted me back on the ground and kisses me on the lips again before spinning me around to the dining table. Damn, early in the morning and he's already stealing two kisses from me—well, it isn't like I dislike it. He could steal more kisses from me as long as he wanted.

I turned to the table and was astounded to see a variety of food before me—all dessert. Damn, was he trying to get me fat? And who in the world would eat all these? I can't finished them all.

Slightly startled, I spun back to Takumi. "You aren't really expecting me to finish all this, right?" I asked as calm as I could. "Unless you're planning to kill me by overstuffing me. "

He laughed, and it was an intense laugh, which turned me on yet again. "Don't worry, half is mine. I eat too much more than you can imagine."

Oh, yeah. That doesn't explain the nice body. He pushed me towards my usual chair and started stuffing my plate with sweets I usually don't eat. I usually don't have great liking for sweet stuff, but since he looked like he had a sweet tooth, I guess I'd try it out for him.

Breakfast was a fun event. And when we are both done—with a few leftovers headed straight to the fridge—he offered to wash the dishes. He was so different today it was almost scaring me.

After he was done with the things I was supposed to do, he spun around and faces me. "So, are you ready for today's agenda?"

I gulped. My body began to beat hyperactively. "You mean our date?"

"Yes."

"Of course, I am. Just tell me what time we'll be heading off and I'll get ready."

Usui grinned over my over-enthusiasm. "Like now."

.

Takumi didn't look like the type of guy to bring girls on romantic places.

Even so, I didn't actually expected that we'd go to a beach, which is very much hidden, from its very own locals. The beach was deserted—obviously—and it was carefully masked with trees and tall shrubs that when we pulled over on a trail less path, I began to panic.

I never really like the greenery.

We sat together on a wooden dock—I've really got a thing on docks—and I was thankful I've worn an attire suitable for a trip like this but thick enough to keep me warm since it was already the winter season. Takumi, on the other hand, looked comfortable on his usual white button-up shirt and pants.

I've noticed that that wasn't what he wore last night. Since when did he leave?

"So, you aren't cold wearing only that kind of clothing?"

Takumi chuckled darkly, and ignores my attempt on teasing him before looking out to the ocean again. The wind blew past us and I couldn't help but shiver. Why is it so damn cold? When he sighed, I snapped my eyes back at him.

He smiled at me. "It isn't really easy for me to say these, you know. In fact, it was very hard. By saying this, it would only complicate things. I never wanted things complicated for you, that's why I have kept quiet. But you were just so stubborn. You're trying to ruin the equilibrium by making me spill out the things you weren't allowed to know."

Just please… stop going in circles. "I want to know. I want to help."

"Ayuzawa," he met my confused eyes with his equally confused orbs and reaches out to caress my frozen cheek. "—Misaki, by simply not knowing anything, you're already giving me too much help more than you could ever imagine."

I frowned at him.

His sigh was of defeat. "I am not normal." He began. "I—our kind—am of a very different category. We move in a pace much different than yours. We see things before it could even happen—and I happened to see your future."

I froze again. For a moment, I was unable to comprehend what he was saying. He was what—I don't even know how to name it—him.

I look up at him wearing an expression of nothing. "You saw my future."

He looks back up front to the horizon. "I've seen your future—and it was because of me that you have undergone such predicament. They said it was unavoidable. But of course, I tried to stop it. I did my very best to stop your future from coming true. I did everything to save you. But there was an interference on the time space—the future could never be stop."

"So? What now?"

"I've decided to do the one thing only I could do."

My heart started to beat erratically. "What is it?"

"I turned back the time before the moment of your death."

.

_The universe is a stretching existence of mystery and unknown._

_In such place, nobody else could really know what this vast space of nothingness actually contains. There was only dark and light, the seen and the unseen, the known and the unknown._

_We were created by an invisible force that we weren't given the chance to recognized. It was like in the blink of an eye, we were already living. Along with our creation, we were given with gifts—a present that could either be a gift or a curse. It was hard to separate the two adjectives. All things come out in pairs—no one is created to be all by himself._

_There would always be the other half of your heart._

_Ayuzawa Misaki is the other half of me._

_At first glance, there could only be chaos… mayhem… pandemonium. But when you look at the world on another way, it cuold also be a place for peace, for tranquility, for calmness. As for our existence, we tend to exist for our other halves. We have the element of longevity, if we cant find our mates on our first lifetime, we could try on our next lifetime, and then we'll have another hundredths of years again for searching because just maybe, she wasn't born yet._

_Once we found our mates, the element of longevity starts to dissipate. We become normal human. We become mortals. Life is all about life-and-death. There is no such thing as existing forever. It is an endless cycle of living and dying that has gone on for billions and billions of yeas._

_It is an equilibrium that should be kept balanced._

_Someone should die for one to live. Someone should live for one to die. It was all vice versa. But for us, it was never easy to accept death. The element of longevity dissipates so long as you'd find your mate, but when she dies due to natural circumstances, the longevity would return and you'd have to live another hundred years and wait for God knows how long until that very person would be resurrected again on another form. Sometimes, it was worth the wait, on other times, it wasn't. Because there are circumstances when you are no longer bounded to that person because the one you've been waiting for to live had died probably years ago. _

_She could have the same form, but no longer the same person and existence again. _

_For an existence such as us, it is a cruel kind of destiny._

_._

Death is inevitable. It is the kind of thing no one will be able to escape. Death comes just when you least expect it to arrive. Death comes when it is finally time to pay the price for living in this world other considers as miserable.

Once again, death is inevitable.

As for how and why Usui Takumi had gone as far as turning back the time, I was unable to know. He was the one who had chosen to return the time to stop a death he had failed to stop. No matter how much I asked him, it was a topic he never wanted anyone to touch—not even me, the one mainly involved.

He said that someday, I'd be able to get answers even if I don't asked.

Of course, it was annoying. I was involved on the predicament he got himself into, I should have the right to know every thing he had done and is about to do in order to save me. According to him, I died. He was unable to save me. I died. He heard it when my heart to beat anymore.

I passed away right before his eyes.

And then, he turned back the time. He forced the Earth to spin around one more time back on the desired time he wanted so he could save me. He stated it, and now, I consider everything complicated. Because up until now, I couldn't understand him—not without explanation. He didn't even explained what I was to him back then. Are we lovers? Friends? Siblings?

Why did he go as far as turning back the time and offer something vital to him as retribution just to save me?

What am I to Usui Takumi? Am I even worth all these?

"The roads are still close." Takumi told me as he shake rainwater off his drenched hair and removed the coat he wore. We are currently staying at a rest house by the beach we went to which I didn't know actually happened to be his property. "You don't have to worry, it's a lot safer here. We'll leave as soon as the storm is over."

I nodded stiffly and thoughtlessly stared out to the floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooks the storm that was the ocean before us. I'm not worried about the place, or even the situation that we are currently trapped in; I am much more bothered by his revelations. And my mother disliked him; that bothers me too. He'd get in trouble if I get in trouble.

Simply put, it's as if our fates have always been interconnected with each other. And I didn't know why it didn't bother me—not at all.

Takumi took the vacant seat next to me, and I couldn't help but feel all the more flustered. Why am I getting embarrassed now? We'll just stay here until the storm finally calms. It's not like I'd be doing something utterly improper with him. Seriously, what's up with my brain? It's becoming overly imaginative again.

How troublesome.

It's putting me on such an embarrassing situation.

"Are you cold?" it startled me even more when he suddenly leaned forward and drape his arm over my shoulder. "Come closer to me. It's a lot warmer here." And he wasn't bluffing about that, since his body temperature is lot warmer than any other normal person—wait, how could I forget this? Usui Takumi is beyond ordinary.

His existence is something I'd never be able to reach no matter how hard I try to reach out for it. We're just two beings that aren't meant.

"Stop worrying." He says again. "I wont let anything happen to you. I'd protect you."

"I know that already."

"And I wont do anything to you either, if that is what you're anxious about." He leaned even closer and kisses my temple chastely. "I respect you way too much to do things that are against your will."

Crap, why in the world would I think about you like that? Even so, I still couldn't find the words to actually say things I wanted to tell him. It was embarrassing and well, I couldn't stomach something like that. I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of him.

Thoughtlessly—and also to show him that I wasn't afraid of him in any way possible—I clung on to him, resting my head against his chest; listening silently to the furious beating of his heart as if he, too, is anxious on the current situation we are in.

'I don't know if this would sound right to your ears but… I trust you." I felt him stiffened over my words, but I ignored it and allowed my fingers to run up his warm and well-muscled arm. He was everything I could ever want. And I swear if he suddenly disappears, I won't be that happy and contented anymore like how I am now.

And I know that somehow, I just needed to say it now, or I wont be able to say it anymore. I swallowed the embarrassment—now isn't the time for that—and mustered all strength to say what I've always wanted him to hear from my own mouth.

With my cheeks aflame, I looked up at him and meet his emerald eyes. "Takumi, I love you."

He laughed at that, and it was a reaction I never quite expected. But instead of the usual mocking laughter I was so used to him doing, it was an affectionate one; even quite embarrassed.

He stared down at me again with affection in his eyes. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say something like that. I guess time didn't alter too much of your personality."

"Very funny. Are you saying that I'm still as worst as I am before?"

"Not quite. You're even worse now, but, be surprised, I loved you even more than you love me."

I couldn't help but blush because this kind of revelation is something I hadn't expected. Once, he dodged my feelings away, and now, I realized that he only did that for my own sake. He only wanted me safe. Because during the process of keeping me from the clutches of Death, he was hurting himself too, and I would never forgive myself for being highly insensitive of his own emotions. Unknowingly, I've acted selfish. I never did tried to understand his feelings for doing something like that.

I am at fault too.

.

_In order to live, you need to get into a contract with Death—and that is to pay the price for living with your own life. That is the way for humans to live. They are indebted to Death itself, borrowing only the life temporarily and returning it again once Death decides to claim them. It is a very dangerous deal._

_Some people are able to cheat Death. New life is the answer. When a new life is borrowed, one must think of a way to keep Death from claiming their souls back. A human's way of life is survival of the fittest. One would never be able to survive unless you know how to fight and use cheats. _

_That is how I was able to meet my other half. She was nothing but a mere human indebted to Death—an invisible enemy. Her life was borrowed only temporarily and Death could claim it back whenever and however he wanted it. And I couldn't allow something like that. I never wanted to walk the Earth forever and alone, waiting in solitude until another version of her arrives. If she is to die, then, I should die too. If her threads of life were to be cut, then mine should be cut as well. I would never allow such a minimal and trivial excuse such as Death to separate us. _

_And thus, she died. And no matter how much I try to struggle, I kept on living and living; the element of longevity unable to dissipate since I couldn't find myself another version of her._

_And because I couldn't die, then that must mean she should live._

_She would live._

_One of these days—maybe even now—she would be resurrected._

_Yes, she would be resurrected._

_._

Love could never be measured.

It is one of the many emotions and things in the world that could never be exchange for either money or any other material things in the world.

I didn't exactly realized that I fell asleep until I woke up laying on my side on a bed, with Takumi also asleep next to me. Outside, the storm has finally calmed into a quieter drizzle. But I decided not to get flustered anymore and went on to watching Takumi as he sleep rather comfortably. He looked so peaceful I never wanted to disturb him.

If only we could stay like this forever.

I studied the ethereal face that is enough to keep me awake every wee hours of the morning, the mesmerizing eyes framed with lashes so seductive and provocative, I find myself lost every time I'd stare at it. And his lips, they were always tempting me to lean in forward just so I could possess it using mine.

I wanted everything about him. He's probably the only man that mattered to me after my father. He'll be the second and last person I'd honestly care about. God knows that I love him so much.

Without wanting to wake him up, I lifted my hand up and softly brushed it against his sharp jawline. I caressed with my thumbs the dark lines under his eyes as well as his prominent cheek. He was like an angel—no, he is an angel. I never wanted to part from him anymore.

I would seriously kill anyone who would try to separate us.

He shivered under my touch and, instinctively, he snaked his arms around my waist and dragged me closer to him, I nearly stifled out a startled gasp. A soft moan escape the confines of his throat and I had to stay really silent and hoped I didn't awoke him. When he showed no signs of consciousness, I looked up at him again and studied his peaceful and ethereal face.

"Takumi," I whispered while caressing his jaw. He groaned in response. "—I love you."

But just when I thought everything is cool, I was horrified when he began to fade away. My forehead creased as panic rose up inside my chest. He was fading away right before my eyes. Without thinking, I grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him towards me with brute force it sent him immediately conscious.

"Misaki?" as soon as he said that, the fading part of him ceased. When I didn't answer, all the more had it made Takumi anxious and confused. "Misaki, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

I shake my head in disbelief. "Don't… don't leave, Takumi. Don't disappear—"

"Ssh, ssh, it's all right, okay?" he brushed stray hair off my face that I was unable to pushed away anymore due to the sudden panic that enveloped me. His tight embraced came in next. "I won't disappear, that's a promise. I won't leave you, ever. Not when we could finally be together now after all these."

But I still couldn't stop the panic from eating out what's left of my state of tranquility. I won't let him. God knows I won't let him disappear just like that, even if I, too, needed to turn back time.

.

.

_The vast and perennial emptiness of this eternal darkness scares me._

_._

"It's nice that Takumi had finally learned to share some of his burden with the very person he cares about."

I gazed up at Aoi who occupied the vacant seat before me during my stay at the library. He opened the book he was currently reading and when he looked up at me, he was grinning.

"And I mean it was you." He added.

I dropped my gaze; flushing out of embarrassment. "Thanks." Ever since our trip to the beach, the news about Takumi and I dating had spread around school like fire. It was frustrating—very frustrating—since we haven't established that kind of deal yet. He was still firm on properly going out with me after the predicament on my fateful birthday.

So, no, we aren't dating yet.

Not only had it pose trouble for me at school, but it had also made my Mom be even colder to me than she already was. She learned about it and since it wasn't true—I mean, it isn't really true for now—of course, I tried to deny it.

I denied it firmly but she didn't believe me.

As for not believing me, I was at fault too on that part. After denying the rumor, she caught me being driven back home by Takumi. I told her it was nothing, but she was still resentful.

I decided to just ignore her after that.

As for now, Takumi and I are just… buddies, I think.

"Daydreaming about your boyfriend again?"

I displayed my displeasure over what Aoi said since it was so loud people both near and distant from our table snapped their gazes at us. It was freaking irritating. I glared at Aoi. "He isn't my boyfriend."

He chuckled. "Yet."

"Shut your trap, Aoi." I hissed at him since if he continued doing that, everyone would get the wrong idea. The library is the only place now that I cold find utter peace. Mostly, wherever I go, I would encounter someone who would harass me with things and questions regarding Takumi and I's forbidden affair.

It was vexing.

He just continued laughing and I was certain that, like his best friend, he was also making fun of me. Geez, why am I such a magnet of cruel people?

"Wanna go eat lunch somewhere?" Aoi requested. He was smiling genuinely at me and I was certain that he was just offering me a breath of fresh air. As I nodded, we began to arrange our things and eventually exited the library.

The day, in spite of the cold weather, still seemed tranquil for me. Aoi was mentioning something about ocean parks when we were crossing the street when a flash of golden brown swerved past my sight. I spun around, startled, since I thought it was Usui when, to my surprise, it was nothing but a mere trick played before my eyes.

A loud noise echoed from a not-so far distance from me, and before I could even realized what's happening, a bus was coming my way at full speed. The driver still tried to honk his horns to warn me, but my foot stayed planted on the ground. There wasn't even a room now for panic. There was only turmoil, confusion, anxiety and Takumi raging inside my tense nerves.

I heard Aoi's startled shriek, and then, nothing.

.

_It ends here._

_Readers, sorry about my cliffhanger. But don't worry, since I made you wait for like an eternity before I updated my stories, I've decided to finish this fanfic as soon as I could. So, there's probably 8 or even less chapters left before the ending._

_Reviews!_

_PP_


	13. Chapter 13: World Behind the Wall

**Disclaimers: **To be able to own something half of the globe recognizes is definitely an honor. Therefore, I still don't own Kaichou-wa Maid-sama. Hahaha. Maybe one day, Fujiwara-sensei would give it to me voluntarily. :)

A/N: I've been told that my Blue Mirage work has been plagiarized. :(. Don't you think copying the work of other writers is such a pitiful and sad thing? I've only got an advice for that person who copied my Blue Mirage fanfic: be original and confident; because originality and confidence comes straight from the heart. :). Anyway, I'm not mad at you. I'm mature enough to forgive things such as that. I hope you'd become an even more imaginative and creative writer. As for the person who informed me about the plagiarizing thing, thank you. FFN owes you a lot. :D

Chapter 13: World Behind the Wall

The Wall is the invisible thing that divides the past from the present. Only people whose fates have been altered and had the determination to see through the thick barrier that divides truth from lie could get past it and see what had happened beforehand. It is the greatest challenge the one who seeks would ever face because it requires strength.

Because in order to see through the past, one must endure the excruciating pain of the memories of his previous death to be able to see clearly the past without any interference.

Death is the end of life. Every living thing dies, but human beings are probably the only creatures that can imagine their own deaths. But the kind of death I've recently encountered is something even for once, I never imagined. Life is a short existence and even up until now, this vital word's definition has yet to be given light on.

No one else is able to define life the way they have easily defined death.

The loud sound of the horns of the arriving car echoed inside my head all over again—signaling me to move out of the way. There was too much panic and chaos; everything was in a state of turmoil. I was planted on the ground for god knows how long and everyone was screaming around me. This wasn't normal.

Why is this happening?

And then I saw a flash of light—light that nearly blinded me and I was enveloped by sudden warmness that made me feel tranquil every inch of me. And they flash, the roll of film-like memories before me—the first meeting, hatred, the sudden affection we shared, the confession, the friendship… the love… the hidden kisses… the promises of forever… the revelation… the accident—

The sharp pang of pain swelled inside my chest and I was instantly held dumbstruck and breathless. There were pain everywhere, there was blood—there was sharp pain. The warmth… the coldness… the numbing sensation… there was too much of this everything.

Memories.

My memories, they were my memories. They were my feelings—the bundles of emotions hidden and locked inside the deepest and darkest part of my consciousness to keep me from Death. The equilibrium was left unbalanced due to the knowledge I held… the destruction… torn apart… separated…

Death.

Life.

Resurrection.

Life.

Inevitable.

Memories.

Life.

… Time tripper.

Who…? Who are you?

Cold. It was cold.

"_Do you think I'd let you die just like this?"_

What do you mean?

"_You will never become the sacrifice in order to retain the balance of the unknown and the known."_

What balance?

"_My love… you'll live."_

Who will live?

"_You will live… even if I have to sacrifice a lot of things so we would never part."_

Cold… Numb… Nothing… Warm… warm… warm… hot… heartbeat… too fast… warm… warm… too hot… warm…

.

.

.

Warm… too hot… warm… warm… too fast… heartbeat… hot… warm… warm… warm… nothing… numb… cold…

"_You will live… even if I have to sacrifice a lot of things so we would never part."_

"_My love… you'll live."_

"_You will never become the sacrifice in order to retain the balance of the unknown and the known."_

"_Do you think I'd let you die just like this?"_

It was cold. Cold.

Who are you? Who…?

… Time tripper.

Life.

Memories.

Inevitable.

Life.

Resurrection.

Life.

Death.

… no more pain.

.

.

.

Something hard crashed against me and before I could even realized what happened, I collided against the hard asphalt and I felt the sharp and electrifying pain against my elbow. The rush of mayhem was too fast, and then there was noise. Loud noise, startled noise, shrieking, cries of help, the noise of the engine, and the loud sound of some metal—probably—crashing against something hard. The smell of something burning came in next.

Yet, aside from the pain on my elbows, all I felt was the sense of serenity. I was safe; I was trapped inside the arms of someone. I was protected—well protected. I was sheltered.

"Misaki! No, no, no—don't be like that. Wake up. Wake up!"

The voice came from an angel—am I dead already? Is this heaven? A lot of things had happened and it was so tiring for me already. The memory—yes, the memories—they were back. I could remember every single thing. I remember him—it was still vague, and some of them haven't returned yet, but I remember him.

I remember him.

I remember Usui Takumi, my only one. My love. I remember everything about us—every joyful moment, and even the tragic ones. It was happy, and yet, it was also sad.

How? Why? Why did it ended up like this? Why? Why did this happen?

I twitched my fingers and when I found the strength to move my hands fully, I lifted them up and landed them towards Takumi's prominent cheek and opens my eyes, just in time to see the wonderful and mesmerizing emerald that was his eyes.

His eyes rounded at the sight of recognition inside my own. "Misaki…"

"Takumi… I've been waiting for you."

"…You remember?"

But just before I could answer, paramedics had already arrived and there were also police cruisers to aid the accident. I was forced away from Takumi and was brought into a stretcher and then, I was transferred next into the ambulance.

I struggled against their touch and reached out for Takumi. No! We could never be apart! Not now! Not anymore! Not when we've been apart for this long, not when he had sacrificed everything for me to return my life back. Not when—

"Misaki, calm down." Takumi pushed past medical people and reached out for my hand. "Calm down, relax, okay? It's all right. You'd be transferred to the hospital to check if there isn't any harm done—"

"No… no… the pain… the coldness… claim me… Death—"

"Sedate her." He cut me off while turning to the person attending to me. "She's panicking. It would be best to sedate her before she further hurt herself—"

Furiously, I shook my head. No! Why is he doing this to me? I am not going to hurt myself! The time… we need to stop the time. If he continued on living in this kind of warp, the payment… the payment is going to be something he'd be unable to pay. The retribution… his retribution—

"Takumi… remuneration—" dammit! Why can't I speak properly?! Why am I stammering? Why can't I find the strength to make proper sense? Why—

I winced when something sharp pierced the skin of my upper arm. Something was being injected on me. No… no! I can't sleep! I won't sleep—I shouldn't sleep… I… I.. Usui… speak… I need to speak.

I reached out for Takumi, and he held my hand when I lifted it up and searched for the familiar warmth that was his. I went on to shaking my head. "Go back… time… go back… the ret—retribu…tion—"

"Sleep." He says, and odd as it were, the sedative injected on me took effect immediately. I fell downwards the deep chasm of the Earth and was no longer able to resurfaced with such deep pressure placed upon my shoulders.

.

.

.

"Takumi!"

Warm hands shot through somewhere from the vast emptiness of the place I was at and swiftly covered my mouth before gently forcing me down the soft cushion that was the bed. I was too startled to speak but I instantly recognized Takumi in spite of the darkness surrounding the room. Somehow, my eyes were even able to trail towards the digital clock by the bedside table and I've noticed that it was already around one in the morning.

Takumi slid his huge palm off my mouth and started brushing the messy strands of hair off my face. "Ssh, relax, it's just me. Don't get all hyped up."

"Takumi…" I whispered and reach out for his face before dragging him towards me so I could kiss him fully on the lips. It was the kind of kiss that made my inside shiver. But the kiss, it was as innocent as the first one we first had when we first met—as in our real first meeting; the still trying to get to know each other case. He seemed startled by my sudden attack, but he didn't push me away like what I expected he'd do when I was yet to retrieve my memories.

He held my face too and slid his hot palms down to my arms and formed manacles around my wrist. I was shaking as I continued kissing him, and his positive response towards me only made me more unfocused and shaken.

"Wait, in a moment, Ayuzawa," he was chuckling when he gently pushed himself away from me and pressed me down my bed. "Not yet. Not now. You've got some bruises on several parts of your body and a wound on your elbow. It would be hard to do whatever it was you wanted to do with me when several areas of your body is sore."

I couldn't help but blush after he said that so, I stop whatever it was I was planning to do and shun away the evil spirit that possessed me to suddenly charge a provocative attack against Takumi.

I continued staring at him.

He smiled. "First, tell me how you're feeling."

Too good. "I'm fine." My voice cracked and I worried about how I smell or if ever I looked presentable enough to face him. But he didn't seem to mind my appearance as instead, he caressed my pale cheek and leaned forward to press his ear against my chest.

A deep sigh escape his throat. "You didn't know how much you surprised me by suddenly remembering things. It was completely out of the plan I expected. You really scared me."

I tousled his golden brown hair, playing with it, familiarizing my fingertips with the feel of his soft locks. "I love you."

He hummed. "That I know too much about." He pushed himself off me again before grinning. "Now, tell me the truth: how are you feeling?"

I felt myself first, testing every part of me as I slightly stretch my body. "I feel sore—my back, especially, and my arms. My knees, on the other hand, felt a bit wobbly."

"Time space effect." He answered me timidly. "An after-effect for suddenly forcing time to give back your memories—it was a very dangerous move, Ayuzawa."

My forehead creased. "Excuse me?"

He exhaled again. "You weren't supposed to remember. You were supposed to live in this kind of time clueless about our existence—"

"Time tripper." I intervened.

Takumi nodded. "Yes. You weren't supposed to know that. In order to change the predicament on our past future, we were sent back to the past, months away from the future we've experienced in order to alter what is to happen." His fingertips encircled on my wrist, and lifted it up to his lips. "I've been waiting for you to remember me for months… but certainly not this kind of fashion."

"You don't want it?"

"Did I mention something like that?" his fingers trailed feather-like caresses against the skin that connects my neck to my shoulder and stares at my eyes with such intensity. "You need to rest."

Swiftly, I opposed his stupid plan. "No. No, I won't. Who knows what you'd do if I end up falling asleep again. My knowledge is a disruption on the time space—I won't accept completely forgetting about you again. "

He gently pushed me down the bed when I began panicking again, and holds me firmly by the shoulder. "Relax, okay? Calm down. You know that panicking isn't good for you. The sudden rush of emotions that weren't present on our past, which you are displaying, now is also a disruption in the time warp. Calm yourself."

"Don't leave—"

"I wont, I wont." He leaned forward and kisses my forehead again to calm me since I was beginning to panic again when he started to lean away. " Calm down. I wont leave you. Ever. Again."

To my shock—and since I was still unable to move due to the sore parts of my body—it startled me when Takumi suddenly occupied the other side of the bed too and laid beside me. He tucked me inside his arms and started to hum another song, which was familiar to me—maybe, I've heard it before from our still slightly vague past.

"Get some sleep, Misaki."

Once again, I shake my head. "I don't want to sleep."

"Then what do you want to do?" he inquired defeatedly. "It was the doctor's instruction to make sure you get enough sleep."

"Then, why don't you go to sleep?" I suggested hopefully since I suddenly wanted to do one thing. "I'll watch over you. I love watching you sleep."

"You know that I couldn't really do that."

"Why?" my shoulders suddenly fell. "You used to do it back then. You could sleep carelessly even if I'm wide-awake. What's the sudden change now?"

Takumi exhales. "You know so well what the sudden change is now. I cant be careless anymore—or reckless, for the same matter. The time warp, I worried about that a lot. When the unseen forces agreed with my plan to spin the world in reverse, it had me already puzzled. I need to be vigilant on every move I'm taking. I need to do that so I could protect you."

"You've protected me already enough."

"The protection I gave you isn't enough." He contradicted easily. "It's not easy to do this kind of thing—it requires a lot of strength both for the time tripper and the one who is included on the time tripping."

"It takes a toll on both of us, so why must you suffer alone?"

His chest inflated due to the deep breaths he took before he decided to release me and locked his eyes on me. "Because I love you."

"That reason isn't enough of an excuse to do such kind of thing—"

"It's enough for me." He cut off immediately. "It doesn't matter what others say—or how much you try to stop me from doing this kind of thing. This is what I think is right. I'd save you so we could be together. It's selfish—I know—but if you were to die because of me, then I'm not going to stay silent over such important matter."

I stared deep into his green eyes, and took note of how tired he looked due, probably, to the fact that this kind of time isn't both of our time. We should be in the future now—our future, which happens to be the present too. Or maybe, he should be on the future because I am now an eternal part of his past. He can't stay like this forever… or until I'm alive again. I won't allow the Retribution to take something from him just because he did that fatal mistake of bringing me back to life.

"Don't even try to make little stunts that would stop the plan." He said out of the blue. "It won't work now anyways since the time has been altered. We came back in the past to change it and then the future we'd return to would be altered too. Everything would go back to normal—like before."

I told myself that as long as I could watch him, I could stay awake forever. Where did that kind of resolution went now? Yes, because like him, I wanted him safe too. I need him to be safe—I can't be that selfish. I already died, and he needed to get on with it and suck it up. That's our unwritten rule.

"Takumi…"

He snapped his eyes on me. "What?"

"I love you."

It doesn't make any sense why my heart warms and beats so fast whenever I'd say those kinds of things to him. It was a kind of emotion, something I couldn't get used to. It makes me flustered… confused… even more in love with him.

Yes, I love him—that is something I know too much.

What about him? Why must he love so me so much? Why must he love me so much to the point that he'd do something as dangerous as spinning the world back to save me? Why did he want to save me when my life isn't something he should be concerned to?

Takumi's expression became warm all of a sudden and engulfs me into his embrace which is a place I find I'm most comfortable and safe. "I love you, too."

Why? Why was it so easy for you to utter such kind of thing? Why did you love me, too, when I was the cause of this entire predicament? Why did you still love me?

I decided to lose myself in the confines of his steel grip, and wrap my arms around his hard back, which to my touch seemed confusingly cold. My heart thudded against my ribcage.

He's starting to disappear.

When would all these mayhem stop? If there is a place where the two of us could simply be together, that place in the horizon where we find happiness exists… how long can we keep running? What else should we sacrifice in order for both of us to be together? What else could I do… to keep the only person outside of my family I ever cared about to stay safe and alive with me?

What should I do?

What is the Retribution I could give to cheat Death again and save him from disappearing?

Takumi… what is your Retribution?

.

No one seemed to remember what happened regarding my near-death experience yesterday. And as odd as it were, even my mother doesn't remember anything. She was still hostile towards Takumi when she saw him pick me up for school and well, I couldn't do anything about that anymore. Takumi is the one I love, if she really doesn't want me to be with him, then she should start accepting it now since I won't be going anywhere without him.

When we walked the hallway towards my first class, everyone wasn't giving me such a pleasing glare. He lead me to my Homeroom in silence and gave me a chaste peck on my cheek before smiling that smile that makes me warm inside and out.

"You won't get into trouble for this one hour that we aren't together, right?" he said this half-jokingly I couldn't help but scowl at him.

"You and Aoi had Homeroom with me, isn't it?" I asked, confused.

He shrugged in nonchalance. "School duties."

"Oh."

"So, you wont get in trouble, right?" he repeated.

My response was different. "You'd tell me some of my memories, right? You know, those that haven't returned yet."

His face immediately became expressionless. "I thought we already agreed on this."

"We haven't agreed on anything." I counteracted. "I've got a right to know—they are mine after all."

"They belong to the you back from our past."

"The me from the past and the me today are still the same." I reasoned. "Nothing has changed, so please?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, aggravation scarring his always-scenic face, before heaving out another of his infamous defeated sigh he usually shows whenever he'd realized he couldn't win an argument with me. "Fine. We'll talk later."

"I'll see you later." I said with emphasis, since my usual fear includes him disappearing due to the interference on the time space warp.

The Retribution could be _that_ too.

He smiled at me, as if he understood what my words meant—and what I would forever want—and nods perceptively. "I won't disappear." He says, stalks off and waved his right hand with his back on me.

I could only stare at his retreating back in awful silence. Why? Why am I so anxious whenever he'd walk away? Why can't I relax even for one short period of my second life? I'm certain that even before all this, I had the same feelings too: that there would come a day when he'd suddenly disappear like that without any trace.

And if ever that happens, I don't know where else I would go.

Takumi reminds me of home. If he's suddenly gone, then, I'd be forever lost in this second life he offered me without him.

The Retribution… _what_ in the world does it really mean?

But since I couldn't get any answer from the already empty space I'm currently staring at, I unenthusiastically entered my first class.

Today's going to be dreary without him to keep me distracted.

.

The ache on my ribcage seemed to have grown even worse as the day drag on. It was the kind of ache that can knock me breathless whenever I'd take in deep breaths. Because of school duties, Takumi was unable to join me for Lunch, and I took note of the fact that I haven't seen the others since morning. It was, once again, another reason to set my anxiety in motion. When I entered Psychology and saw Takumi on the open space next to my usual seat, I couldn't help but sigh in relief.

This too much worrying is taking away ten years of my life.

He was already smiling upon seeing me. "Good afternoon."

God, I will never get used to that lovely smile. "Hi." I greeted him back when I reach our seat. "I was wondering why I haven't seen the others this whole day. Did you know where they went?"

"They were probably giving us some time alone especially that you've recovered your memories." He drags my chair closer to his and pulls me so I was already seated beside him. "Don't worry about them much. They, too, won't be going anywhere. Tell me how's your day."

Sad because I only get to see you today… and then we'll head home next. I suddenly wanted to cry. "Its good… just missing the others."—You, especially.

"You want to see them?"

"Can I?" I really miss them, and I worried about Aoi since we were just together yesterday and after my accident, I wasn't able to see him anymore.

Affectionately, he nodded. "Of course, you can. They were also worried at you, you know—Aoi, especially. He was in such shock yesterday Tora nearly slapped him for being absent-minded."

"He needn't to do that." I muttered. "It was my fault for getting careless. And besides, he could end up as the victim, too." Igarashi really is such a sadist. "So, when can I see them?"

"If you're free today—"

"I'm free." I said as instantly as I could. So long as I'd be able to spend more time with him, then, I cold clear up any pending plans on my schedule. "We could go see them."

"What about your Mom? Will it be all right if we suddenly visit?"

Oh, yes… my Mom. I hope she won't show them the cold treatment. "I guess it's all right for her."

He chuckled over my uncertain answer and patted my head as if I was his little sister. "Don't worry, she won't know that we'd visit you today. I'd just drop you by your house and then I'll go and pick up the others."

"Er… sure." What in the world is this guy planning? I stared at him, and he stared back at me with equally amused eyes before looking away when the Professor finally entered the classroom.

But from my peripheral view, I swear he was smirking.

I love that kind of expression of his; it makes me feel that everything is all right, that all is secure, that nothing else would harm us. When he laughs, or smiles, or grins that playful grin of his and smirks as if nothing else matters, it makes the world even better than before, and it also contributes to making my anxiety disappear.

Only him could make me feel like this.

I decided to avoid ogling at him, too, and stared at our professor when class started.

.

"Are you expecting someone, onee-san?"

From staring through the glass windows that overlooks the driveway, I snapped my head back to Suzuna who was currently standing in the middle of the living room giving me that confuse look. I sat down on the couch and smiled at her.

"No. Not really." I lied through my teeth. "I was wondering if I should go to the town this moment to buy cake."

Her forehead creased. "Cake?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know you fancy sweets."

Not really, but maybe, the others do. Turning back to her, I decided to just give up waiting and prepare for bed. "It's already this late, don't you think? Come on and lets go to bed."

"Sure."

"I'll turn the lights off. You go ahead and check out on Mom." When she finally disappeared upstairs, I looked around the empty house first and went towards the light switches to turn all the lights off. I headed off to the porch and checked whether the doors are locked and turned on the alarm system of the house since Mom insisted to install one.

I made my way upstairs when something caught my attention by the hallway leading to the kitchen. My forehead creased at that.

"Onee-san, the bathroom's open!" Suzuna shouted from upstairs.

Distracted, I turned back to the direction where her voice echoed. "Y-Yeah. I'll just get water from the kitchen. Is Mom already asleep?"

"Yes. She said she'd be up early tomorrow."

"Okay. You should sleep now, too. It's a school night after all."

She yelled another yes again before I heard the sound of her door slamming shut. Gulping, I proceeded downstairs and opened the lights again on the hallway leading towards the kitchen. I was quiet as I made further movements towards my destination. It was quiet, and the only thing that I could hear were my soft footsteps since I wasn't wearing any house slippers. I looked around the kitchen, scrutinizing it carefully and heaved out a sigh of relief when I found no one.

Since we're all girls, it'd be better if I were to buy a dog that could guard us from robbers.

I shut the lights off again since there were two switches located from the main entrance and end of the hallway, and made my way towards the stairs when someone suddenly tugged me by the face and covered my mouth to keep me from screaming my guts out.

Takumi's playful laughter came in next. "Scared?"

I elbowed him on his guts hard. "You scared me, you ass." I hissed at him, trying to see through the thick darkness that was hindering me from seeing him. But I was so certain that he was laughing his ass out again. And once again, his laughter made me tremble, and that urge to kiss him erupted inside my greedy heart again.

"I thought you'd already guess that it was me." He said enthusiastically, his breath fanning my face since our proximity was too close. My hair stood on its ends again and thoughtlessly; I decided to take two steps away from him. What in the world is this kind of emotion?

"The others had arrived now. Sorry if we're a bit late." Another chuckle erupted out his throat. "You looked anxious. Were you worried that we won't come?"

Yeah. I thought you'd ditched me. "N-Not really!" I answered defensively. "I just know you won't break your promise."

"But you're already preparing for bed." He noted slyly. When I was about to argue some more, he covered my mouth with his huge palm again before carrying me up his arms bridal style. "Stop complaining. Come on and lets go to bed."

"W-Wait—I thought—"

"Your room, I mean." He laughed again before walking on his normal human pace towards the stairs. I was so nervous the whole time we were walking since I fear that Mom or Suzuna would both suddenly barged out of their rooms and caught us. But they didn't, and Takumi had the confidence that they wouldn't so; somehow, I was able to relax.

With him laughing, he was able to bring me back to my room without Mom knowing and planted me back on the ground. "There, you may open your room now."

"Er… okay." Hesitantly, I twisted the knob of my door and pushed it open only to end up seeing Aoi, Sakura, Shizuko, Yukimura and Kanou inside with the exception, of course, Igarashi. Aoi came charging towards me as soon as she saw me.

"Misaki!" he yelled guiltily and hugs me tightly I almost breathless. "Oh, my God, you don't know how worried I was at you!" Aoi, my cousin on my previous life as far as I could remember, was nearly crying. Like Takumi, he too looks tired since the sudden interference—which is I—disrupted the tranquility of the time space warp.

I smiled at him, and gently caresses his back. "I'm okay now, so stop worrying. Come on and let's get inside before someone sees us here."

.

The discussion we had was short and simple and expected—everything was about my past; our past only I had forgotten. Shizuko and Sakura were still my best friends, Kanou still serves as Yukimura's sort of guardian since he looked manlier and more capable than him, Aoi was still as loud as ever and in spite of his absence, Igarashi still seemed the violent type—only intensified—and well, Takumi is still Takumi.

They told me things about the sudden change on the time space after I accidentally got my memories back and well, they were wondering how it happened. I was confused too since I was unaware how that sort of thing happened. They said there were many side effects due to the obstruction that affected both the present and our past that used to be our future too. Take in for example the disappearance of the memories of those who were present on Takumi and I's accident. They said it wasn't supposed to happen, that maybe, the reason why they got their memories erased was because me regaining back my memories and that accident hadn't happen on our previous life.

Kanou had an explanation on that. He said that the world is only about normal living and that it diminishes all things otherworldly since that is how the symmetry between the natural and the supernatural world is kept comprehensively equalized.

Humans easily forget things that the brain couldn't and finds impossible to process. Nothing is permanent; everything changes and could be altered; what Takumi did served as his standard. The reason why he thinks I hadn't forgotten about the accident too is because Takumi is a solid memory from my past life, and that his very presence intensifies too much of the memory I had of it and lastly, I unexpectedly regained my memories from my previous life.

Everyone was quiet after he explained a few things that even I grew gloomy too. Being labeled as interference and disruption isn't really a nice thing for me.

Long and pale arms suddenly encircled around my waist before I found myself being lifted off the ground and got thrown seated on the bed. "What are you thinking so deeply that you haven't responded when I was already calling you for five times already?"

I leaned away the slightest since he was too near and well, his too close proximity absolutely distracting me from my thoughts. "I was thinking about Kanou."

His expression darkened instantly. "You are thinking about Kanou?" Jealousy colored every beautiful inch of him and I couldn't contain my sudden enthusiasm at the sound of jealousy on his voice.

I went on to rephrasing my sentence that he misunderstood. "I mean, I was thinking about what Kanou said." I further explained since he looked like he was so ready to explode. When he relaxed, I relaxed too. "I feel bad for disrupting everything."

"You didn't. Everything happens for a reason."

"I already heard that from Sakura."

"Because it was the truth." He kneeled before me and took both my hands, caging them inside his. "You were never a burden to me. In fact, I'd always want to be with you—that's why I did this sort of thing. You are the most important person in my life—I prioritize you. You are everything for me and well, I could give up everything that I have and anything I could scrounge from the world just to keep us tightly linked together."

We are tightly linked together, I wanted to say, but somehow, I didn't possess the courage to say such reckless thing because I fear that one-day, we will be separated. And I wouldn't want something like that to happen. I want to assure him too, but how? How would I do something like that when I, too, am very uncertain of what the future holds?

Because that kind of matter is worth panicking about.

Before I could even realized what's happening, Takumi and I were already kissing. My stomach was shivering as he caressed my lips with his, and it was very infuriating. How could I react like this when he was already pleasuring me; still giving me a piece of him even if our time together seemed very crucial and is already being thoroughly balanced since it was standing on the tip of a knife?

I have forgotten him, and in order to keep me safe, he decided to push me away even if it meant hurting both of us. Of course, the one who got extreme emotional pain in this was he. But why? Why am I hurting, too? Was it because everything is coming to an end? Was it because this kind of tragic play was reaching its culmination? Was it because the beginning of Takumi's suffering has started to wind-up when I recovered my memories?

And the most vital question is, apart from Takumi's real Retribution, why did I regained my memories when it already came from Takumi that it wasn't part of the past? Even if he was the solid evidence that intensifies my reliving the memories, still, why? The invisible forces could alter that, right… since it wasn't supposed to happen?

His kiss became even more distracting since I wasn't responding positively to him and so, I decided to focused. I am here now with him and God knows that I'd do whatever I can in order to continue being with him. I would be with him. Period. Nothing else, not even those invisible forces that I couldn't really understand, could keep us apart.

I'd give anything to be with him.

The rough kisses became tender, his hard touch became soft caresses, and his body temperature became even warmer due to the activity we were currently engaged into. Everything was distracting; his kiss, hiss touch, his hair, every hard and muscled plains of his body, and I was able to set aside the predicament we are facing.

We would be separated soon. I don't know when, but I was certain that somehow, we would be. I need to set my plans in motion. Whatever the Retribution is, I need to push through my plans.

I need to keep Takumi safe.

The night was very tranquil it seemed almost a dream. If my Mom were to see this, she'd immediately conclude and accused that what we are doing is a mistake. But this isn't a mistake.

Love… this is probably how it feels. No matter what kind of crisis there is… no matter what kind of mistakes I make… if I'm with him… I definitely won't regret anything.

.

_Whew! Another chapter done. It took me almost three days to finish this one. Ugh. I feel so tired with all my school-related activities going so endlessly. .. Sleep is very scarce and well, I'm quite confused as to how I was able to find time to write this._

_As for the progress of the story, did you like the pacing? I hope you were able to understand the explanation regarding the time space warp. This story is very complicated and sometimes, I tend to get lost in it, too. It's just so… full of complicacy and is very convoluted. :(. But I hope I was able to portray what I wanted to portray to all of you. :D_

_By the way, if you were able to notice, then yes, the last sentences were derived from the chapter 93 of the manga—God, I hope this isn't called plagiarizing. Haha. I included it in here since it was the part of the manga that got me on the edge of my bed. XD. _

_UsuiAyuzawa pairing is really the best._

_Anyway, I've read all the reviews and PM's. If I wasn't able to reply, that doesn't mean that I didn't read your messages. It is either I was too busy to type in a response, or my head is just in extreme mess since exams are killing the few of my brain cells left since I was always banging my head against the wall when things gets tough._

_Haha. Do review! And thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter! Everything is well appreciated. I hope this note—long note reaches everyone's heart! _

_Hugs,_

_PP. _


	14. Chapter 14: Rule Breakers

**Disclaimers:** The author respects the genius of Hiro Fujiwara—mangaka of Kaichou-wa Maid-sama.

**Synopsis:** #4. Amidst the world of unearthed secrets lies the reality that the natural and supernatural coexist together. A fragile brethren, a time tripper, a past, present and future to change. AU. UsuiXAyuzawa.

-;-

Heiress

Is once again dedicated to:

Guileene and Coline Escalona

-;-

_Life is short. Break the rules, forgive quickly, kiss slowly, love truly, laugh uncontrollably and never regret anything that made you smile. _

For **Ael PandaBels** who had the patience to edit The Perfect Crime due to its awful use of parsing, too obvious discrepancies, severe and aimless stratagem, incongruous intervals and very ill-chosen—and shitty—ending. Thank you, Panda.

**Chapter 14: **Rule Breaker

_The interferer had finally opened her eyes. The equilibrium had been unbalanced once again. The Forces would move another time to turn the final spin of their Fates and reclaim the Retribution for unwisely bringing the departed back to living. _

_The Retribution is thy—_

I jolted right out of my dream when I heard the loud sound of highly-strung metal motors echoing round my room. I was stupefied to find nothing and no one else with me thus; I slammed myself back to my sleeping position. But I couldn't find the will to sleep anymore. My head is all about the Retribution again, and how everything could change overnight and completely ruin everything I believed in.

My thoughts immediately flew to Takumi and it was a wonder—for me—how he was able to completely invade my system and control my whole being. Has it always been like this for both of us? Am I really that in love with him ever since before? This emotion is so… possessive and jealous and domineering I fear I'd already suffocate him. Everything about me revolves around him. I can't be like this forever—I can't be that clingy.

I altered my position and faced the floor-to-ceiling windows only to get another head start upon seeing Takumi lying next to me on my bed. I felt my stupid heart accelerated painfully I almost consider it as palpitation before I was reminded that he was just here last night—that he decided to stay. I was calmed the next moment and settled on to simply staring at his peacefully asleep face before reaching forward to touch his sharp jaw. He was so beautiful.

So, why? Why do we have to suffer such a twisted fate? Why is our destiny so… so distorted? Why is it so dark? When would shadows fade away? When would darkness turn to light?

Why did I have to die?

I froze at that single question that had me stiff inside and out. Now that I think about it… I haven't gotten the reason why I have to die. I don't even remember why I died—Takumi already told me how—but why? Why did I go as far as dying? Am I running away from something? Was I chasing something? Was someone chasing me? Was I chasing someone? Was I—

"Misaki." My eyes automatically refocused at the sound of Takumi's voice before I stared at him. He was already awake.

I tried to sound cheerful. "Good morning."

"It sure doesn't look good for you." He got my hand that was on his jaw and pressed it against his cool lips I find absolutely enticing. "What's the matter? You look like you're in deep thought?"

Why do you have to look so perfect even after sleep? "I was wondering how Mom would react once I told her that you won't be going anywhere."

He smirked at that although there was still uncertainty coloring his eyes. "I guess I have to prepare myself now for incurring her wrath. I'd need a bullet proof shield to protect you."

"She won't hurt you."

"I don't really care about my well being. I care about you." His eyes became solemn I was unable to avoid it. In fact, I was already falling deeper and deeper into the trap that was his eyes. And even if there was a possibility that everything could be just a form of deceit my brain was producing since I was confused, I couldn't take away my eyes from him.

He smiled that assuring smile again, before sitting up and pulling me with him. "Come on and let's prepare for school. You look like you already need some carbohydrates in you system—and some liquid, too."

.

The storm clouds looming over the city has something I feel uncomfortable about.

I stared at it from Mom's animal clinic and scrutinized it carefully since it absolutely looked awful on me. I haven't seen such storm clouds before—and their formation, it was weird. It looked off and something tells me it already serves as a bad omen. The weather news already reported the advent of a storm but somehow, I don't feel relieved. I feel distraught and the slightest noise startles me. And once again, those clouds seemed familiar to me—their construction, I mean. It's like I've seen them before.

Like this clouds had watched me before all these.

The last customer of the clinic finally exited Mom's office followed by Mom herself. She waved at the sight of me and led her patient to the exit before changing the sign of the clinic from Open to Close. She undoes her white coat and sat next to me wearing a tired expression.

She smiled again. "I thought you wouldn't have the time to spare for your silly Mom seeing that you're too preoccupied with thoughts about your boyfriend."

Ugh, I can't believe we're really having this topic. "Whoever you're talking about is absolutely not my boyfriend."—Not yet, in the least.

"You keep on telling that when it was so obvious how much you're in love with Usui-kun." She looked at nowhere in particular too with a resigned expression on her face. "Misaki, I was clear when I said that I don't like Takumi for you. His whole presence spells trouble for me. And he's a bit eccentric—and I don't like him."

I have to give it to her. She absolutely knows how to annoy me. "You already made your point very clear, Mom."

"But it seems like you weren't going to listen."

I sighed. Why, oh, why does she have to oppose our relationship—if there is any? I am already at the right age to decide on my own plus the fact that I would never regret this kind of thing. What is wrong with the symmetry of this freakin' world? "Mom, isn't it so obvious that I like him? And he likes me too, Mom. He's not going anywhere because of those reasons." God, she doesn't even know what Takumi is capable of doing just to keep me from danger's path.

"So, you're saying that you two are already in a relationship."

"We're not. He's not my boyfriend." How many times am I going to repeat it for her to be satisfied and not doubt me? "He doesn't want to engage in a serious relationship yet when he knows that… well, that you dislike him." Crap, I hope Takumi wouldn't get mad by that little lie. It's for his benefit anyway. Maybe, Mom would like him a lot if I threw in a few fabrications. And besides, there is no way I'd tell her that I had died and Takumi is currently in the process of protecting me and we're all living in a time space warp.

Now that would sound utterly ridiculous. Ha ha ha.

Not funny.

Mom seemed to have considered my words for a moment. "Oh, is that so? He's aware of that?"

"Yes." That wasn't a lie. And in fact, it looked as if he had known that fact before Mom could even inform me about it. "He was well aware of that. He was disheartened of course, but he plans to get you to trust him again."

"Oh," was the only thing she was able to say before she looked towards another direction. "—You told him."

"No. He was pretty much of a good guesser. And what can I do? I don't like lying so I told him that he guessed correctly. He seemed really confused at first, until he told me he'd try to get closer to you and gain your trust. He even apologized for what he has done—although we're both certain that he had not done anything offensive against you."

A beautiful blush crept up her cheeks that I nearly laughed. Really, Mom is absolutely silly. "I don't really dislike him. I just find him not suitable for you. I thought you don't like boys with blond hair."

I could only shrugged. "Well, I guess my standards have been altered. I really like Takumi, Mom. He's… he's different."—He saved me. "He's everything I could ever want. I… I really, really like him."

"When you say it like that it looked as if you don't just like him. You're in love with him, weren't you?"

"What—no! This and that are different matters."

"Doesn't look that way to me, dear." I pouted since our topic is beginning to get a bit personal. "You're already in love with him."

"I'm not that compulsive, Mother."

She was about to speak again when thunder sliced the skies apart, nearly making both of us jumped out of extreme surprised. Heavy rain began to fall to the dry ground followed by electricity failure. I let out a startled shriek since I wasn't really a fan of blackouts. Swiftly, I clutch onto Mom's arms—only to realized that I'm already a big girl now and I can't let her think that I'm still afraid of the dark. I removed my tight grip off her and swiftly stood.

"I better get home now, Mom. Suzuna will be back home in a few minutes."

"Yes. Go ahead. I still have a few things to arrange here in the clinic before I head back. Do you want to use the car?"

"No, Mom, you know I can't drive properly." I bid her farewell and put on my coat and hoodie before charging out of the clinic and into the rain. Since I've brought my bike with me, there is no way I could simply leave it behind. I rode on it and charge onto the heavy rain, allowing the huge raindrops to soak me from head to toe. I reached the old driveway in no time and abandoned my bike by the front yard and charges inside the house.

"Suzuna!" I called out loudly. "Hey, I'm back already. Are you home now?"

No response. Weird, maybe, she hasn't returned yet. Guess I hurried here for nothing. I shrugged out of my drench coat and hurried upstairs to quickly dry myself when thunder threatened the skies again with its high-bolted rods. I froze on my movements and stared at the open windows where the cold wind enters. Even if I was shivering due to the intense cold, I still had the nerve to walked towards the open windows and looked over the dangerous horizon that was our front yard.

I was on that position when thunder strikes again and it startled me to see a crouching figure by the end of the hallway on my peripheral view. Dumbfounded, I quickly spun around to check out if there really was a figure standing by the hallway and was confused to find none. Were my eyes playing tricks on me?

_Misaki…_

The faint whisper made me look around again because now, I am certain someone really called out to me. In spite of the cold, I made my way around the dark house, searching if someone was here with me—someone that might have a connection with the future that led all of us into living in the past—only to be welcomed by nothing but darkness.

Darkness…

Darkness…

Darkness… why is it so familiar? Why does it felt like I've seen this kind of darkness before? What are these kinds of memories? Why do they seem more vivid than the memories I possessed now?

Darkness… darkness… darkness—

_Crash!_

Alarmed, I spun around to where I was previously standing only to see that the vase near the open windows had fallen down the floor and got smashed into huge and small pieces. I rushed towards it, carefully picking up the huge and safe parts when one piece cut my middle finger.

Instantly, I dropped everything I was holding with the hand that had been cut.

"_Takumi… no. Takumi… Takumi… wake up."_

_The taboo is something that was called a taboo because it was vetoed. A force and a tripper couldn't be together because they are an existence banned. Every action has a reaction received. Everything done has a price. Every wish needs to be granted, but Retribution must be paid to keep the symmetry of the world balanced. Every thing comes with a price—a price that should be paid no matter what the cost may be._

_And the Retribution is thy—_

"_You wanted to be human, am I getting this right so far?"_

"_Yes, like normal people—you know, so we could be together properly."_

"_But you weren't immortal. You were only presented the element of Longevity. That wasn't considered as immortality. There is no such thing as forever, but only life after death."_

"_So, you already have an idea now of what awaits us in the future."_

"_No, not exactly. But let's leave it to Fate itself. The future is something that we couldn't control. You already know this saying: everything happens for a reason. But when you willed something to happen that is not planned by Fate, then, it comes with a price instead." _

"_Then, what happens next after this? I'm not immortal; you possessed a longer life than I do—so, what about us?"_

"_Let's not worry about that for now. Let's just enjoy the present while it lasts."_

The headache began to take its toll, my surrounding started to swirl around as if I was spinning. The darkness started to move utterly slow, the thunder sliced the skies apart, the rain became heavier, becoming an even more oppressing situation. The aura around the house became subjugating. There was too much heaviness. There was storm. There was the familiar storm clouds, the recognizable darkness, the oppressing air… the fragment of a past… the strings that ties the world of illusion to the world of reality.

There was the truth.

"_You… wanted to be human, am I getting this right so far?"_

"…_Yes."_

…

"_You wanted to be human."_

"_Yes, like normal people."_

…

"…_Human."_

"…_Normal people."_

…

"…_You weren't immortal…"_

"…_I'm not an immortal; you possessed a longer life than I do…"_

…

"—_Weren't immortal…"_

"—_Possessed a longer life than I do…"_

…

"—_So, what about us?"_

"_Let's just enjoy the present while it still lasts."_

Another loud sound of thunder echoed around the deserted hallway of the mansion. I stand; dropping everything I was holding and saw a vague reflection of Takumi from the mirror before me.

Realization struck me: I wasn't human.

Then, if I'm not a human… what am I?

.

Time: Unknown

Date: Unknown

Place: Unspecified

_I was the light. I was also called Force. I was called as Equilibrium… the Balance… the Symmetry… the Unknown… the Mystery… Enigma… Arcane… the Conundrum… the Paradox… the Insignia… the One._

_I was considered as one who keeps the balance of the world—keeping the known from knowing the unknown. I've got control of the mind. Because the mind is something that only recognizes the worldly things. Those that serves as incomprehensible mysteries, the mind gets rid of it. They serve as mysteries that should never be allowed inside the mind of a mortal. The brain doesn't have the ability to digest them. They were twisted, illogical facts that immediately needs disposal. In fact, it was an automatic process: when the brain witnesses something out-of-this-world, it enters the Anxiety course and very slowly ejects out the situation witnessed so the person who perceived it would forget. It creates another illusion and since it was something easier to dissect, it would become the logic that the brain would process._

_That process is called balancing, because in order for both worlds to co-exist together in harmony, the unknown should never be known by the known. It is the only way to keep everything in symmetry. It is the only way for both worlds—no matter what kind they belong to—to be in peace. Of course, since the unknown is well aware of the existence of the known, there were rules set for them that they are required to abide. _

_And that law is the Law of Interference, wherein the interferer is only allowed to interfere once. Too much unnecessary interfering of a situation would immediately require a price—also called the Retribution—not only to the one being interfered but also to the interferer. And sometimes, depending on the wrong misdeed, the price is something no one could easily pay for. And once a member of the known had found out things regarding the unknown, of course, there comes another price too since the symmetry of the worlds became unbalanced again._

_And that price is regarded and considered as Death—wherein the cause of the sudden asymmetry would be immediately expunged from the face of the world. Both members of each world could cheat Death, but the repercussions exceed the Retribution, itself… and chaos would begin. _

_In our world, there was nothing but chaos… mayhem… pandemonium. Everyone exists for war. And the way of life is much tougher than anybody else's. _

_I was the source of light and balanced… until I met him… that my supposedly pure world was tainted by own selfish desires and asymmetry. I never regarded him as an evil and dark person—people had their own darkness. Maybe, I had one too, but I was too dutiful to pay attention to what I truly wanted. And for an existence like me, duty means doing the things your heart may well regret._

_I was given the present of being able to live for a long time. I suffered the painful process of Death, and was revived again in order to continue the duty entrusted only to me. I bore the world on my shoulder—keeping the much-supervised balance night and day. I was all alone in the darkness. I was a fabled character. It was an obligation to the world—not a punishment. It was a life long duty entrusted only to me. _

_Until he came and gave light—no matter how bright my place is—in my world._

_He was a breath of fresh air, my personal sun… my Light. Because of him, I learned to loosen up. I was the cold snow people constantly regarded me as. I was the herald of Death. I was the one to contact the Reaper when someone is causing irregularity to the balance of the world. I deliver them personally to their deaths—both known and the unknown. I was hated; I was loathed… but not him._

_In some way, I regarded him as someone special. Whereas my life is nothing but twisted, he became my salvation. The unending winter became a warm and beautiful and memorable spring of my life. For a moment in my life, I was able to set aside my duty and forget the justifiable things I was taught to only do. I was able to become someone worthy of love. _

_I fell in love with another member of the unknown—a time tripper._

_But it was vetoed. _

_I was in a rank higher than him. It was vetoed. Only people of the same level are allowed to mate together. The other Forces prohibited our union. It was never allowed. It was labeled as taboo. It is an offense no one should ever commit since the ramifications and stakes are way to high to be properly paid even if one uses his entire lifetime. _

_But Love is something that could never be contained nor be bounded by duty. In the world—and on other worlds that possibly exists too—Love is the most powerful emotion no other emotions could defeat. And whereas two hearts are controlled, all the more their flames will be ignited to an even greater degree. _

_No one was able to stop us… until Love and Fate and Duty collided against one another that immediately set the wheels of Destiny spinning: the future is about to get altered. _

_The stimulation for revolt began._

"_You wanted to be… human, am I getting this right so far?"_

"_Yes, like normal people—you know, so we could be together properly."_

"_But you weren't immortal. You were only presented the element of Longevity. That wasn't considered as immortality. There is no such thing as forever, but only life after death."_

"_So, you already have an idea now of what awaits us in the future."_

"_No, not exactly. But let's leave it to Fate itself. The future is something that we couldn't control. You already know this saying: everything happens for a reason. But when you willed something to happen that is not planned by Fate, then, it comes with a price instead." _

"_Then, what happens next after this? I'm not immortal; you possessed a longer life than I do—so, what about us?"_

"_Let's not worry about that for now. Let's just enjoy the present while it lasts."_

"_And besides, I also wanted to take that burden away from you. You've been dying and being revived to continue that kind of work—don't you think it's quite unfair for your part? It is an endless cycle. Don't you get tired of doing the same thing again and again? Haven't you considered quitting?"_

"_I don't think quitting is an option for an existence such as I. I am already bounded by this kind of obligation. My existence… without my existence… the world would become such a chaotic place, and I don't want something like that."_

"_Why do you have to be so generous?"_

"_Well, you already know that saying: it runs in the blood."_

"_You never even had a family, how could you say it runs in the blood?"_

"_Meeting you is enough of a gift to not think that the world I'm living in is unfair. That's why I'm really happy that we could be together even if our union is vetoed. I realized that we don't need Union to prove our affections for one another. Being with you is already enough for me—I wouldn't wish for anything in this world anymore."_

"_Well, I've got one wish."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_That we could change this world by becoming humans."_

_Neither of us was aware of the repercussions of that one wish. There were corollaries with only the mention of one word—one wish. We didn't know that it would set things aflame. And I, for one, had completely forgotten about the complications of carelessly uttering a wish coming from deep within a heart. No wonder it was vetoed. No wonder it was forbidden to make a wish, because once one does so, every thing else would be altered. The room for change would be opened and the gates leading to altercation would set the wheels of change for another amendment—a revolution that would mark the world forever. _

_And then, before I could even realize what's happening, we became the cause for disproportionateness. The one who used to speak with Death itself to claim lives became the one who was now hunted and searched. They became fugitives. They became renegades. They hid from the rest of the world in order to escape the punishment that awaits them. _

_We ran and ran. We hid ourselves during daytime. There was nowhere else to go but a place for seclusion. Even so, the luxuries I've felt when I still carry the world was nothing compared to how it felt running away with Usui Takumi. It was an experienced of a lifetime. It was the moment I considered as the most precious treasure I could ever keep with me even in Death. We were running endlessly towards a place only the two of us would find peace. Indeed, it was an absolute treasure. It was absolute peace no matter what the situation is. It was perfect. It was beautiful._

_But all things are bound to end when Death came and claimed one of us… and that person will never be me… because it was Usui Takumi that died._

_._

"_Do you recall now… the real distinction of illusion from reality?"_

My head pounded even more as the oppressing atmosphere inside the mansion weigh down on me. I fell down on my knees, the ache of the past scarring me for an even deeper wound. There was the sudden rush of cold water inside my head as if I was outside and rain is pouring down on me. It was an uncomfortable feeling. It wasn't pleasurable at all. It was painful.

_Are you now aware of the consequences of possessing selfishness and darkness and abandonment of your duties?_

It felt as if something was grinding my head from the inside. Those memories… whose memories are those? To whom do they belong? And what kind of recollections are those… why did they suddenly showed themselves on me? Why? What? How? Who?

Who am I?

_Who you are, you asked? Isn't the answer already too obvious? You could already see through the veil you created to hide the truth from plain sight. You already know the answer._

What… what am I?

_What are you? What a foolish question for someone who was able to control the balance of the worlds. Did you really think that by denying the truth, you'd be able to get past the predicament you're in? Did you really think that this kind of illusion world you've created would aid you escape your misconducts?_

The sharp pain slowly dissipated and slowly, I was able to stand on my feet. The clouds were still opaque and familiar… because they were the same storm clouds that took away the one person whom I considered as everything I cared about. I stared into the mirror and noticed that Takumi's reflection was nowhere to be found. It was nothing but an illusion… like this world. Everything was trickery—another means to conceal pain and disapproval.

I created this world. I created this mess because Usui Takumi already died right before my eyes. I altered my memories to escape everything. I revived Usui Takumi and made an illusion world where both of us could live together as normal human beings.

I am Ayuzawa Misaki—one of the invisible Forces of the world.

"_Takumi, I love you. We'd be together for all eternity, wouldn't we?"_

"_There is nothing else in this world that I would want but you."_

"_No… no! No, don't take him away! He's mine! Don't kill him!"_

"_Misaki… I love you. We'd be together for all eternity, wouldn't we?"_

"_There is nothing else in this world that I would want but you."_

_The interferer had finally opened her eyes. The equilibrium had been unbalanced once again. The Forces would move another time to turn the final spin of their Fates and reclaim the Retribution for unwisely bringing the departed back to living. _

Those weren't what the Reaper was supposed to say. It was all-wrong. Once again, it was another part of the trickery.

_The true cause of the sudden discrepancy of the world had finally opened her eyes. The equilibrium had been disproportioned once again. The Forces would move another time to turn the final spin of their Fates and claim the Retribution for unwisely altering the time and spin of the world _

"_The Retribution… is thy life."_

_._

Heavy siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh. :D. At last, another chapter done. Sorry if it's a bit short. My brain is currently suffering from a disease that seemed non-existent to this world. I must be absorbing too much from the world of Heiress or maybe, I've witnessed something beyond normality that my brain is beginning to eject the sight of the unknown. Anyway, I hope you like my update as well as the sudden twists in my story. If you have questions regarding the story, don't hesitate to ask. Do PM me and I'd answer all of your questions.

I haven't updated the story for quite a long time now so I've forgotten important parts of the storyline. But thank God I was able to remember them when I found the original plot of this story hidden under a pile of trash inside my boxes of personal and manually written stories.

So yeah, I hope you'd like it.

By the way, the reaction about **Unforgotten** is something I didn't quite expected. I didn't know it would be well received. The Favorites and Follows and Reviews and PMs absolutely made my day. At first I was worried about posting it in FFN. I fear that the theme itself was nonsensical and wouldn't make any sense to the readers. I didn't know you'd all love it.

Thank you. Words will never be enough to express my gratitude.

But the end is quite near, huh?

Anyway, I'll see ya all in **Bias.**

**PP**


	15. Chapter 15: Leave out all the rest

**Disclaimers:** The author respects the genius of Hiro Fujiwara—mangaka of Kaichou-wa Maid-sama.

**Synopsis:** #4. Amidst the world of unearthed secrets lies the reality that the natural and supernatural coexist together. A fragile brethren, a time tripper, a past, present and future to change. AU. UsuiXAyuzawa.

_**Italic words **_**are nothing but memories**.

-;-

Heiress

Is once again dedicated to:

Guileene and Coline Escalona

-;-

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed._

_Don't resent me and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest,_

_Leave out all the rest._

-;-

**Fifteen: Leave out all the rest**

Thunder sliced the skies apart, that's what I've noticed.

I lay on my back; the floor filled with nothing but the broken shards of the vase the wind had knocked off its proper place. The advent of the storm made itself visible with the use of violent winds and oppressing rainfall. I was still speechless… I do not have any proper reaction with regards to what I've recently unearthed. It was as if I've been pushed too far that, at the heat of the moment, I instantly lost everything—emotions included. My eyes were fixed on the dark ceiling, which I haven't noticed, to be painted with earth and sky.

I am the sky. Usui Takumi is the earth.

Yes, that is how I define our existence—heaven and earth. Because no matter how opposite we were, we would still come out in pairs. I shut my eyes closed again, absorbing the prickling coldness of the wind roughly caressing my skin before I sat up and risked a glance to the calendar near me. It reads September 26… I glanced at my wristwatch and noticed that the small hand is rather moving unnaturally fast. I didn't know why it didn't bother me at all. At times like this, when I thought things aren't this complicated, it should have a horrifying effect on me. It should have scared me. But it didn't. In fact, somehow, I think it was already expected.

Takumi…

Takumi… where are you…?

M breathing came in strangled and before I could even realized what dawned on me, I was already running around the entire house searching for him. Where is he? He should be here. He must be here. He can't go to a place where I couldn't see him anymore. And Mom and Suzuna, they should be here too—

I looked back on my previous position when I heard something crashed again. It was dimmer now and it had bothered me. Usually, the dark doesn't bother me either. But now, it began to confused and scared me out of my wits. I set aside my search for the people who was part of this dream world and walked towards my previous spot when a flash of something even darker than black flicker from my peripheral view. It didn't have any definite shape. In fact, it looked like some kind of black warp. It floated around and started to check out the spot where I was previously and a bony hand emerged out of the black and thick warp to hold a piece of the broken vase. Something silver flared again that temporarily blinded me and when I check it out, my eyes rounded out of shock.

It was a scythe.

Death… it was Death.

It was Death!

My system told me to fight back and not run away, but my soul—the part that has become mortal—urge me to flee away and escape dominated more into my system as I made a mad dash towards the nearest possible exit. I hid underneath the kitchen sink as Death pass by me and its foul odor nearly made me throw out everything I've eaten today. It was a nauseating smell—Death that is—and it made me nauseous. But I fought against it and covered my nose as the black and tainted soul floated past me. Had Death be able to take me, then, there wouldn't be any chance for me to see Usui Takumi.

We won't be able to be together anymore because I'd continue to wander aimlessly on the valley of Death if I be unable to escape him.

When Death disappeared into a corner, I made a mad dash to the nearby window and thoughtlessly jumped through it and crashed hard against the grassy ground. It didn't matter that I got bruises and cuts, what I wanted I to be with Usui Takumi. I made a run past the dock when a flicker of blonde flashed by my peripheral view. I froze running and walked towards it, not noticing the black shadow stalking behind me.

.

Date: **UNKNOWN**

Place:** UNSPECIFIED**

_The love lasted all but a thousand years, that's what I've noticed. _

_And the thing is, whenever people think happy endings are around the corner, unexpected things would suddenly happen to cause the two people apart. Nothing will ever happen like you expect it will, that was an old saying—and it was the kind of saying that marked my heart well. It was the kind of saying that I was taught to abide. I should never expect beautiful things. _

_What I should wholeheartedly expect are the disasters and calamities. _

_Because I am one of them._

_I am nothing but a disaster—a calamity. My existence is hated. I was loathed and for some reason, as people continued to hate me more and more, I learned to hate myself as well, until he arrived. His existence was like sunshine. He was my own personal sun. He warmed my heart; he was able to make me feel as though love is the greatest thing I would be able to feel. He wasn't malicious… a kind person, and while he was busy teaching me the essentials of love, I came to love him all the way._

I walked towards the dock, watching cautiously as the gold thing swaying against the current of the water danced like wild and yellow fire before my eyes. I felt myself floating and before I could do as much as jumped to my death, another memory flashed back right before my eyes.

"_Ayuzawa Misaki, why don't you drop the idea already." Aoi, my best friend, said to me as I reached out for the kite both of us are playing with. It was shaped like a butterfly and it was given to us as a gift for our hard work as Forces who continually and tirelessly keeps the balance between the world of the Known and the Unknown. "Just let it go. The Elders will give us another one if we do our job well again."_

_I smiled gingerly at Aoi and craned my neck so I could look at him slightly. "The Elders might think we are being careless and that we don't value their presents to us. I can't just leave the kite alone. Don't be upset now, Aoi. I'll be fine. I'm a Force, remember?"_

"_An idiotic Force."_

"_Gay Force!" I screamed at him and stubbornly reaches out to the kite again before holding it down by it's tail, refraining it from flying farther away from me. I turned to him and waved the kite from my hand. "Got it!"_

"_Hurry up and get down here before the Mistresses finds out you're doing something outrageous again!"_

_Fine, fine, fine! I took careful steps towards the rocks embedded on the floor and was all prepared to jump when a light from my peripheral vision blinded me. I let out a startled shriek as I slipped off one stone and fell down the ground. But instead, I hit on something warm and soft and when I opened my eyes, I was lying on top of a man with my lips pressed against him. _

_Alarmed, I swiftly cringed away and sat up and off him. _

"_Misaki!" came in Aoi's annoyingly feminine voice. "I told you already to—oh, my. Who's the hunk?"_

_I glared at Aoi's gay version. "A trespasser, obviously." I turned back to the man before me who was probably the same age as I. "And who might you be?"_

_Instead, the person with the astonishing brown hair laughed at me. "Amusing, I thought an angel fell down the sky."_

_I scowled at him. "Better than an angel—I'm a Force. And you weren't supposed to be here Mr. I-thought-an-angel-fell-from-the-sky." I added the description with too much emphasis. "So, I say, why'd you trespassed here?"_

"_As you can see, I'm a time-tripper and well, I don't control the destinations of where I'm supposed to end up at." He dusted dirt off his dark washed pants before touching his lips. "Nice kiss."_

"_Pervert."_

"_Ack! You two kissed already? Misaki, what the hell!" annoyed, I punched Aoi's knee that caused him to buckle down the ground and next to us. He growled at me. "That's hurts."_

"_Behave." I hissed at him. "So, Mr. Time Tripper—"_

"_Takumi."_

"_Mr. Takumi—"_

"_Clever girl—"_

"_Don't you think it would be a good thing if you were to allow me to finished what I am to say?" he grinned. I scowled at him. "You said you are a time tripper."_

_He nodded. "That's what I am."_

"_Where have you travelled to now? The past? The Future? Which one?"_

_Aoi suddenly looked as though he was so ready to murder me. "Ayuzawa Misaki!" he screeched. "Remember the rule of the Mistress? We weren't supposed to interact with strangers."_

"_Allow me to introduced myself, then." Standing up, he lowered his head like any gentleman would. "Usui Takumi and I think, despite not knowing your name, I'm already in love with you."_

I took further steps towards the dock, walking nearer and nearer as the water crashed against each other at the sight of a wanted Force getting closer and closer to them.

"_Takumi's dead, Misaki." Aoi told me brokenheartedly as he handed over a piece of Takumi's garment that he was able to steal during the heat of the moment. "Death had taken him away as the rightful price for interfering and stealing a Force away."_

"_That's not true… that's not true!"_

My body turned lighter and lighter as my feet touch the water and through my reflection, I gasped upon seeing Death stalking behind me. My focus immediately disappeared as I crashed down the water since I lost track of how high I've been floating now. I back away, startled and scared as Death floated towards me.

_Ayuzawa Misaki… an old Force… a former acquaintance of Death, _it said, his words seeping painfully through every vein alive in my mortal system. _Your soul shall be mine now. _

I shake my head, feeling myself warm up as I stared at the silhouette most people fear. "You want be able to take me, Death. Because I wish," I shut my eyes close and clenched my fist tightly, focusing my entire attention and emotion on every fiber of my absolute being. "—I wish… I wish…"

"_Did you know that one wish could change the world?"_

"_How did you know something as private and sequestered like that?" I turned towards him, his emerald eyes dazzling me, as I let out a pout. "It wasn't supposed to be known—that was nothing but a old saying."_

"_An old saying that was true."_

"_Tell me what you want."_

"_To become human."_

"_You wanted to be… human, am I getting this right so far?"_

"_Yes, like normal people—you know, so we could be together properly."_

"_But you weren't immortal. You were only presented the element of Longevity. That wasn't considered as immortality. There is no such thing as forever, but only life after death."_

"_So, you already have an idea now of what awaits us in the future."_

"_No, not exactly. But let's leave it to Fate itself. The future is something that we couldn't control. You already know this saying: everything happens for a reason. But when you willed something to happen that is not planned by Fate, then, it comes with a price instead." _

"_Then, what happens next after this? I'm not immortal; you possessed a longer life than I do—so, what about us?"_

"_Let's not worry about that for now. Let's just enjoy the present while it lasts."_

"_And besides, I also wanted to take that burden away from you. You've been dying and being revived to continue that kind of work—don't you think it's quite unfair for your part? It is an endless cycle. Don't you get tired of doing the same thing again and again? Haven't you considered quitting?"_

"_I don't think quitting is an option for an existence such as I. I am already bounded by this kind of obligation. My existence… without my existence… the world would become such a chaotic place, and I don't want something like that."_

"_Why do you have to be so generous?"_

"_Well, you already know that saying: it runs in the blood."_

"_You never even had a family, how could you say it runs in the blood?"_

"_Meeting you is enough of a gift to not think that the world I'm living in is unfair. That's why I'm really happy that we could be together even if our union is vetoed. I realized that we don't need Union to prove our affections for one another. Being with you is already enough for me—I wouldn't wish for anything in this world anymore."_

"_Well, I've got one wish."_

"_And what is that?"_

I didn't know that one wish could alter everything. And had I known it… I don't think I would have done something to prevent the person I love from wishing a much better world to live in than what we have previously live at back then. Ours is a painful world—a world that doesn't take into consideration our emotions. It vetoes what needs to be vetoed. It breaks apart things. It crushes dreams and aspirations. It destroys things—and humans—that needed to be destroyed.

It was a cruel world.

"_Well, I've got one wish."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_That we could change this world by becoming humans."_

"_Well, I've got one wish."_

… I've got one wish…

And what is that?

I opened my eyes and face Death that is slowly advancing towards me before deciding on the wish that I've always wanted to happen. "I wish… to be in a place where Usui Takumi is."

.

When I opened my eyes, I was welcomed by nothing but pure brightness.

I sat up after being flat on my back for what seemed like forever and looks around the white surrounding when instead, I was faced with one of the Forces that controls the balance of the world. Memories started to flashed through me like I was watching a movie and I couldn't help but cringed away while clutching my head, fearing that I would explode once I get to received too much information coming from my past—my real past.

"Ayuzawa Misaki…" came in the voice before me. I clutched my head again and starts shaking my head in denial. The voice repeated the rendition again of calling out my name. "Misaki… listen to me."

I shake my head. "No… no… this is not my wish. This isn't what I wanted!" I face the very visible outline of a man before me. "The only thing that I've ever wanted is Usui Takumi! I never wished for anything, did I not? I never wanted anything but him. Why can't you give him to me?"

There was silence, and the past flashed itself again before me. I saw us on our happy moments, heard his voice as though he was alive, felt his feelings like the current situation isn't real. I saw everything, and all the more had it intensified the greed—my greed—of possessing him. I've wanted him—I have always, always does. It was the kind of an acquisitive love. It was mercenary but at the same time, it was gentle and affectionate. I haven't felt love before until he arrived. And I wanted to feel it over and over again.

"_Ayuzawa, I love you…"_

"_Ayuzawa..."_

"_Ayuzawa…"_

"_Misaki…"_

"Takumi, Takumi, Takumi!" I clutched my head and shut my eyes close, fearful that I would suddenly forget him if our memories became too much for me and shakes my head furiously. "No, no, no, no, don't make me forget him!"

"Ayuzawa, calm down…" the light said to me. But I couldn't simply calm down. He's a fool if he thinks that I would calm down when it was my memories on the line. "Calm down and still your nerves. Because you're in hostility, you're scattering too much of your memories."

I stilled for a moment and tried to calm my raging nerves and at the moment of cessation of hostility, my headache disappeared and I was instantaneously calmed. I look up at the Force before me, wondering why I couldn't seem to recognize him. "Who are you?"

"I'm you… isn't it obvious?" there was a small laugh. "We're one and the same, Ayuzawa… we're both Forces, remember? And all Forces are one and the same." I simply stared at the light, wondering since when have I forgotten all these necessary things when I was once such a cruel Force. Something touched my cheek and I realized I was crying. "Ssh… don't cry now." She shushed me gently—more like I shushed myself because at her words, I was instantly calmed. "Do you want to become a human so much?"

I nodded. "Yes… along with him."

She sighed—the other me sighed. "But you are a Force already. What makes you think you'd be far happier becoming a human than staying as a Force?"

I thought of something—in fact, I thought of many happy things when I was pretending in a world I created. Even if it was pretension, I experience different lot of emotions: there were sadness, happiness, precious affections and many other things. I experienced a lot and despite the sadness, still, becoming a human is far happier than becoming an emotionless Force. I was welcomed by different dispositions and it made me a stronger and happier person. But far more important than that, I experienced it all with Usui Takumi—the person who changed me.

Looking back up to my reflection, I said, "Love. I wanted his love. Something I could never experience if I continue being a Force."

Something light brown—near to being blond—flashed before my sight and when I followed its origin, I was stupefied upon seeing Usui Takumi floating aimlessly and emotionlessly beside me. My eyes rounded, and I instantly stand to chase after him but the other me held me back. I wanted to lash my anger at my other self.

"What?!" I was near to screaming. "He's waiting for me. Why can't you just leave me alone so I could be with him?!"

"Because he's a soul already." She answered. "Because you cant free his memories, he's been wandering around aimlessly, searching for the person who can't let him go… so she could finally free him."

I shake my head. "No… no!" I say in denial. "He can't be free—not when we still aren't together!" I stared back at Usui Takumi—the soul—and stretched out my hand. "Takumi, come here. Come here and stop making me worry already, please. Please!" he continued to float around and all the more had it made me lose my sanity. "He's the only person that I ever wanted. Why can't you give him to me?"

The Force sighed. "Because your want for him is acquisitive. It was mercenary. It was something—an emotion—not allowed."

"To hell with that."

I stared at the soul I recognize with such certainty and took note of the tired expression inside his usually cheerful and mischievous eyes before. "Takumi… do you want to be free from me that much?" his blank eyes simply stared at me and I couldn't help but notice how anxious and tired and weak he looks as if he's been through and back a long journey. He couldn't come to me anymore, that's a fact. And in fact, I could wish for anything in the world—and it includes freeing him from this miserable situation I have put him into. I've read it from some book and it says anyone can wish and dream for anything, so long as one is responsible for his actions.

I did this. I've put him into such complicated moment and after he was taken away by Death, I revived him in my memories because I couldn't accept what had happened to us. I released myself from the hold of the other me and calmly walked forward Takumi to touch his cheek. It was cold and I wondered, how long has he been feeling this coldness due to my irresponsibility? Why haven't I remembered that the Takumi I've been with is something I created—a situation I've dreamt of had we been born as humans?

My heart clenched when he focused his blank stare on me. I shut my eyes close, leaning forward to kiss him before I turned back to the other me while holding Usui Takumi close to me one last minute. "I have decided for my wish now."

The Light advanced towards me. "And that is?"

"I wish… I wish I could be where Usui Takumi is once I free him." I blinked when cold rain started to pour down on me and the felt of Usui Takumi's hand against mine started to dissipate as he, too, disappeared right before my eyes. Tears and rainwater blinded me as I bid him my final goodbye and when I spun around to face the Force, it had already taken the form similar to me.

The other me stretched out her hand and smiled at me. "You'll follow him even if his destination is in hell?"

Without any doubt, I nodded. "Yes."

"Then close your eyes… and count down to five… and try to remember well what you've exchange in order to achieve the life you've always thought you've wanted."

I shut my eyes close and follow after her instructions. "Five,"

_Usui Takumi_

… _Four…_

… _Usui Takumi…_

_Three…_

_Usui Takumi…_

_two…_

_Usui Takumi… my love—_

.

…One.

_Usui Takumi._

Warm water suddenly splashed through my face and as soon as it got hotter and hotter that is was no longer suitable for my sensitive skin, I carelessly leaned away and ended up slipping on the floor, my head and shoulder crashing against the tiled floor. I winced and swiftly clutched my beaten head before I looked around and took into consideration that I wasn't wearing anything.

Alarmed, I got the nearest fabric I could ever touch and wrapped it around my naked body—wondering how in the world I could feel such coldness when I was a Force myself. As one can tell, Forces like us are weatherproof. We don't simply get cold or feel warm despite the weather changes. As soon as I was out of the bathroom, I caught my pale reflection on a floor-to-ceiling mirror and started checking myself out, staring through the amber colored eyes, prominent cheeks with slight flush on it, illustrious raven hair that cascaded down and past my shoulder like a black shade of waterfall. My eyes landed on my reddening shoulder and wondered vaguely if it would bruise. I touch the snake like marks on my shoulder blades and winced when I pressed my fingers on it before looking around again when I heard soft music echoing all throughout the familiar establishment. I listened to it quite well before staring out into the vast space of lake water right in front of the window I was currently at. An old wooden dock sits by the bay and I wondered again how familiar the dock was—it looked like a place I've been into before.

_Usui Takumi…_

Something sharp sliced through my head and I cant help but bent down as I tried to contain my disposition. _Who? Who's there? My head…—_

_Remember your reason…_

_What reason?_

_Remember the reason of your acquisitive desire…_

_What desire?_

_Remember well what you've exchanged in order to achieve the life you've always thought you've wanted._

U… Usui… I snapped my head up as realization struck me. "Usui Takumi… Takumi…? Takumi!" I got up from my wandering and look around the place that is becoming familiar and familiar every coming second. This place… this place is the same house my supposed mother bought when we transferred in Tokyo—that's the reason why it was utterly familiar! I made cautious steps; afraid that Death may come sneaking up on me again before I followed the sound of piano I've been hearing ever since my accident in the bathroom.

The sound was a calming and relaxing tune. And I was instantly reminded of the Moonlight Sonata that specific person I like plays for me whenever things get distorted. It sent me off to a dreamless sleep and together; we lay in peace in a grassy meadow that was our peaceful and safety zone. And in that place, I worry over nothing—only thinking about how it would actually feel if we could stay just like that for all eternity.

"_Takumi, do you know of a place where we could stay like this forever—you know, a place where both of us no longer have to run and hide away from people who wanted to separate us?"_

"_It's only the afterlife for us. Because in that place, it is safe to assume that even if it's only the afterlife, we could live together in peace."_

_Then… now that I remember him so well—including all those things that we've undergone—does that mean this place is something like our dream afterlife?_

_Remember well what you've exchanged in order to achieve the life you've always thought you've wanted._

What did I exchanged for me to achieve this kind of life… its my immortality… right? It was my valued place as a Force. I have given up everything I could have and everything I could borrow just so I could be with Usui Takumi.

Now… where is he?

The melodious sound of the piano started to get louder and louder and since I have suspicions that it was him playing, I ran off to the sitting room in time to see him sitting by the piano playing my favorite tunes. I watch him play and was able to control myself from running towards him to feel if it was indeed real—if he was real. The tune skidded into another familiar sound and I listened well on it, committing into memory his talents as my admiration for him started to swell—enough to consider it uncontrollable. And when another song started, his shoulders shake and I was instantly confused.

He spun around to face me, a smile plastered on his kissable lips. "Seriously, Ayuzawa, how long do you plan to stand there as though you have no plans of coming here back to my side."

My heart swelled. "Usui—no, Takumi."

Takumi stands and walks forward me to touch my frozen cheeks. "You've done well."

"Usui…"

He smiled. "Hmm?"

"Is this real?" I asked, tears welling up on the corners of my eyes that are already tired from too much crying. "Is this for real…? Am I not dreaming again?"

Takumi laughed. "As unfortunate as it were for you since I wont be letting you off without me, this is real." He held my hand and placed it atop his heart before grinning mischievously at me. "I'm real." He adds conveniently. "All of these are real… and it was because you wished for it to happen."

"We're not in hell?"

"I don't really consider it as hell when you're here with me."

"You weren't dead?"

"No."

"I'm no longer a Force… is that it?" another nod and I couldn't help it as more tears streamed out of my eyes. "And you're no longer a time tripper. We're both humans now."

He smiled. "Thanks to you, yes. We are now—and finally—humans." He lifted my chin up so I would be looking up only at him. "You've wished the same wish I've been dying to utter ever since I realized I was in love with you."

I couldn't help but smile. "Jerk." He kissed my hands and I sighed. "I miss you."

"I've been waiting here for you, love." I shrieked when he suddenly lifted me up and carried me up to his arms. He laughed over my reaction. "Let's get you to bed."

"I don't want to sleep—"

"_Lets_ sleep." He emphasized the word before he started walking towards the spiral stairs. But then, he laughed. "But before that, we should get you dressed first. I don't want the others to think that I'm not taking care of you well."

"The others?"

"I mean, Aoi and the others?" he planted me down the carpeted floor and leans forward to kiss me on the forehead before he slid his cool lips down to my nose and finally, to my lips. "But they'll come around. Right now, it's us that matters." He unknotted my towel before he drape a robe on me and kisses me on the forehead again. "Now, we'll be finally together for all eternity, Misaki."

I shut my eyes closed and met his lips as he leaned forward again and kissed me.

And together indeed, we shall pave our path towards our new forever.

.

.

Wow… finally, Heiress is… OMG. It's over, can you believe it?

I know the ending isn't something you expected and it probably looked unfinished but really, this is the best ending I could ever think of. In fact, I think I like it.

Of course.

But anyhow, it's been a long journey and I hope, despite my lack of inspiration in terms of updating my stories, I hope you'd still continue reading my fictions. **Please refer to my profile for the updates of the supposedly new stories I was to write**. Please don't kill me because I ended it this way. Heiress has been through a lot due to my inability to update early so I think it's only rightful to end it now as to no longer prolong the story.

Thanks for reading and, as always, do tell me what you think.

And alsoooo, I'm going to change my penname!

LotsaLove,

AndyBunny


End file.
